Whole Again?
by That's Why Fireflies Flash
Summary: Bella moves on with Jake after Edward leaves her. Is Jake her prince? Does she belong with another shape-shifter, or vampire? Mating n this story is a connection that points u 2 who would b good 4 u. You don't have 2 love that person. It's just a feeling.
1. Almost Whole

He left. I died, and he wasn't there to save me. He left me to rott in the hell hole that was Forks, Washington. Maybe I would have liked it better there if it wasn't so full of memories of us. The school: ha, we met there. Baseball games: I watched the Cullens play baseball once and had to go all the way to Arizona to protect myself from an evil vampire and his menions. The house: He was there everyday. My room: every night. Jake brought back most of the real me, but I would never completely heal because of what _he_ did. Because _Edward Cullen _acted like he loved me when the truth was he didn't give a damn.

It wasn't even that he didn't love me that bothered me. It was what he took away from me: my family. Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. It hurt. Hell it _was _what killed me. Alice, my best friend. Carlisle and Esme: the reminded me of what my parents could have been, should have been. Emmett, my big loving brother. I even missed Rose and her sarcasticness. Jasper.. Ah Jasper. His being gone hurt the most for some reason.

I decided, since Jake was good with taking away the pain, I would tell him about it. We were in my truck when I told him about who it hurt worse with."Bells." He looked in my eyes, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yeah Jake. Why wouldn't I be serious?"

Jake shook his head. "Maybe it's because he was the one that attacked you."

"I thought about that. I think that's right." I shrugged it off and changed the subject, "So now my lessons are done-"

"You don't need me anymore?" Jake was smiling, but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Of course I need you Jake. You've held me together."

Jake kissed me. I didn't have time to react. I didn't know how to react. He pulled back and smiled at me. "I guess we should go in. Charlie's probably waiting for us."

I nodded my head, "Yeah probably." I didn't protest when he grabbed my hand or even when he kissed me again. Suddenly he froze. "Jake? What's worng?"  
"Vampire." He climbed up the tree to my house and jumped into my window.

My heart was beating a thousand beats per minute. I ran into the house and Charlie was sitting on the sofa. "Hey Bells." He called as I ran up the stairs.

"Hey dad. Jake's coming over later kay?"

Charlie responded enthusiastically, and I was up in my room in a flash. Against the wall, Jake's hand around his throat, was Edward. "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

Edward glanced over at me. "I just came to tell her I'm happy. I finally found a mate."

"That so?" Jake's grip tightened, "That still isn't a reason for me not to kill you."

"Jake don't." The words came out and I didn't know why. Jake looked at me with pain; Edward in confusion. "I mean, he's not worth it. Just let him leave. Go be happy where ever he wants to be happy at." I paused before adding, "I've got you anyway."

Jake smiled and shook his head, "Bella. Always wanting to help someone else." He glarred at Edward, "Get out of Forks. Get as far away as you can and never come back."

Edward did just that. Left me yet again, but this time: the pain didn't come. I didn't know why, but it just couldn't come. Then I heard something I never thought I'd hear again, "Bella," hissed the high pitched voice, "Bella. I need to talk to you. Are you home?"

_Was that Alice?_


	2. Alice and Her Visions

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER! **__As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __do__ own Jackson Rathbone, but only in my dreams. So I guess, in real life, I don't own him either (no matter how much I want to!) :( But I'll stick with my dreams and say that I __do__ own him :)_

_Thanks for all of the favorite story and story updates things! Also thanks to one of my commentors' (sorry I don't remember your screenname, but I remember that you were the first one to comment!) & about your question about Edward and if he saw a vision of Alice's: you'll find out here, kindda. :) This is my first Bella Jasper (Bellsper!) fic ever. I know it seems kindda Jake-Bella right now but Bellsper will come so bare with me. :) R&R And enjoy guys :)_

_Oh and announcement! I'm skipping ahead a few years into the future after this one. :) Drama, Drama_

_Songs for this chapter: Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback, Irreplaceable- Beyonce, 1,2,3,4,- The Plain White Tees, What The Hell- Avril Lavigne, Granade- Bruno Mars, Waiting Outside The Lines- Greyson Chance, It's Alright. It's Okay- Ashley Tisdale, Teenage Dream- Katty Perrie, King Of Anything- Sara Bareilles, Crush- David Archuleta,_

It was Alice. "Bella." She hissed again. "Bella, I _need_ to talk to you."'

I went to the window I had just closed to open it. "Bella don't." Jake pleaded.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I don't want them hurting you anymore." He murmered pulling me into a hug.

I laughed. "You know what Jake? It didn't hurt? Not watching Edward leave, not seeing him again. I mean it shocked me, but it didn't hurt."

"But he wasn't the reason you hated them."

"I need closure." I whispered, not willing to admitt that after seeing Alice, knowing she would leave again, would cause me pain.

Jake released me from the hug and I opened the window. Alice's small figure was suddenly in my room. Her nose scruntched up as if she was smelling something dicompose. "Why does I smell wolf?" Then she looked at Jacob. "Nevermind, but, Bella, _why_ is there a _dog_ in your room?"

Jake glarred at Alice. "Better question, why are you here?"

Alice shook her head and looked at me. "Bella. I.. I came back because we, the family found out what Edward did. As a family we decided it was time for you to leave Forks with us."

My head started swimming. _Did she mean?_ "No!" Jake cut in, "You left. She has a new family. Now go back to where ever you came from!"

"Stop Jake." I muttered. He looked at me, and grabbed my hand, but he did as I asked. "Alice, I don't know why you came back, but Edward's already told me how happy he is without me."

This shocked Alice. "No, he's not. He seems miserable." She started thinking about it and then said, "Not the first thing he's lied to us about though."

Now I was shocked. "What do you mean?"  
She smiled, "Bella if we knew what he said to you, what his reasoning was for us leaving, we would have never left. He lied Bella. You not some toy that we got tired of. We all love you. You're my sister and it kills me to know what he said to you."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. It had been a year since Edward had left me in the woods. "Didn't you have a vision about it?"

Alice shook her head, "He took you into the woods. Where the wolves are very often, and I, apparently, can't see past them."

"What do you mean?"  
Alice smiled, "I saw me coming to tell you some things or so I assumed. I was coming back to Forks after all. Then my future became fuzzy, and I haven't been able to get a read on you for about a year."

_It all made sence. Edward knew that the wolves spent a great deal of time in the forrest. Chances are that one of them was near us, but was avoiding us or didn't know we were there. Alice couldn't see what he was going to say to me so he ripped my heart to pieces before anyone could stop him._

"If they knew. . Even Rose.. Jazz; they would kill him." Alice spoke my thoughts aloud.

_Was it just me or did say Jasper's name reluctantly?_ "So is that what you came to tell me?"

Alice sighed. I saw a bit of pain in her eyes, "No. I came to tell you.. Something in priviate." She looked to Jake.

Jake snorted. "You can forget. There's no way I'm leaving Bella alone with one of you parasites that killed her. You didn't see how she was after you left. You weren't there to put back the pieces! Like I said, forget it."  
I looked over at Alice, "I'll go with you."

"Bella!" Jake was in pain. It was obvious in his face.

"To the Cullen house that is. Nowhere out of Forks. Not right now." I turned toward Jake. "I'll be back. I promise." I pressed my lips to his and walked over to Alice who picked me up as though I were nothing.

We were gone in a flash and were out of Jake's ear shot within the blink of an eye. "Dating a warewolf? Really Bella? We leave to protect you and you put yourself right in the middle of trouble."

"Jake's not trouble." I said defensively.

I could feel Alice shrug as we came to a stop inside of the house. It wasn't the same as it ws the last time I came here. There was new furniture and paint on the walls. "Do you really want me to go with you?"  
Alice smiled, "Of course Bella I love you. You're my sister, but it's your choice." She looked dazed kind of as she looked around the room.

"What's worng Alice?" She murmered something to low for me to hear, "What was that Alice?"  
She sighed, "Jazz.. Isn't my mate." The shock must have been evident on my face because she laughed. "It's nothing to look so shocked about Bella. I mean, yeah we loved eachother, but it wasn't strong enough."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean we weren't mates. We weren't in love. I had a vision about Jasper, thought he was the one considering I seemed so happy, but in all honesty we both needed something: family. And we bonded because of that. I've seen his mate too. She's beautiful. Always has been."

"Do I know her?" I asked; for soem reason I was praying I did, but at the same time knew I'd be jealous of whoever it was.

"You do." Alice's eyes twinkled. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you, to be careful. We love you Bella, and we're going to be back in your life. I'm fairly sure because all of our futures are disappearing too." She frowned, "Stupid mutts."

"Alice." I scolded, but on the inside I rejoiced. My family was going to be with me again.


	3. Labor, Flirts, and Suprises Oh My!

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. _

_This chapter consist of some Bella/Jake smuttiness, but no lemon. Some Jared flirtiness, and a suprise at the end :)_

_Ok so Bella __**was 19 **__when we last did this and __**now she's turning 21**__. :) Enjoy guys._

_I apoligize to my Bellsper fans for the Bella/Jake smut, among other things. I promise Jasper will be here soon enough._

_Chapter Songs: __Your Love Is A Song- Switchfoot, Right Girl- The Maine,_

_Sooner Or Later- Michelle Branch, Impossible- Shontelle , Alejandro- Lady Gaga, Perfect-_

_Hedley, The Only Girl (In The World)- Rihanna, What The Hell- Avral Lavigne, She Is Love- Parachute, _

_Firework- Katty Perry, Never Say Never- The Fray, Stuck Like Glue- Sugarland, Papparazzi- Lady Gaga, Hey _

_Soul Sister- Train, Run To You- Lady Antebellium, Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback, Waiting For The End- Lincoln Park, _

_Boyfriend- Big Time Rush ft. Snoop Dog, Freak The Freak Out -Victoria Justice, Better Than This- ? , 21 Guns- Green _

_Day, Breathe- Ryan Star, I Do Not Hook Up- Kelly Clarkson, Collide- Howie Day, Maybe- Sick Puppies, Dynomite- _

_Taio Cruz, Hanging By A Moment- Life House, Mockingbird- Rob Thomas, Our Song- Taylor Swift, How Soon Is _

_Now- Love Spit Love, Falling In- Life House,Live like We're Dying- Kris 'Allen, D.J. Got Us Fallin In _

_Love Again- Usher, The Sweet Escape- Owen Stefani ft. Akon, Marry Me- Train, Chances- Live _

_For Fighting, _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kisssing was all heat with Jake. Sex was passion. Ripping at eachothers clothes, kissing every visible part of the other person's body, making love. We never used a condom because Jake, being a wolf and all, liked it as natural as possible. I had promised since today was my 21st we'd try something new.

"Come on Bella," Jake nibbled my ear, "You promised."

"I don't know," I let out a breathy moan as Jake hit one of my weak spots.

"Be-ll-a," he was playing with the hym of my shirt.

"Jake," I moaned.

He ripped my shirt in two and went straight for my boobs. Jake requested I go braless after our first time having sex because he thought it looked sexxier. I couldn't argue with him cosidering how many heads it turned when I did that.

I could honestly say I was completely over the ass formerly known as Edward Cullen. It still broke my heart to think of the family I lost, but what better way to put together a broken heart than sex?

I pulled Jake's lips closer to the nipple he was grazzing and unzipped his pants, "You win, you win."

I heard the living room door slam closed, "Bella, are you home?"

I had been away to Seattle University for so long that I forgot that Charlie lived here too, but just for a split second. "Hide," I hissed at Jake as I put on a white lace tank top.

Jake kissed me on the lips and lifted the window and jumped into the tree, "Love you Bells."

"Love you," I whispered looking toward the door. I really do love Jake, not the way I loved Edward, but as close as it's going to come to that kind of love I suppose. My heart still wasn't whole, but it was partially mended.

I slipped on a denim jacket and ran downstairs. "Hey Dad." I smiled.

"Oh your home," he smiled, "I thought you would have been at the garage visiting Jake."

I hugged Charlie and pulled away, "I thought I'd relax before going to the rez. Where's Sue? Seth?"

He smiled, "They went to Leah's. The twins are due any day now. As if Paul wasn't enough protection for her." Charlie chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen, "Looks like you and Jake will be leaving for New York right after the twins are born."

"Yeah, looks that way."

"Maybe this is a sign," Dad mummbled.

"Why would this be a sign?" Dad muttered something, but I couldn't hear him, "What's that Dad? Why is this a sign again? And what's it of?"  
"It's-a-sign-that-you-shouldn't-leave-me." Dad blurtted out, "You shouldn't leave Forks or Washington. That you shouldn't go to New York."

I sighed. I knew this was coming. Ever since I got the call from New York High School in New York, New York, I knew Charlie didn't want me to be on the other side of the continient, but it was a job right out of college. Who was I to turn it down? Jake was going to see if he could get a job there, but for the most part of the next year we'd be trying to have a long distance relationship.

"Dad, I have to. It's a job."

"You could get a job at Forks High, Bella."

"Dad-"

"Bella, just hear me out. You could stay here, save up for your own place, and then Jake could stay at the reservation with his friends and his job. You two already have lives here. Why uproot them?"

"I don't belong here Dad. I haven't belonged here since-"

"Don't talk about it." He whispered.

"Since Edward broke me. I need to leave. A fresh start with no memories of the Cullens." I walked over to the doors and grabbed the keys to my truck, "I'll see you later."

I walked into Leah and Paul's house, "Hey guys."

"BELLA!" Leah squelled.

I couldn't help my next thought.

_I think I liked it better when she hated me._

"Hey Leah," I smiled, "How are the twins?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "I've already yelled at Paul for this, don't make me yell at you too."

I'm sure I looked as confused as I felt, "What?"

"_The twins_," she tried -and failed- to mimick me, "They are two different individuals. I don't want people refering to them as "_the twins_" constantly."

I nodded my head, "That makes since. So have you picked out names yet?"  
Leah looked over at Paul and smiled, "Yeah, we have."

Paul smiled at me, "You remember Leah's dad right?"

"Harry?"

Leah nodded and smiled as her mother and brother came into the living room from the kitchen, "Paul and I have talked it over and our boy's name will be Harry Seth and our little girl's name will be," she paused and smiled at me, "Isabella Marie,"

I laughed slightly, "You're naming your little girl after me?"

Tears built up in Leah's eyes, "You don't mind do you?"

I smiled, "I'd be honored."

"We're going to call her Izzie just so you know."

I shuddered. I hated "_Izzie_" and knew they could do better, "Why not just Bell?"

"Baby Bell," Paul grinned, "I like it."

"I do too," Sue chimed in.

"Baby Bell it is," Leah grinned up at me; then her face contorted into hurt. "Ow.. Ow.. Owwwww."

Sue's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her daughter's feet, "Her water just broke!" She looked at me, "Go, call your dad. Have him meet us at the hospital."

I ran into the kitchen and into somebody. I fell back hard and quick. "Ouch."

A hardy laugh sounded from whoever I ran into. It took me a few minutes to register who it belonged to. _Jared._ "Bella, hasn't anyone told you that being a klutz means you shouldn't be running." He gave me his hand and helped me up.

I glarred at Jared. He always had these little things to say to me that made me so pissed at him. "Shut up Jared."

Jared, at first, looked taken aback by my demand; then confused; then proud; then amused. "Why don't you make me, Shorty?" He ruffled my hair a bit and grinned.

"Leah's in labor."

_That shut him up._ I thought as I walked past him and out the kitchen door.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to dial Charlie's number. I didn't know Jared had followed me out until he said, slightly panicked, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that it's raining." I motioned toward all of the rain that was falling around us, "Now seriously, stuff it. I have to call Charlie."

Jared laughed slightly at my demand, but he motioned a fake zip of the lip; followed by locking his mouth. I didn't expect him to do what he did with the key. He pulled me close to him and put it in my back pocket. He tapped my butt and winked at me, then walked back inside.

"Hello?"  
I was in shock. I didn't answer.

"Bella? Bella is everything okay?" He waited for a reasonable time, but I still couldn't respond. _Why on Earth was Jared flirting with me? Did he forget I'm Jake's girlfriend? _"Isabella Marie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Umm sorry.. Ummm.. Dad.. Leah's in labor. Sue wants you to meet us at the hospital."

Charlie sighed, "Will do."

I hung up my phone and went back inside.

"I called the hospital they know we're on our way. Did you get the bag from the closet Jake?"

"Yeah. Let's get her into the car." Jake walked out side with Paul, Leah on his arm.

"So I take it you'll be rididng infront of us?" I heard Paul ask Jake.

"Your Dad's on his way right?"

I was startled to hear a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Jared. "Ummm, yeah.. Yeah, he's on his way."

Jared smiled, "Scare you again?"

I sighed, "As always."

Jake popped his head in through the door, "Hey Jared."

Jared turned toward Jake. "Hmm?"

"Get Bella to Charlie's house safe will ya'?"  
"Sure no pro-"

"No.. Oh, no. I'm going."

"Bella-"

"Don't "Bella" me Jake. I'm going."

"Bella," Jared cut in, "When you fell you got mudd all over yourself. Jake was just thinking you might want to change before going to the hospital."

I looked down and saw Jared was right. My pants were soaked with mudd and the hymn of my shirt was covered with mudd as well. "Oh," I looked over at Jake, "Sorry."

Jake smiled his goofy smile, "S'okay Bella. So like I was saying. Make sure she gets home safe. Then ride over with her. That truck is bound to give any day now."

Jared laughed, "I'm suprised you let her drive over in it."

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it."

"You have my word."

"Which isn't worth much," Jake laughed.

"Hey," Jared turned very serious, "I wouldn't let a thing happen to her. Okay?"  
Jake smiled, "I know, Bro. Watching out for me."

"And watching out for you means watching out for her."

"Right." Jake winked at me and left.

"So," Jared breathed, "I guess we should probably get going."

I nodded and followed him out to my truck. He got in the driver's seat. Normally I would argue, but foir some reason I didn't. He drove me home and I grabbed my keys from him when we got there. I ran inside, not expecting him to follow, and took off my pants while running up he stairs (very difficult for a klutz, but I pulled it off) and pulled my tee-shirt over my head at the top of the stairs. I through them all in the hamper in the hallway and ran to my room. I left the door open because I really didn't care.I grabbed a green shirt from my closet and put on a pair of black booty shorts and ran down the stairs.

Jared smiled from my living room, "Nice view of the stairs, Shorty," was all he said as he turned and left.

I knew Jared had saw me stripping my clothes off, and the ride to the hospital was weird for me. When we got to the hospital, he pulled me aside in the lobby. "Look, sorry. I really didn't mean to watch."

I blinked my eyes several times in a row, "Whatever... Just.. Don't talk about it, okay?"

Jared nodded and smiled, "Do you want the key again?"  
My eyes widened in shock and I ran to the maternity floor. While running, I passed a man with silver hair that looked exactly like Dr. Cullen.

Naica


	4. Jared, Secrets, and did I mention Jared?

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. Please!_

_Why was Carlisle grey headed last time? Are the babies healthy? When are Bella and Jake leaving for New York? How will this all end? Why did I put Naica at the end of the last one? Answers will come. For example, the answer to the last question: I messed up. haha. Read now. Comment after. _

_Oh, and I'd like to apoligize to my Bellsper fans because I am most definately considering changing this to a Bellared (bella/ Jared) fic. Not because of any less love for Jazz; it's just that this story kinda writes itself. So I'm __**not **__making promises of anything, but I'm just going to type and you, as the reader, will read (and hopefully comment!)_

_I know I promised Bellsper action in this one, but I think you can all handle Belared stuff for now? Maybe? Hopefully? Please? I love you! Now go read! _

_Chapter Songs: __ Not Broken- Goo Goo Dolls, Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)- Beyonce, Better Than This- ? , How Soon Is _

_Now- Love Spit Love, Undeniable- Mat Kearney, D.J. Got Us Falling In Love Again- Usher, Love Remains The Same- _

_Gavin Rossdale, Granade- Bruno Mars, I Run To You- Lady Antebellium, Second Chance- Shinedown, I Gotta _

_Feelin- Black Eyed Peas, Say It Again- Marie Dugby, Fireworks- Katie Perry, She's No You- Jesse _

_McCartney, Mine- Taylor Swift, For The First Time- The Script, Hey Soul Sister- Train, Like _

_I'm The Only Girl In The World- Rhianna, Club Can't Handle Me- David Guetta ft. _

_Flo Rida, _

Naica, Kim's older sister, was Leah's nurse. When she saw Jared and me, she glarred. "You move on pretty quick don't you, Ass?"  
Jared shook his head and walked into Leah's room.

Two years ago, Kim and Jared got engaged. Jared was the only one who met Naica out of our group aside from Paul. She was planning the rest of his life and Kim's minute by one day, Kim decided she didn't love Jared. " _Something was different," _ she said. Turns out, she wasn't his imprint. I don't know how he realized that. I had just gotten back from Florida with my mother (I basically moved there before the whole Edward/Alice thing (I was in town to visit Jake then) and took a few years of college at the community center down there) and saw Jared one time. He looked like a big truck had hit him hard, and Jake looked like he was going to kill him. I figured it was over Kim and all that jazz, but I didn't ask questions. I just got reaqquianted with my boyfriend, and I descovered the joy of sex. After Jake and I started having sex, Jared became a complete, not jerk, but he acted different toward me: not talking to me while Jake was around, and when he did talk he flirted, a lot. I just assumed it was him being a free man considering we were really close once upon a blue moon.

"Bella,"

Jared's voice pulled me from my thoughts, "Dr. Cullen says we have to wait in the waiting room."

I forgot everything I had just thought about, "Cullen?"

He frowned, "Yeah," He coughed, "The one that attacked you," he muttered, "Not the other one."

_So that was Carlisle I saw. Why was he waring a disguese? Jasper is delivering Leah's babies! Oh wow. He's a doctor! Dr. Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale. _

"He's a Hale."

"Whatever. He's a parasite. Jake refuses to leave. Same for Paul, Sue, and Seth. Dr. Cullen, Hale, whatever the fuck you call him, said no one else could come inside."

"I guess, we wait in the waiting room."

"Right this way, m'lady," Jared bowed toward the door. I couldn't stop myself from laughing, and, for some reason, I didn't stop myself when my hand hit his softly.

He looked at me meaningly and took my hand and lead me toward the waiting room.

_It was nothing. We were just friends._

**-O-**

Jared and I sat. We didn't talk; we sat. I looked at our intwined hands and sighed. This was what Jake and I use to do. Just sit and hold hands. I missed this. Jared was a good friend. Even after all the crap, he was a good friend. I smiled at the thought and Jared laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You." Jared laughed agian. My eyebrows shot up, but before I could ask, Jared elaborated on his answer, "You've put up with all of this shit I've given to you and still sit here in a waiting room with me and you're able to hold my hand like we're-"

"I get it. No need to go on," I pulled my hand out of his grip, "And just so we're clear, no matter how big of an ass you are, we're still friends."

"Good. Because I plan on being a big ass."

Jake came out with a grimace on his face (I assumed it was because he heard Jared's comment), followed by Sam.

"Is Leah okay?" I asked immediately.

Sam looked at Jake, his face full of anger.

Jake's facial expression changed to a poker face. "Leah is fine.. Still in labor, but fine. I.. I.. I have to go back.. Promised Seth I wouldn't be long."

Jake walked back into the delivery room. Normally I wouldn't question Jake's motives, but normally when Jake lies I can't tell; and normally he's not lying to me, "What the hell is going on Sam?"

Sam smirked and shook his head, "Leah's having twins. If you don't understand the basics of it all, I'm sure Jared here will be all to willing to explain." Sam chuckled to himself as he got up. Then through me an 'I feel sorry for you look' that he thought I didn't catch and turned to go back into the delivery room,

"Whatever the fuck it is Sam," I said as he opened the door, "I'll find out."

"I know," Sam muttered sadly as he walked inside.

It was quite for an eternity after their departure. Finally, Jared spoke up, "If I figure it out, and I will," he tapped his forehead, "There's at least one good thing about being a wolf right?" I shrugged and he continued, "Like I was saying, when I figure out what's up, you'll be the first to know."

I sighed, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"No matter how grousome? Even if it'll kill me?"

"I promise Bella. I also promise it won't kill you while I'm on watch."

I nodded feeling better about the sick feeling in my stomach.

Seth ran out of the delivery room quickly, "Their here you two! Their here!"

We walked quickly into the waiting room to get a look at two bundals of joy.


	5. Jacob's Secret

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. Please!_

_**JXB Addicted**__- Guess you'll find out here!_

_**AIXA00- **__Yes I know that I need to do that if I change couples. I'm not 100% yet on changing so I'm just gonna go with the flow and see what my mind ends up typing out before I change it for good. I still want some Jasper love in there after all! hehe_

_**Unknown-**__ Did you really mean Jared/Bella or Jasper/Bella? I'm confused._

_**01Katie- **__Interesting? I agree.. Next chapter? Here it is!_

_**Shannon Amoroso-**__ Twisty, very much so. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_**kouga's older woman**__- awww thank youuuu! That's so nice._

_See if you all can catch my referance to the Redskins in the first part! It's the first time I've ever looked up info for football._

_Oh at last, my Bellsper fans might be happy with me! Maybe.. I dunno.. My Bellake fans won't be to happy... And my Bellared fans will be utterly happy. Let's see where this story takes us now. "Take me on a journey, 'cuz I've been thinking lately, that I could use a little time alone wih you." Sorry, just felt the need to put that in there. I love you all, remember that. Thanks to my commentors! Sorry if I didn't respond to all of your reviews, but I love them all. I'd love to get more viewers so from one fan to another suggest this to your friends, to your beta's, to the people you're betaing, and be sure to tell them to comment! Much love!_

_Nita_

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, Judas- Lady Gaga, I Like It- Enrique Igiesias, _

_All In- Life House, Honey Let Me Sing You A Song- Matt Hires, We Are Who We Are- Kesha, Chances- Five For Fighting, _

_F-ing Perfect- Pink, Tonight- Enrique Igiesias ft. Ludacris, Marry Me- Train, Bullet Proof- La Roux, If Today Were _

_Your Last Day- Nickelback, Blow- Kesha, Boolevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day, Hey Soul Sister- Train,_

_Chapter Song:__ Boolevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day_

_**Jared's POV**_

_You did what you ass?_

_Geez Jared not now! _ Sam barked.

I hated having to obey orders sometimes.

_Deal With it Jared, I'm alpha._

_Yeah, yeah. Until this ass you call your beta takes over._

_Jared! Shut it! NOW!_

Paul started laughing. _You're such a pussy, Jared. It's not like this wasn't going to happen eventually._

_You know who's a pussy? That mother fucker beside of you! And you should be justr as mad Paul! He's a mother fucker! I sware. I'll-kill-you. _I started to picture mental images of all the different ways I could think of to kill Jacob.

_Jared stop it! RIGHT NOW!_

I bowed my head to the ground and howled.

_Haha! That's right pussy!_

_Paul, you shut it too. We all know why we're doing this._

_So let's do it. The twins can't be with Charlie for to long. He has work, and Mom's taking care of Jake's dad._

_Leah, you're such a mom! _Seth howled.

We started this 'tradition,' if you will, when Sam and Emily had little three-year-old, Sarah. We had all decided that if our kids were going to be wolves, or even their kids, that we should do some sort of ritual to welcome them into the pack. So we start a bomb fire, like the one we were walking around now, and listen to one another recite the old tales of our people. It sounds pretty stupid, but it's our thing.

_Thanks for the recap of what to do Jared. Now stuff it seriously, before I stuff it for you._ Sam barked.

I bowed my head and howled again. Then we began the reciting of the story of the cheif's wife. I was plotting killing Jacob in the back of my mind. Soon, we were done with all of our stories.

_This is a great day. Twins have come to the Quileutes and two wolves now have a new generation of kwoli to carry on their legacy. Paul and Leah, treat these two children well, and raise them with the stories of our history. _Sam whispered. We all howled and were soon transforming back to normal.

"I'm gonna kill you! I sware!" I screamed at Jake when we both had phased back.

"I didn't kill you the night you imprinted on _her_!" Jake retorted.

"But I didn't brake _her_ heart like you're going to you damn fool!"

"You think I'm any more happy about this Jared? Really?" Jake laughed, "I loved Bella more than anything!"

"Loved. And now you love baby Bell! Asshole!" I launched myself toward him to, in basic terms, murder him.

Paul and Seth, the two guys who should be the most upset about this, tackled me to the ground. "Easy there McNabb."

"Get off me! You two should be just as pissed!"

"Oh trust me," Paul said, "I am, but I've imprinted. I understand. You have too."

"But my imprinting and your imprinting never hurt Bella!"

"I understand that too! We all do. That's why Sam hasn't ordered you not to mess Jake up! We all think he deserves it, but it's your imprint and his imprint! This is just complicated shit!"

Seth nodded in agreement.

"Complicated my ass! He's going to hurt Bella! I can't let her get hurt!"

"I still love her!" Jake yelled.

"I don't want to hear your voice, Fuckhole!" I shouted over Paul's shoulder.

"Tough! You're going to hear it! I still love her. I still want a relationship with her. She'll just have to share me."

"Like hell she will!" For once Paul was on my side. He got off of me and looked toward Jacob's direction, "I know Bella. She won't stick around. She'll leave and more than likely none of us will see her again." He looked down at me, "Except maybe Jared."

_Maybe Jared._ I sighed. _Maybe me._

"Is everyone done now?" None of us answered Sam, so he assumed we were. "Good. Now Jake, Jared get dressed. I'm tired of starring at your naked asses."

I glarred at Jake and then untied the rope from my leg and put on my jean shorts._ I have to go to Bella. She needs to know._

**Bella's POV**

"So you, a doctor? Really?" I laughed.

"Yup. 'Fraid so."

I laughed, "Geez.. So how's Alice these days?"

"Good," Jazz smiled, "She found her mate. His name's Valtair. She calls him Val."

"That's great. What about you?" I was honestly, for some reason, praying he'd say he hadn't found her yet.

"I've found her," he smiled, "but she doesn't know I've found her yet. In fact, I've been looking for her for two, three years."

"And you knew who it was three years ago?"

He laughed, "Alice told me when she got back from trying to convience you to run away with us."

I sighed, "Me and Jake were just starting out. I was going to go live with my mom in Florida. It wasn't a good time."

"I know," Jazz tried to smile, "I know."

"So what brings you back here? To Forks? In disgiuse?"

Jasper laughed and shook his now brown ringlets of hair, "What? You don't like it?"

I made a pouty face, "Actually I like it, but that's not the point."

He smiled, "We found a home Bella. A place we'll always want to come back too. You should see Esme's wig. Emmett hasn't changed that much. Still has that curly brown hair. Rose, well, she's not really changed either."

"Still bitchy huh?"

"Yeah," Jasper laughed.

I looked around the Cullen's new home, built over the remains of their old home (it had caught on fire the year before I came back to Washington), "This is home," I sighed, "even for me."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"I'd always come here. To the remains that is. When I felt upset, nervous. You name it, and I was here."

"Huh, sounds like no matter where you go, you'll always come back to Forks too."

"I guess so."

"We missed you Bella."

I could feel my heart braking, but I knew I needed the answer before they left again, "Why? Why didn't you come back when you heard what he did?"

Jasper sighed, "It's complicated Bella."

"No it's not. It's a simple question," I reasoned.

"Bella," Jasper ran his hand through his hair, "Bella, we thought us being away would protect you. I didn't want to kill you that night-"

"I know. It was just my blood-"

"Not like you think. Edward. I got freaked out. Imagining him killing you," Jasper shook his head, "Anyway, after that incident we all agreed, as a family without Edward, that it would be in your best intrest if we stayed away."

"But you were trying to protect me." I whispered.

"Yes.. And the way I tried to protect you didn't about it, Bella; what if I was trying to protect you from one of the wolves?"

I shivered as the thought of Jasper attacking Jake or Sam, but mainly I thought of him attacking Jared.

"Exactly, Bella. You'd see us as monsters instead of family."

"No, I wouldn't."

"You would." Jasper sighed, "I should probably get you home. You said your date was going to start at 6 right?"

"Yeah why?" I looked around for a clock, but I couldn't see one.

"It's 5 til now. It'll take that long for me to drive you home at least."

"Oh."

The car ride home was quite. I got out of the car and turned to close the door, "Bye Jazz."

He nodded and I started to close the door, "Wait." He said. I turned to him, "After.. After your date, or tomorrow.. I have a day off, tomorrow. That would be better. Why don't you come to the house? See everyone again. Maybe spend the night with us?"

I sighed, "I would, but... Jake and I... We're suppose to leave for New York tomorrow."

"Oh." He gulped slowly, "You weren't going to say goodbye?"  
"I didn't even know you were here two days ago. This is all happening so fast."

"I know."

I sat down in the passenger seat. "And I just don't know how to process it all."

"I know." He smiled, "Now your emotions make since. Have a good night." He leaned over and kissed my check.

I got out of the car and shut the door quickly. When I went inside I was shocked to see Charlie _and_ Jared watching a ball game. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" Charlie tried to joke.

"Not you," I sighed, "_You_."

"Jake cancelled your date. He also cancelled on going to New York. I'm here to take his place tonight."

My eyes must have been bugging out of my head. _Why would Jake do that to me?_

"Aren't you gonna get ready Bells? Don't wanna keep your date waiting." Charlie laughed.

Charlie liked Jared a lot more than Jake; not because he didn't think Jake was good for me, but because Jared talked sports and cars and now that Charlie knew our secret (after marrying Sue we had to tell him) Jared talked about what a rush it was to protect people. Charlie thought he'd make a great sheriff.

"Bells?"  
"Hm? Oh, right," I looked over at Jared, "Be down in a bit kay?"

"Take your time. I'm not in a hurry."

I nodded my head and ran upstairs. I didn't know what to wear on a date with Jared. Was I suppose to wear what I'd wear with Jake? I pictured myself out with Jared in one of the outfits I'd wore on dates with Jake. I didn't know. Maybe he wanted me to just freshin up. But he wouldn't have said "take your time" if he didn't want me to look nice. I decided to ask him. I went to the railing of the stairs, "Hey Jared, come to the stairs for a sec."

Jared came obidiently, "Yeah?" he laughed with this shitty grin on his face.

I could tell he was thinking about the last time he was at the bottom of these stairs. I looked toward my room selfconciously.

He was up the stairs before I turned back around. "No need to be so self concious, Shorty. You have a great body," he whispered.

I knew I was blushing, "Um, well... what do you want this "great body" to wear tonight?"

Jared became quite and thought for a long time. It was almost five minutes before he spoke again, "Well, there was this one outfit that Jacob was insane over. It was red. I think that one would be perfect."

I laughed remembering exactly which one Jared was talking about. Then I became serious, "For a date with you?"

"Mhm," He winked at me and then ruffled my hair, "Remember take your time, Shorty."

I watched Jared go down the stairs, and he turned back around and motioned taking off his shirt. I laughed knowing it was a reference to the day Leah had the twins.

I ran into my room and went straight to my closet. I pulled out my red dress and slipped it on. The back was tricky to fix. The top of it was like a bra (only it zipped instead of snapped) and was covered with hug crystals. The bottom, well it was barely a bottom. I wore the dress one time on a date with Jake, and he wouldn't stop starring at me... Or touching me.

When I finally had the dress fixxed I put in some hoop earrings; then put on a silver and red bangle bracelet. I decided to leave my hair down and pull my bangs over to the side. Finally I went over to the clothes I had just bought with Leah before the twins were born. I pulled out one of the many shoe boxes (Leah, like Alice, loves to shop, unlike me), and opened it. The knee length boot-heels that laced up the front (Leah insisted I have a few pairs of heels because the "flats and converses aren't good enough" now) were going to be perfect with this outfit. I looked through my tolietries and decided that I would use some perfume. Bath and Body Works had an excellent scent called Twilight Woods. I perked up at the smell of it as I sprayed a little everywhere. Then I used some melon lip gloss on my lips. I ruffled my hair a bit and looked in my vanity. I looked pretty damn hot to be going out with Jared.

"Wow."

I turned at the sound of Jasper's voice. I was stunded for a second. Jasper was in a green doctors uniform with his white coat on top of it. He was so hot in it. "Umm hi?"

Jasper took a deep breath, "Wow."

I smiled, "You already said that cowboy."

"Yeah," he laughed, "guess I did. I just stopped by to tell you" he shook his head and took a deep breath before looking me over one time, "damn you look good."

Now I was laughing, "You don't look to bad yourself Doctor."

Jazz smiled, "What I meant to say was that I stopped by to tell you that I'm not going to be home tonight, if you were thinkikng about coming by or anything. They called me out to the hospital and want me there at 6:30 tonight, but here," he tossed a blue cellphone onto my bed.

"I already have one."

"Not with my number," Jasper smiled, "It's for if you need me."

I blinked at the phone and then looked back to where Jaspee was; he wasn't there. I heard him chuckling in the distance and looked at my clock. 6:29. I shook my head and looked back at my vanity, Jasper's words echoing in my head, _"Damn you look good." _

_Nest time we get to see Bella's reaction to Jake's imprinting! Does she go to New York? Will she end up with Jasper or Jake? Ohhh I love my questions! Until next time!_

_Bella's Dress:_

_http:/www__**(dot)**__weddinggownswholesale__**(dot)**__com/images/large/short%20sexy%20red%20dress%20MY111803_01_LRG__**(dot)**__jpg_

_Bella's Shoes:_

_http:/cdn1__**(dot)**__iofferphoto__**(dot)**__com/img/item/718/333/11/e4c1_1__**(dot)**__JPG_


	6. The Almost Perfect Date

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. Please!_

_This one is uber short, but I just liked stopping it here. I don't have anything super important for the next few weeks sooo I should be updating these more often. Yay!_

_If you haven't noticed, please allow me to inform you of the fact that I have __**not **__changed this story... I think I'm going to Maybe cut it off with her with Jasper and start a sequal for Jared? But that's to far into the future for me to predict. So until then, read review and return to read again :)_

_**JXB Addicted**__: Jared imprinted on Bella. :)_

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Kesha, _

_Marry Me- Train, E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Chances- Five For Fighting, Hey Soul Sister- Train,_

_Chapter Movies: __27 Dresses, Made Of Honor,_

_**Jared's POV**_

Bella leaned into my shoulder as Jane and Rochester kissed for the first time. When Sam told me that Jake wasn't going to take Bella out tonight or go to New York, I knew it was my job to take her out, and what better place to take Miss Bella Swan than to see _Jane Eyre_ in Seattle? I knew I was going to have to tell her about Jake eventually, but first, I figured I'd give her the time of her life. I took her to Cafe De Pollo Loco right on the outskirts of Seattle, and I ordered her her favorite meal (pasta primavera with cinammon twist and mixed fruit). Then we came here to the movies, and I was going to finish off the night by taking her to the cliff on the rez to star gaze. At the cliff, the stars are so much more perfect than they are anywhere else.

After the movie was over, while we were driving in my jeep, Bella started to laugh histarically. "What's wrongm Shorty?" I asked her with a grin.

"It's just," She gasped for air, "out of all of my dates this one- with you -has to be the best."

"And that's funny because?" I was really feeling a hit on my self esteem.

"Because we're just friends, that's why."

"Oh," I whispered, "So, I can't call this the perfect date yet."

Bella gasped, trying- and failing -to act appauled, "Is it because of me?"

I smiled, "No. It's just missing something." I pulled up to the cliff.

"Like what? Cliff diving?"

"No, Shorty," I said grabbing the blanket from the back seat and getting out to open her door, "Come on."

I helped her out of the jeep and laid the blanket on the ground.

"I'm not having sex with you Jared. I'm with Jake." Bella said slightly confused.

"Bella, that hurts." I sighed dramatically, "But since I wasn't going to ask for that. Just lay down with me."

She laid down on the balnket next to me, "Now what?"

"Look up." I said, never taking my eyes off of her.

"Oh, wow." Bella breathed, "It's.. beautiful. Better than a beautiful view don't you think."

I smiled as I watched her smile grow, "I agree. This view, is a lot more beautiful."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes, "I could just go to sleep here."

"Me too," I sighed, "But I have to tell you something."

"What?" She took her gaze off of the sky and graced my face with her big doe eyes.

"Jake, he cancelled the date tonight because," I sighed.

"Because why?" Bella propped herself up on her elebow.

"He imprinted on Baby Bell."

"What?"

I groaned, "Bella don't make me say it again!"

Bella got up quickly, "I need to go."

"Bella-" I reached my hand out to comfort her.

"No. I need to go. Away from you. Away from Jake. Everything."

I was taken aback, "Why me?" I got up and followed her past my jeep.

"You Ass! _Really Jared_? You knew! All night, you knew and you didn't tell me until I was at my _happiest_ moment! _You_ ruined it! You asshole you should have told me instead of keeping it from me!"

"_I know_! Bella, I didn't know how to tell you! I knew I had to tell you, but I didn't know how!"

Bella turned around and stopped me in my tracks, "_You _shouldn't have told me shit. Jake should have had the balls to tell me himself instead of sending _you_."

"He didn't send me. I _wanted_ to be here."

"Why? To laugh? To redicule me? Why was I starting to think you weren't an ass?"

"None of those things are true Bella." I said grabbing her hand.  
"Then _why_ Jared? Why did you tell me?"

"I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"What?" She was shocked.

This wasn't how I wanted to tell her. Hell, I never thought I'd have to tell her. I just figured I could get away with just being there everyday, and I'd be happy for her even when my heart was yerning for her. "Bella, I love you. The day you came back from your mother's, I imprinted on you, and you've been on my mind every day since then."

"No."

"Yes, Bella."

"No. No, this can't be happening!"

"It is Bella," I pulled her close to me, "It is."

"I'm leaving." She said as she pulled out of my grip and pulled a blue cell phone from her clutch. "I'm leaving."

"Bella-"

"Just let me go, Jared. Let me go." Then she walked out my life, and I was praying it wasn't for forever.


	7. Broken

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. Please!_

_I love all of the request I've gotten to keep the Jared/Bella relationship okay instead of ruining it comepletely, and I can honestly say that __**if **__everything goes as planned, I will :)_

_**vampiremom1221-**__ I agree. When I got done writing the last one I thought "oh that sucks eggs for Jared. Poor guy." Then I realized I was the one who wrote that and thought about changing it. Not gonna lie, I'm glad I didn't._

_**kouga's older woman- **__"Have I told you lately that I love you" or at least that your comment's make me smile? I have an addict! :) Yay!_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**____I don't think any of you know completely what you should think about Jared. I can honestly say that everything will turn out okay for Bella though. :)_

_**01katie-**____You never know. Jared might. He should. He could. And he just might :) I agree that Jabcob deserves a nice booty whipping preferabely by my Jare-Bare :)_

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Kesha, _

_Marry Me- Train, E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Chances- Five For Fighting, Hey Soul Sister- Train,_

_Come On- Green, Airplanes- B.O.B. ft. Hailey Williams, This Town- O.A.R., Just Can't Get Enough- _

_Black Eyed Peas, Meant To Live- Switchfoot, _

_**Bella's POV**_

I could feel Jared's jeep behind me, following my every move as I ran to the Black house. I couldn't call Jasper because I didn't want Jared and him to get into a fight, but I _could _give give Jake hell tonight. _I sware Jake is such an ass! Making Jared tell me the truth, and then telling him to lie by saying he imprinted on me! Jake.. Ass.. Both of them are._ The tears I was trying to hold in started pouring down my face, and of course, being me, I fell.

I heard Jared's jeep come to a stop before I could even check to see if I was okay.

"Bella!"

"Stop!" I cried, "Stop following me! Stop acting like you care! Just stop Jared!"

"Bella," he whispered as he looked at my ankle, "I _do _care, more than you'll ever know."

I whinced as he touched my ankle, "Liar."

Jared shook his head at me and sighed, "Bella, at least let me drive you to the hospital. You've broke your ankle."

"No. I need to talk to Jake."

"You mean yell at him," Jared stated. Then he continued, "I'll call him and have him come to the hospital to take you back to Charlie's okay?"

"Fine." I pouted. Then I realized I might get to see Jasper tonight after all. It didn't help any though.

Jared started to pick me up, and I kicked at him. "I can do it myself."

"You'll hurt yourself more." He said calmly. I shook my head and he shrugged, "Try, but if you can't-"

"You can help me Asshole." I said getting up and falling right back down because of the pain.

Jared caught me before I could hit the ground, "Told you." He hoisted me up into his arms, and I caught a glimpse of his eyes. He seemed to truely care. I couldn't believe it.

It didn't take long for us to get to the hospital.

"Here," Jared said as he sat me in one of the waiting room chairs, "I'll go check you in."

I glarred at him, "I don't need your help Jared. Let me handle this by myself."

"You need some kind of-"

"Bella?" It was Jasper.

I tried to smile, "Hey."

"What-" he looked at my swollen ankle, "Nevermind."

"Don't you have some babies to deliver, Hale?"

"Jared, stuff it."

Jasper smirked toward Jared, "Actually, I do." He glanced at me with a pained expression; I soon realized that I was so angry that someone had to be feeling the pain of my foot. "Neuton."

A man with brownish blonde hair, a normal football player's build, and a scruffy beard popped out of his seat, "How's Jess?"

Jasper's eyes tightened, and he turned toward him, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private to discuss this, Mike."

Mike, my old personal puppy dog, looked at me and Jared for the first time, "Bella? Isabella Swan? Is that you?" I nodded my head, and Mike continued, "Anything you can say to me, you can say infront of Bella and her... friend."

Jasper's mouth twitched at what Mike was assuming, but the somber look quickly came back, "Mike, she.. Come on." He pulled Mike into a room by himself.

"Miss Swan?"

I was shocked that I was called to come next.

"I signed you up." Jared said while picking me up, "I figured while you and the leech were talking I could sign you up."

The nurse offered to get me a wheel chair; I started to agree to it, but Jared insisted that he could carry me.

We were placed in trama 2, and I was immediately taken to get x-rays. I was brought back to the room, and, to my dismay at the moment, Jared was still there. We waited in silence for about 30 minutes to an hour. Finally the doctor came to my room.

"Sorry," the familar voice called, "the way your ankle has broke has stumped everyone in the hospital."

It finally hit me, and I looked up, "Carlisle?"

He smiled. He still looked so young, even with his silver wig and make up enhanced face, "Yes, Bella. It's me. Like I was saying. You've broke your ankle in the most odd manner, but no one here finds it a suprise that you were the one who did it. It's basically impossible to brake this bone," he pointed to a bone in my foot that joined my ankle," but you did it. I'm going to put a cast on your leg for a good six weeks. Until then, no traveling out of the state. You are now my personal patient so I can make sure this heals without having to reset it. Now, what color would you like?"

I looked at my throbbing foot and sighed, "Blue?"

Carlisle smiled, "Blue it is."

After Carlisle got my foot into a cast and gave me a pair of krutches and a prescription for pain medication he patted me on the back, "See you in two weeks for a check up Bella."

"Okay, Carlisle."

Jared, who had been quitely sitting in the corner, spoke up, "Are you ready?"

"You're not taking me home."

Jared sighed, "How do you plan on getting home Bella? Wobbling?"

"If I have to." I snapped.

"She won't be wobbling." Jasper's voice came from the doorway.

I looked over at him, as did Jared, "You've got a better idea, bloodsucker?"

"Yes. Bella, would you like to spend the night with us? I'm off in five minutes."

"Sure."

"No."

Jared and I both spoke together.

"And why the hell not?" I snapped at Jared.

"I'm not leaving you with them, Bella. They broke you once. Who's to say they won't again?"

"We won't." Carlisle and Jasper both declared.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It's my choice. Not your choice, Asshole. Just.. Just go back to your stupid wolf pack, and never try to help me again."

Jared's eyes seemed to be filled with tears, but I knew he was just a good actor. "I love you." he whispered as he slipt out the door. He turned around and looked at me one last time before leaving the hospital.

**Jared's POV**

_20 minutes later_

I was back on the rez, and I was a mess. I had cried the whole way home. The woman I would always love, didn't love me; hell, she hated me with a firey passion. I would settle for friendship if that was all I could have, but this; her not wanting anything to do with me.. I could kill myself. So of course, now is the perfect time for Sam to start howling.

I ran to the woods and phased quickly.

_What the hell?_ Jake's voice roared in my head. _She's alone with you for one night, and she brakes her foot?_

_You don't even care ass!_ I yelled in my head, trying not to fall over from the twinging pain in my chest.

_She said all of __**that **__to you?_ Paul whined. _Man, I can feel the heartbrake bad._

_I don't see how Jake's yelling at you through the pain. _Broady declared.

_He's an ass, that's how._

_Jared stop for a second. _Sam tried to sound like Alpha, but the pain was getting to him too. _Just shut up. Let me talk._

_And __**then**__ beat the bastard to death._ Leah chuckled.

_What she said._

_Sam,_ Jake tried to object.

_You deserve it. We __**all **__think you do. Not because you've imprinted, but because you've hurt part of this pack. You've done something in Jared's life that can't be undone. _ Sam paused for a long time. _Now let's get down to buisness. I was out on patrol by myself today, and the redhead has returned._

_The one that had been searching the peninsula over a few years ago? _Quil thought.

_Yeah, I remember, _Embry chimmed in, _she was after something. We never did find out what though._

_What __**is**__ she after? _Sam asked to no one in particular.

_So we're back on crazy patrol? _Leah asked.

_Everyone except you and Paul. Isabella and Harry need you both._

_Well, _Jake spoke up, _Bella did mention that there was a redheaded vampire who came through when she first started hanging out with the Cullen's. Maybe Bella knows what she's after._

_Maybe. _Sam contemplated this, _Leah, pay a visit to Bella. See what she knows._

We phased back and the pain of being rejected, the hatred in Bella's venom words, and the pain of not being assigned to go talk to her, were no longer burdens of the pack but my own to bare. I pulled my shorts on and saw Jacob.

Then all of the anger that had been boiled up inside of me since Jake's imprint came out. I tackled him and beat his face into the closet but sharpest rock I could find. I kicked his stomach and punched him in the face again and again until my fingers began to bleed, and all I could feel was the pain of my fingers. I didn't care though. My life was hell because of him, and I wasn't going to stop until I was comepletely done.I kicked his face once, and after a while Paul pulled me off of him.

"You've gave him enough hell for one night."

I looked at Jake. He was covered in my blood but mainly his. Even though my hand was throbbing, I felt pleasure in knowing he was hurt. He'd never feel the pain of his imprint hating him, but he'd feel the pain of my fists in his face.

"Jared," Sam said, now in complete Alpha mode, "get to the doctor, and no more beating up Jake. Paul, see that he goes to the doctor. We'll probably need one for Jake too."

"Will do Sam." Paul looked down at Jake, "Note to self: never piss Jared off."


	8. The Vampire Named What?

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. Please!_

_I love all of the request I've gotten to keep the Jared/Bella relationship okay instead of ruining it comepletely, and I can honestly say that __**if **__everything goes as planned, I will :)_

_Sooooo I was looking forward to getting all of your comments.. Then I get comments telling me fanfiction net isn't showing the chapter... Yeah.. Umm.. I did post a chapter, in case you were wondering... Hopefully it's up and running now, and hopefully this one's up too :)_

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Kesha, Marry _

_Me- Train, E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Chances- Five For Fighting, Hey Soul Sister- Train,Come On_

_- Green, Airplanes- B.O.B. ft. Hailey Williams, This Town- O.A.R., Meant To Live- Switchfoot, California _

_King Bed- Rhianna, Why Can't I- Liz, F-ing Perfect- Pink, Let It Rain- David Nail,_

_Do The John Wall- Troop 43, _

_**Bella's POV**_

_3 weeks later_

"Jasper this is really sweet of you." I said as I hobbled up the stairs.

"It's no problem, Bella. I've told you that about a million times. None of us sleep any way. So what would six weeks of you hurt?"

I smiled, "But still.. You didn't have to take off work for me."

"I did." Jasper whispered.

It was quite for a few minutes. "Charlie practically had a heart attack when I told him Jake and I broke up, and when I told him that I was going to stay with you until I could leave for New York he was angry and blaming Jake."

"Why New York?" Jasper scrunched his nose, "There's so much nose and traffic and-"

"And it's one of the most amazing places in the world."

"Bella? Real reason?"  
"I got offered a job. Teaching an English class actually, and it _is_ an amazing place. Have you ever been?"

"Have I ever been?" Jasper laughed, "Have I ever been? Remember our graduation caps?" Jasper noddod toward a wall on the second floor, where the living room was.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Two-hundred and eighty six of those are from high schools in New York."

"I guess you have been there."

"Mhm." Jasper smiled, "But it won't kill me to go one more time."

"Why would you go again?"

"Bella!"

"Leah?" I looked around the living room and finally, I noticed her on the balcaney. "Leah?" I started to get up, but Jasper pushed me, gently, back into the seat. "Why?"

Jasper smiled, "Your leg Bella? You don't need to be up and about on it to much. I'll get it." Jasper walked over to the door quicker than I could comprehend with my human eyes. It was going to take a while to get use to that; the pack never did do stuff like that unless they were in wolf form. "Come in, Leah."

"Bloodsucker," Leah glarred, "I need to speak with Bella alone."

"Why? Jake want to apologize suddenly? Or Jared?"

Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Jared feels like shit. He misses you like crazy. You _should _talk to him. As for the asshole formerly known as Jacob Black, I could care less if you talk to him. Sure he imprinted on my daughter, but he hurt my best friend and my husband's best friend, both of whom are godparents to my kids. I could care less about him now. Jared beat the shit out of him for ruining your relationship. Jake's healing at his house, and if I'm not mistaken there's been talk of kicking him out. That's not what I'm here to talk about though."

I sighed, wishing I could beleive that Jared really cared, but knowing he never could. "What then?"  
"Jake told us there was a redheaded leech who was here when you first met the Cullens."

"Victoria?" Jasper questioned.

"I don't know." Leah looked at him like he was stupid, "If I did she'd be dead. Anyway, the pack needs to know what you know."

"Why?" Jasper asked curtly, "What's going on?"  
"She's in town. Sam caught her while he was patroling the boarder. She got away. It's like she's after something."

"She's a master at running." Jasper said.

"How do you know that?"  
"Her mate, James," I spoke up, "was a tracker. He was after me. Edward killed him."

"You said she just recently returned?" Jasper asked.

"To Forks, yes, but we believe she's been in the Seattle area."

Jasper nodded his head, "We assumed someone was there. More than one. Why here though? Why now?"

"That's all I know." I whispered. Leah nodded her head and turned to leave when it hit me. "A mate for a mate."

"What?" Leah turned back around.

Jasper's eyes met mine with fear and understanding.

"A mate. For. A mate."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked.

"Edward killed James," Jasper whispered, "So it appears, in her mind, Edward will feel the same pain if she kills-"

"Bella." Leah looked devistated. "I have to tell Sam."

Jasper nodded, "Obviousley we all need to talk."

Leah nodded, "I'll talk to Sam. He'll call you Bella."


	9. Victoria's Plan?

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that._

_If you haven't read my Fire Series I encourage you to do so. Please!_

_I love all of the request I've gotten to keep the Jared/Bella relationship okay instead of ruining it comepletely, and I can honestly say that __**if **__everything goes as planned, I will :)_

_**Legolas' Girl 31-**____Thanks! I hope it stays awesome!_

_**LittleRin26-**__ Yes it is and hopefully it gets better and better!_

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ Just so you know, you make my day. So happy you like this. Hope you actually read this because you just make my day! :)_

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Ke$ha, Marry Me- _

_Train, E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Chances- Five For Fighting, Hey Soul Sister- Train,Come On- Green River _

_Ordinance, Airplanes- B.O.B. ft. Hailey Williams, This Town- O.A.R., Meant To Live- Switchfoot, California King _

_Bed- Rhianna, Why Can't I- Liz, F-ing Perfect- Pink, Let It Rain- David Nail, Do The John Wall- Troop 43, Mr. _

_Brightside- The Killers, Billionare- Travie Mccoy ft. Bruno Mars, Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback, Harry _

_Potter Theme Music (I know that's not the name of it, but hey, everyone can recognize it this way.), Home- _

_Switchfoot, Narnia Lullaby- ?, According To Him- ?, SuperMassive Black Hole- Muse, Even More Of _

_The Harry Potter Theme Music Of Whom's Name And Author I Know Not, SLOTAAT Theme Song, _

_**Bella's POV**_

"I really don't understand why you have to do this Jasper." I said, hobbling beside of him.

"Because Bella, if that redheaded bitch is after you, she has to go through me."

"But Jasper.. She's not gonna get me. I'm going to New York."

"Better safe than sorry."

"Well, if you're asking me-"

"I'm not, Bella. After all, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission."

"Enough with the cliches, Jazz. It's my life not yours. If she wants it, she'll have to come and find me."

"And she will."

"But she won't. I'll be long gone, _out _of Forks, by then."

Jasper laughed, "And you think she won't track you down? Bella that's stupid to think. First things first, we get rid of her then; I take you to New York. Okay?"

"But Jasper-"  
"No buts. Bella, I'm not gonna let you die, and that's that."

I stopped as Jasper walked toward the woods. "Fine, you get involved, but this doesn't involve _them_, not anymore it doesn't."

"Bella." Jasper turned around with a displeased look on his face, "Just because _your_ pissed doesn't mean you're not really Jared's imprint. Because you are, as far as I know, and it invovles him. So it involves them."

"But I'm not. Unless you know something I don't."

"Why would Jared lie to you about that?"

"To make me hate Jake less." It was simple; who couldn't see that? "To make me understand. Or at least to try to."

"Bella. I don't know what to tell you," Jasper sighed, "Let's just go." He walked over and picked me up, "Grab your krutches. We're gonna be late at this pace."

I did as he said, and shut my eyes tight. I felt a gust of wind in my face. "Bella, we're here." Jasper said, still, some what, angry with me.

I put my krutches on the ground and Jasper sat me down beside of moved out of my view, and what did I see? Jacob.. He was infront of Baby Bell doing The John Wall and making her laugh and giggle. I wanted to jump up and punch him again and again, over and over. I didn't realize I had spoken my plans aloud until Jared, who was behind me, said, "Already did that. The jerk heals pretty fast."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my krutches. "If I hobble away, you won't follow me will you?"

He shook his head, "I'd follow you anywhere Bella."

I whinced out of pain, but continued to talk, "You're going to New York aren't you?"

"The minute you leave, I follow." Jared shrugged.

"But I don't want you to. Isn't that what the imprinter is suppose to do? What the imprintee wants?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"But nothing. I want you stay here. Where your friends are, your family, and where you're suppose to be."

"I'm suppose to be with you."

"No, you're not."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, okay?"

"No. It's not. One day, you'll see what I see Bella.. Until then," Jared sighed, "can we just start over; be friends again?"

"It'll never be the same Jared."

Jared smiled, "That's the plan. It should only get better from here."

I rolled my eyes, and whinced again.

"Hey Jared!" Jasper called, "Bella's backpack has her pain medication in it. Get it, make sure she takes it. I can't stand feeling her pain a minute longer!"

Jared chuckled and grabbed my backpack. Jared took the orange tube from the side of my back pack, and he read the label, opened it, and shook out two pills, "Open up, Bella." He said in a sing songy voice.

I frowned; I hated taking medicine.I shook my head.

"Oh come on." I wouldn't respond. "Don't make me tickle you."

I glarred at Jared, but I assumed he was bluffing and shook my head like a little girl.

Jared laughed and started tickling my very ticklish sides. I started laughing, and Jared shoved the hand with the pills over my mouth. "Now swollow." I tried to pull out of his grip, but he ended up pulling me into his lap, "Swollow it." I did as he demanded, and Jared pulled a bottle of water out of the back pack as he put the pill bottle back. "Here. Drink up." He grinned at me.

I glarred at him, but I took the lid off of the water and drank.

"See, it's not that bad Bella." Jared laughed, "Especially if you have fun while taking them."

I swatted at him with my hand, "Just stop!"

"Being me? I can't do that Bella."

"Could you let me out of your lap at least?"

Jared looked down and sighed, "Um.. Yeah." He put his hands at my waist and picked me up and put me beside of him. He put his arm over my shoulder and smiled, "That better?"

I tried to smile, but I just felt pain because he really didn't care like he was pretending to.

"Hey Loverboy," Sam called over to Jared, "Get your ass over here! We've got a bitch to track down!"

"He's not a Loverboy!" I yelled at Sam.

Sam tossed his head back and laughed. Jared laughed too, "Yes, I am. I am." He jogged off and joined the other wolves.

Jacob looked at me for a long time, but finally turned his attention to Sam. "Jasper and I have talked. He has talked to his clan, and because of this monster, Victoria, our tribe and their family have called a truce. We trust that they want nothing but Bella's safety. Therefore, we have to work together to kill this Victoria and whoever else she might be working with." Sam looked at Jasper and nodded.

"I fear, as does each memeber of my family, that she might be trying to form a newborn army. We believe she watched Bella over the last few years, while she's been at Seattle U." Jasper turned his attention toward me, "Bella, did you know a Riley?"

Riley. Oh Riley. He was my best friend at Seattle U. He turned up missing, and I haven't seen him since. "Yeah, why?"

Jasper frowned, "We believe she turned him as well as at least four others that have gone missing in the Seattle area over the last few years. She is planning on, if I'm not mistaken, attacking Bella when she returns to the university to get her things."

"What's the difference between normal vampire and a newborn? Just their age?" Paul questioned.

"I'm afraid not. You see, new borns are much more powerful and have a greater desire for blood. They go crazy over it."

"So we're probably dealing with a messed up bitch and a bunch of blood crazied freaky leech- I mean vampires?" Jared asked.

"Well at least the crazy messed up bitch, and she'll be a handleful."

"Not really," Jared said, "She'll probably, if your theory is right, have Riley get into Bella's dorm somehow. She'll hide. Riley will 'suprise Bella' by showing up and being okay. The tears will start and then the redheaded bitch kills her. Whereever Bella is, is where Victoria will end up."

"You're right." Jasper said, "But how has she convienced this Riley character to let her kill Bella?"

Jacob laughed.

"Jacob?" Sam barked, "Do you know?"

"How can you miss it?" he turned to me with a smile, "He still loves you."

"What?" Everyone, except me and Jacob, questioned.

"When Bella first transferred she told me about him."  
"But he was _never_ in love with me you ass. You just said that."

"No, Bella, he was. She told me about the first time they met. She was in an internet cafe, typing a research paper about Scriptotherapy, I think, and this guy comes out of the blue with two drinks. One was so happenly Bella's favorite. He just sat there and talked to her. It became a ritual everyday until she finished her paper. Then she saw him again, in her second semester. They had English together. Then they hung out all of the time. When he found out about me, he got protective and insisted on her going on vactions with his family."

"That's why you didn't come back alot." Jared looked at me.

"He didn't love me. We were friends."

"Oh he loved you." Jared stated, "Sounds like he was head over heals and was determined to make you the same way." Jared looked at Jacob, "Do you have any ideas about how she's making him listen to her asswhole?"

"He's fallen for her too." Jacob said, "She's convinced him that Bella was jsut dangling his heart along for the trips and probably laughing behind his back about it. Plus only one of them can live forever."

"Doesn't he know he can change people?" Jasper asked to no one in preticular.

"Probably, but he doesn't want to risk losing Bella, and if he won't, Victoria certainly won't do it."

"It all make sense now." Jasper said. "It makes perfect sense."

"What about getting rid of them?" Sam asked, "Any plans?"

"Yeah. My family couldn't make it today, but they'll need training too. So tomorrow?"  
Sam nodded curlty. "We'll be here."

That was apparently a dismissal because Leah and Paul, quickly, flanked my sides, with my godchildren. "Bella, they've grown so much since you last saw them."

"They have." I smiled. "They're both so adorable."

"Aren't they?" Leah gushed.

"Before we know it, they'll both go all wolf on us."  
"Don't talk about it, Paul. We're going to enjoy them while they're this little."

Jacob, who had wondered upon the scene while Paul and Leah were talking, whispered in my ear, "Any chance you'll forgive me?"

"Any chance hell will freeze over today?" I said, glarring at him.

"Guess not," He looked kind of glum, "I still love you, you know?"  
"I'm done with this shit." I looked at Leah and Paul, "I love you both. I love Harry Seth and I love Baby Bell, but as long as this good for nothing asshole is asking for forgivenes and trying to make me love him again. I'm out."

"We understand." Leah glarred at Jacob, "It won't be a problem any longer."

I just shook my head and grabbed my krutches. "I know you think that, but he's always gonna be there. See ya." I got up, with the help of Paul, and started hobbling back.  
I felt a gust of wind behind me, "Slow your roll Cowgirl. I gottcha." Jasper picked me up, "Got your krutches?"

I picked my krutches up and nodded, "Not mad anymore?"  
Jasper laughed, "Who could stay mad at a sweet little woman like you?"

I didn't even realize Jasper had been running until he opened the door of my truck. "Thanks." I said swinging myself around in the passengers side. Jasper shut the door and was beside of me in the driver's seat. "It's no problem. It's a honor to help you, Bella."

"Why?"

:"Why what?" He turned to me.

"Why is it an honor? Why are you so sweet to me?"  
"Because."

"Because? Because why?"

And that's how I got my first kiss from Jasper Hale. It hit me like a thousand bricks, but it was like water to a dehydrated person. The more I drank the more satisfied I felt, but at the same time, I felt like I was never gonna get enough. Let's just say, somehow, Jasper managed to kiss and drive the whole way home.


	10. Final Details

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! _

_**DISCLAIMER!**____I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( If I did own the Twilight Saga I'd be SM and I'd be making millions. And as much as I wish I did, I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing; instead I'd be consintrating on the work of painting nude men :) _

_Soooo my birthday is this Thursday, and as an early bday present from myself, I've decided to update :) _

_**dreamer1483-**__ She is very thickheaded. That's one of her downfalls in this story, as you will soon see. And I know what you mean. I was originaly planning for this to be just Bella/Jasper, but then Jared some how came up and well.. Here we all are, torn and broken._

_**Jasper's forever-**____Wait for it. You'll see_

_**MidnightThief-**__ Yes she is. And yes, poor Jared._

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ (:)) Wait and see my dear friend, wait and see. I think I'm going to satisfy everyone with this if everything goes as planned. :) Don't stop making me smile pretty pretty please (:))_

_One of the songs below (I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreery) has become my favorite song, and you can count on it coming back later on in this story :)_

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Ke$ha, Marry Me- _

_Train, E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Chances- Five For Fighting, Hey Soul Sister- Train,Come On- Green River _

_Ordinance, Airplanes- B.O.B. ft. Hailey Williams, This Town- O.A.R., Meant To Live- Switchfoot, California King _

_Bed- Rhianna, Why Can't I- Liz, F-ing Perfect- Pink, Let It Rain- David Nail, Do The John Wall- Troop 43, Mr. _

_Brightside- The Killers, Billionare- Travie Mccoy ft. Bruno Mars, Never Gonna Be Alone- Nickelback, Harry _

_Potter Theme Music (I know that's not the name of it, but hey, everyone can recognize it this way.), Home- _

_Switchfoot, Narnia Lullaby- ?, According To Him- ?, SuperMassive Black Hole- Muse, Even More Of _

_The Harry Potter Theme Music Of Whom's Name And Author I Know Not, SLOTAT Theme Song, _

_Katty Perry- Firework, More Than Fine- Switchfoot, Your Surrender- Neon Trees, Positive- _

_Taio Cruz, I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreery, Like My Mother Does- Lauren Alena, _

_Don't You Forget About Me- David Cook, I Love New York- Glee Cast, Light It Up _

_Tonight- Glee Cast, _

_**Bella's POV**_

The next few days were filled with kisses and training. I watched as the Cullens and the wolf pack learned techniques one by one to destroy newborns. We decided that we were going to go back to Seattle, so I could "gather my belongings," and that the wolf pack and the Cullens would be outside waiting. Considering their amazing hearing, they'd know when she came in the picture.

"Leave Victoria to me." Jasper said.

"I think I'll take her actually," Jared insisted. No one new about me and Jasper yet because he felt it was better that way. So, of course, Jared _acted _like he thought it was his duty to protect me. "She's after the girl of my dreams after all."

Jasper glarred at Jared, "You don't know what you're messing with when it comes to her. She's crazy. She'd kill you and Bella before five minutes was up."

"I would never let a thing touch Bella."

"But you can't think like her."

"I think you're both to full of yourselves and would be to busy trying to protect Bell to kill the bitch." Emmett chuckled, "My opinion is let the ones who have been the most concentrated protect Bella and fight the bitch."

"And who," Carlisle asked, "Would you suggest Em?"

"Me and Jacob. We've both had our head in the gme all week, and both of us have the best aim when it comes to beating that sack of flour to a pulp."

"Emmet that'a insane!" Jasper declared, "Just because you both can rip a bag of flour to shredds doesn't mean that you can think through a plan for killing her."

I sighed, "Jacob can."

Everyone looked at me.

"I might hate Jake right now, but if there's one thing that I've learned about him over the years, it's that his tactics are always the spot on ones; the ones that get the best results."

Jasper walked over to me, and as if he couldn't help it, put his hand on my cheek, "Are you sure? Do you trust them?"

I smiled, "With my life." Literally, I did. Emmett was my big brother, my tedddy bear, and as much as I hate Jacob, he protected all of those years.

Jasper, who was all about doing the unexpected today, kissed me and pulled away, "Okay."

Everyone looked at us with shock. Jasper coughed and then continued talking, "Jacob you and Emmett work on a plan to defeat Victoria and protect Bella. The rest of you remember our plan: Monday morning we leave for Seattle." Jasper picked me up; by now I had ditched the krutches as his house, "Let's go get this cast off, Bella." He smiled as he took off running, Carlisle right behind him.

We got to the hospital, and Jasper and Carlisle slowed down to a slow walk. We were next to Carlisle's Mercede's. We walked up to one of the nurse's, "Angelina, Bella's here to get her cast off."

"Bella?" Her head shot up. "Oh my! Bella!"

"Ang! How are you?"

"Good, and you look- good."

I was clinging to Jasper, who got pushed into a lake today while fighting Emmett. His clothing was cling to his body. I'm beating I wasn't the one she was talking to.  
"Thanks."

"Unhuh.. So, when did," She motioned to me and Jasper, "This happen?"

"A while ago." Jasper smiled. "What can I say? I love her."

"Aww." She smiled, truly happy for us, just like the old Angelina. "I'm glad for you two. You know, after me and Ben didn't work out I was crushed, but Eric was there to pick up the pieces, and I guess that's what happened for you Bella?"

"Yeah it's the simple way of puting it." I smiled, "Now I'd love to get this cast off of me."

"Right." She looked at Jasper, "You know where. Your dad has to clock in then we're ready to get started." Jasper took me into a sucluded room. "I'll be back, I'm going to get a spare change of clothes from Carlisle's car."

I made a pouty face, "I'd like for you to keep that on personally."

He groaned and leaned down to kiss me, "I love you." He rubbed his hand up and down my cheek, down my neck, and my arms. "You're everything to me."

He kissed my hand and left the room. About ten minutes later Angelina came into the room. "Dr. Cullen ordered you to have an x-ray to make sure everything's okay with that leg."

"Alright."

"So tell me, Carlisle says that you're planning on going to New York. Is Jasper going too?"

I smiled, "I hope so. He's my everything."

She smiled, "Sounds like Eric to me. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I'm glad you two are together. I would never saw that happening in high school."

"I know," She sighed, "We're getting married this weekend. You all should come to the wedding. Plus," She looked at me in confidence, "I haven't told him yet, but we're pregnant."

"Congradulations."

I took a total of thirty minutes before we got back to the room. There, Jasper was in Wranglers. He smiled at me, "Dad didn't have a it doesn't bother you to much Bella."

I laughed, "I think I'll live."

Carlisle came into the room, glanced at Jasper, rolled his eyes, and got to work on removing my cast. "I should be home soon. I just have to stay untill Dr. Truman gets here because he's going to be late."

"Do you need me to come back and cover a few of his patients?"

Carlisle looked to Jasper greatfully, "That would be you son."

Jasper picked me up, "Shall we go?"

"I think I can walk."

"I know you can," He kissed me, "But, I like carrying you."

I giggled, and Jasper carried me out to Carlisle's car. Kissing and Drving was quickly becoming a ritual in our lives.

_**-o-**_

I was on the sofa laying in Jasper's arms. This, surely, was Heaven. My feelings about him were so strong, and I was sure his were too. "Hey Jazz?"

"Hmm?" he purred.

"You know how you can read my feelings?"

"Mhm.. A lot of love." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, but can you... project your feelings?"

I looked up at Jasper, in fear that he thought I was crazy, to find him smiling. "You mean, you don't already know?"

"Yeah I know, but I just think it would feel different to feel your love and mine."

He smiled and suddenly I was overpowered by this feeling of pure bliss; of happiness, lust, and love. I turned around and kissed Jasper. He smiled as he kissed back and laid me down on the sofa.

There was a cough from behind us, and Jasper sat up. I too sat up to see a little pixxie, my dear Alice, there with a Greek god; taller than Emmett even, muscular, tan, black hair, and dark smoldering eyes. I asssumed this was her mate. "After everything that I've predicted, I didn't see this coming." She laughed, "How did I not see this coming."

"Well," I smiled, "Victoria _is_ a bitch."

"Not her. I saw that. You and him." She nodded toward Jasper.

I looked at Jasper and frowned, "You mean I'm not your-"

"No." He whispered sadly.

"Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter Bella. I choose you. I;m in love with you."

"After all Bella," Alice smiled, "The future isn't set in stone."

"You told me that once." I said thinking back.

"I did, and it's true. Obviously Jazz has fallen pretty hard to not even care about his mate, but I suspect it's been that way for a while."

Jasper smiled, "Since I saw you after deliving the twins to be percise."

"I love you." I hugged him.

"I know you do." he said as waves of love hit me over and over again.

"This," Alice stepped aside and motioned to the Apollo, "Is Valtair."

He stepped foreward and kissed my hand, "Val. Or as the ladies know me, Apollo."

Jasper laughed, "Apollo here, has a power. He's able to make any girl who isn't in love fall for him."

"Trust me," he purred, "I didn't do that to Alice. I had no desire to."

"But," she smiled, "It's really interesting when we want information." She laughed.

"No, my real power is making people fall in love with eachother. Helping them to find the right one." He looked between me and Jasper with a look of consentration. "But anyway, plans? To kill Victoria I mean?"

Jasper looked down at me, "Jacob and Emmett are on this one."

"Is Jake still hooked on you Bell?"

"Baby Bell, yes." I sighed. "Let's not talk about it. I'll just sum it up by saying I hate at least two memebers in the wolf pack now."  
"Two?" Alice seemed to not comprehend what I was saying. "Jacob and?"  
"Jared." Jasper said, "Let's just say he's killed their friendship according to Bella."

Alice smiled, "Okay. Okay, so Monday?"

Jasper nodded, "Monday. That's a weekend for Bella to rest, and know that her life is safe."

Alice nodded and smiled at me, "So, how long have you two been going on?"

Jasper smiled, "Four day, Twelve hours, 18 minutes, and," he looked at his watch, "36 seconds."

Alice and Val laughed.

I could tell, this was the start of something big. Something happy, wild, and big.


	11. A Saturday Wedding

_This chapter is long, fashion talking, fluffy, and smutty. I hope you enjoy._

_How have you all been enjoying this ride that is known as __**Whole Again?**__ thus far? I honestly care! Please tell me!_

_I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( If I did own the Twilight Saga I'd be SM and I'd be making millions. And as much as I wish I did, I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing; instead I'd be consintrating on the work of painting nude men :) Of course, by painting nude men, I don't mean on a canvase if ya catch my drift ;)_

_**Kittyinaz-**__ Just wait and see. But I agree, it's not fair._

_**JXB Addicted-**__ I love your enthusiasim! And it really does seem that way doesn't it?_

_**-**__ Sounds like I have another addict :)_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ You're full of questions. :) No they're not mates. I can't tell you who his mate is. Can he do that? I can't answer that question either, but in due time you'll know. No Bella is not a wolf. I hope to ease your confussion soon. _

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ (:)) Usually I hate to supply addicts, buuuut in your case, I make acceptions, but they're not really accpetions because I'm adicted to writing this. Soooo we're both addicts. You have no clue how happy I am that you are addicted to my story :) Without your addiction, I would have probably given up on posting by now._

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews. I love you all! _

_For those of you who are wondering, "where are those lemons?" They will come. I promise, but untill then I will give you some smut :) _

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Ke$ha, Marry Me- _

_Train, E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Chances- Five For Fighting, Hey Soul Sister- Train,Come On- Green River _

_Ordinance, Airplanes- B.O.B. ft. Hailey Williams, Meant To Live- Switchfoot, California King Bed- Rhianna, F-ing _

_Perfect- Pink, Do The John Wall-Troop 43, Home- Switchfoot, Narnia Lullaby- ?, SuperMassive Black Hole- _

_Muse, Firework- Katty Perry, More Than Fine- Switchfoot, I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreery, Just _

_Can't Get Enough- Black Eyed Peas, Blink- Revive, Back To December- Taylor Swift, The Lazy Song-_

_Bruno Mars, Never Alone- Barlow Girl, According To You- Orianthi, Crush- David Archuleta, Shut _

_Up and Kiss Me- Orianthi, Loving You Tonight- Andrew Allen,Raise Your Glass- Pink, Granade- _

_Bruno Mars, Uncharted- Sara Barcilles, No Air- Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown, Jar of Hearts- _

_Christina Perri, Boyfriend- BTR, Fireflys- Owl City, Something To Believe In- Parachute, _

_The Time of My Life- Billy Medley ft. Jennifer Wardlos, She's Like the Wind- Patrick _

_Swayzee, Loverboy- Dirty Dancing, Yes- Dirty Dancing, Supposed To Be- Default, _

_**Bella's POV**_

I woke up Saturday in the the softest bed I've ever laid in, covered with black silk sheets. I looked up to see Jasper looking down on me. I kissed him. "We have a wedding."

Jasper smiled, "Who's my sweet?"  
"Angelina's," I smiled, "she invited us when I got my cast off."

"Actually," Jasper looked down, slightly embarrased, "I was already invited. I just wasn't going to go. Wouldn't think you'd want to."

I laughed, "True, but, aside from you and your family, she was my only true friend. I owe it to her to go."

"I guess so." He looked at the clock, " You have an hour and a half to get ready. Alice heard you. From what I hear right now, she's coming to help and probably bringing Rose." Jasper paused and tilted his head to the side, "Alice, it wasn't a suprise. Anyone who knows you, knows that you'd want to play dress up. Do you not remember junior prom?" I shuddered, and Jasper laughed, "Bella remembers. Just get up here."

I felt so weird knowing that Jasper was talking to Alice, who was outside walking with Valtair. I guess I would get use to it eventually.

Alice and Rose came into the room. Rose had a tone garmet bags in one hand, and in the other, she was balancing several differnet shoe boxes ranging in different shapes and sizes. Alice had a bunch of bags, make up bags to be precise. "Let's begin." Alice clapped her hands.

Rose smiled, "Bet you wish you didn't mention anything now."

"Rose," Alice glarred, "stuff it." She turned her attention back to me. "You, fashion show time. See that?" She pointed toward the closet, and I nodded. "It's up above the regular floor." She was right. It was elevated quite a bit, almost like it was another room.

"Originally," Rose said, "that closet was two rooms."

"Thanks Rose," Alice glanced at her then turned back to me, "Anyway, go in there. Rose will bring all of her gowns that she thought would look good on you and her shoes for you to try on. Come out and we'll yay or nay them." She looked at Rose. "Make sure to put the shoes that go with the dress at the dress so Bella doesn't-"

"Mess up?" I offered, "Because I very well could."

"And you probably will." Rose laughed, "But I'll do it." She ran into the closet and a little over a minute later came back. "Done."

"Okay," Alice smiled at me. "first one of Rose's gowns. Then one of mine. Go."

She pushed me into the oversized closet. I was beting that since Alice was back, Jasper was getting kicked out of this room. I opened the first garmet bag. The dress was a floor lentgh dark purple gown. I came out of the closet, and Alice and Rose looked shocked.

"If we put her hair up."

"Or if we can get it to wave and put it on one side." Rose suggested.

"Definately a maybe." Alice declared.

"One of Alice's dresses next Bella. They're on the other side."

Alice's first dress was white. It came up to my thighs and just wasn't me from the start. I came out to get their opinion. "Just go back." Rose said.

Alice and nodded in agreement.

I went back and grabbed a garmet bag from Rose's side of the room. The dress was simple, blue, and came to my knees. The shoes that went with it were white sandals with a blue sunflower. I came out and Alice laughed.

"It looks like you'll need a sunhat to go with that outfit."

Rose glarred, "It's a wedding, Alice. People wear that sort of thing to weddings."

"Yeah the people we always use to laugh at for wearing them. Where did you get that anyway?"

"I was in a wedding. Jasper's friends Peter and Charrolette decide it was time to renew the vows and get married again. She picked that out for me to wear as one of her bridesmaids."

"Oh." Alice srunched her nose. "Char never did have good taste in clothes for other people."

Rose looked at me, "Just go try on another dress Bella."

The next one was one of Alice's. It was purple it was short and poofy and the skirt of it was sparkly. The heels were death traps in my book. I didn't even bother putting them on; I just came outside.

"To much Alice."

"Agreed."

I sighed and went back into the closet. This continued for a good hour. I was on Rose's last dress. Rose poked her head into the closet, "Bella, Alice says to try on her dress next. That she knows how we'll both react to it and wants to get that out of the way."

I nodded my head, wishing Alice had saw the reaction to all of her dresses. I pulled the yellow dress out of the bag and put it on quickly. There was a ribbon to go in my hair, which I put in, and yellow sandal heels. I came out and Alices sighed, "I love it."

"But-" Rose proclaimed.

"I know, to much like Bell."

"She's going to a wedding, not the Beast's castle. Although Jasper can pass for a beast."

I glarred at Rose and she laughed, "Just saying. So, next dress?"

Alice sighed and nodded.

I went into the closet, and opened the last bag. Inside there was a red dress. I almost broke down crying. The last time I wore a red dress, my boyfriend had his friend brake up with me and pretend he was interested. I broke my foot, and red just wasn't good for me. I put it on. It looked like the bottom had been torn, in a cute way, and right underneath the boobs was a ribbon that was tied around about four times and made into a bow. I saw a black bulky braclet with all of Alice's braclet's she left behind and put it on. I opened the smallest box heels were also red. They laced up to the top of my ankle. They were really cute. I just prayed I didn't fall in them. I went to the 'stage' to see what Alice and Rose thought.

"Turn to the side." Rose smiled down at my shoes, and I did as she told me.

Alice gasped, "Rose, are those? Is that a heart shaped heel?"  
"Mhm."

"Amazing. Perfect. It's all perfect. The dress. The shoes. Everything. I love it."

"I do too."

"So this is it?"

"This is it." They both proclaimed with a smile.

Alice went over to the wall, next to the closet, and pressed a button. The wall turned, and there was a seat with a mirror in front of it. It looked like a salon. "Sit, Bella."

I did as she asked and she tilted my head back. This was going to be a long 30 minutes.

It took Alice a total of 20 minutes to finish my hair, and it reminded me of Old Hollywood. It was still curly, not as badly though, and it was parted to the side and poofed up a little bit. It looked really cute.

Rose started working on my make up, and it too looked sort of Old Hollywood-esk. While she was working, she would laugh and roll her eyes every now and then. She was finished with five minutes to spare. "Now," Rose proclaimed, "Your entrance must be dramatic."

"Yes, but not to dramatic."

"So you want me to fall in?"

"And then your date would be at the hospital? From which, most of the employees are at the wedding."

I smiled, "That's not a horrible idea."

"Bella! I use to have sex with him! Don't talk about that!"

"And you don't talk about it either. The only sex I wanna know about is mine and Em's. You all keep it to yourselves." Rose's snide remark made me laugh, "Is that going to be a problem Swan?"

"No." I smiled, "Not a problem for me. Now, this dramatic enterance?"

Alice sighed, "Let me and Rose go down the stairs. Rose will yell for Emmett. That's how you'll know. Count to five, then slowly walk, from this room, downstairs. Got it?"  
I nodded my head. Alice hugged me and ran down the stairs. "I guess I'm taking my time." Rose smiled and hugged me, "but seriously Bella," she whispered low enough for just me to hear, I suspect, "if you get laid, that wouldn't be a bad thing. A lot's went on in your life lately. A new rampage in the sack might be the best thing that happened to you." Rose paused for minute, then glarred toward the door. She walked, as quickly as humanly possible, out the door.

Rose's words lingered in my mind for what seemed like an eternity, "Emmett! Where are you?"

"Sorry Rosie! I didn't mean to brake the bed last night!"

Obviously, Alice had filled Emmett in on what was happening, and he just had to make the comment that would make me blush all night. I counted to myself. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." I started walking, as slowly as I could manage; I was pretty excited though. I couldn't wait for this date to start, and all of this talk of sex, didn't help any.

**Jasper's POV**

I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Bella. I knew she was going to be at least thirty more minutes. Emmett wandered into the living room and laughed, "So, is Jazzy boy taking Bella to a wedding? Should we be making wedding plans?"

"No."

Emmett waggled his eyes, "You just want to get laid hmm?"

"Emmett!"

"Relax!" Emmett clasped me on the back. "You're lucky to have her love, and I know you love her too. Just look at this way, if you get laid, it's a plus."

"Em-"  
"Just saying. I mean, I'd hit that." Emmett waggled his eyebrows again, "_If _I didn't think of her as a little sister."

Alice came down the stairs and ran to Emmett. She whispered something in his ear.

A few seconds later Rose's voice boomed, "Emmett! Where are you?"

"Sorry Rosie!" He chuckled, "I didn't mean to brake the bed last night!"

"I'd hit that if she wasn't like my sister?" Rose hissed.

"Oh come on Rosie, I love you." Emmett kissed the tip of her nose.

Rose made a slightly pouty face, then smiled, "I love you too." She kissed him. It got pretty hardcore, quickly. Rose broke away, "If you need us-"

"Don't need us." Emmett picked Rose up, and carried her into the kitchen. Thank God Carlisle and Esme were at this wedding too. Normally they were just talking together in there. I'd hate for them to have to see Em stripping Rose down.. Again.

I sighed and shook my head. I looked up the stairs, and there was my perfection. She was wearing a red dress, and it was short and tempting. I couldn't help the flow of lust and love that rolled off of me. Bella smiled and winked at me, her own body flowing with the same lust and love. Today was going to be the hardest wedding to sit through. Ever.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper looked sauve in his black dress pants and red button up shirt. He took my breath away. I knew Jasper could sense my love, and lust, so feeling the unexpected love and lust from him made me feel so much better. By the look on Jasper's face, he didn't know he was releasing it. I winked at him. This was going to be a long day.

We both got onto the back of Jasper's motorcycle. I clinged to him tightly, tighter than necessary. Jasper laughed, "Easy there Tiger."

"Does it hurt?" I teased.

Jasper laughed and pulled me off of his back and infront of him. "You drive." He said, and he started kissing my neck.

The thrill of driving a motorcycle was one thing to me, but driving one while Jasper was ravishing me, was a completely different thing.

We got to the park where Angelina and Eric were getting married. Eric's friend from college, Thomas, the best man, showed us to our seats. I met Eric first so that's where I requested to be placed. Jasper worked with Angelina though, but he chose to sit with me anyway, stating that Angelina would understand. About five minutes after we got there, the ceramony began. I couldn't live without touching Jasper. I felt like I was about to die. So I placed my hand on his leg. He froze, and then he chuckled a bit. I knew he'd understand. Jasper put his arm around me and whispered into my ear, "Do you know how much that turns me on?"

I smiled, feeling in contol, and I rubbed my hand up his thigh. Everyone began to stand for the bride, and I reluctantly removed my hand. As we were standing, Jasper sneekily put his hand on my backside. I looked up at him, and he beamed down at me and mouthed, "Two can play at that game."

I shook my head and looked back at Angelina. She had a teara on her head, her hair was put up in an elegant bun with little bits here and there falling down on her face. Her dress was gorgeous. It was a pure whit dress. The bottom reminded me of a tulip. It had a navy blue ribbon around it with a big diamond where it was tied. The ribbon teared down her dress. It was perfect; it was Angelina. Jasper, noticing that I wasn't paying attention to something he said, squeezed my butt and nibbled my ear. He elicitated a small moan from my mouth and whispered, "I was saying, as great as she looks, you look stunning. Everyone should be looking at you."

I smiled and put my hand around his neck and kissed him. We all sat down, and now, Jasper was rubbing _my_ leg. He stopped at the edge of my dress and started playing with it. I repeated his words, "Do you know how much that turns me on?"

Jasper grinned. He raised my dress up and started rubbing my leg under my dress. His hand hit the edge of my panties. He grinned at me, "Lace?" He whispered.

I looked down and blushed. "Don't be embarassed." He chuckled, "I like it." He kissed my check. He continued moving his hand around and started to rub it against my panties.

I laughed nervously, "We're at a wedding Jazz."

He chuckled and rubbed my panties a little more, getting me to moan again, "I know."

He pulled his hand away from my underwear. He rested his hand on my knee. I looked a him confused, and he laughed and pointed toward the alter.

"I now pronouce you man and wife."

I couldn't believe the whole wedding went by with me and Jasper practically gropping eachother. We stood and watched as Eric and Angelina ran down the isle. The reception was going to be at the park's 'party building' as the children called it. Jasper and I walked into the building and congradulated the happy couple. We would have talked more, if Jasper didn't pull me away and into a supply closet, "I need you." he whispered.

He started kissing my neck and nibbling on my ear. "Jasper!" I moaned.

"Hmm?" I felt his smile against my cheek.

"Please." I pleaded.

"What?" He whispered in my ear.

I pulled his face to mine, "Don't tease me." I kissed him. "Do you really- here?"

"Yes." He moaned. "It was hard not to make love to you in that living room this morning, and I need you."

All rationing was thrown away. We were in a supply closet. I was hot and turned on and so was he. This was basic human, and vampire, needs. I kissed him furiously and he kissed back. I started unbuttoning his shirt, and he tossed it in a corner. He pulled my underwear off, slowly and teasingly. "Jasper!" I hissed.

He laughed and pulled them off. He took time to examine the black and red underwear beofre whispering, "You know how to turn me on don't you?"

I laughed a little and kissed Jasper. I started to unbutton his pants and take his belt off. Jasper's pants fell off onto the floor. He wasn't wearing underwear.

Oh God. This, this must be perfection. Jasper picked me up, and as if by reflex, I spread my legs. Jasper laughed and lined his head up with my wet entrance.

"I think the towels are in here!" Some one yelled close by.

Jasper was just about to push into me when the door opened. "Oh.. OH! Shit I'm sorry!" It was Matt. Poor Matt. Wait... Matt use to love me! He's starrign at me and practically drooling.

"Umm.. Hi Matt." I whispered.

"Hey.. Um.. Paper towels?"

Jasper turned to the side, shielding my body, which he sas holding up now, "Here."

"Thanks." Matt shut the door and I heard him yell. "Yeah Bell and Jasper left early. Had other commitments."

Jasper smirked, "Even though I could have killed him seconds ago, I like that guy." He lined hiself up with my wet folds.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We can't. Not here. Not now."

Jasper put me down, "But when?"

"When I'm ready."

"You were ready seconds ago."

"I'm not now though. Give me my panties."

Jasper smiled and shook his head.

"Jasper!"

"Keepsake." He smiled and put them into his pocket. "Let's go home."

"Yeah." I walked away with a mental image of Matt walking in on me and Jasper, in a supply closet.

_Bella's and Jasper's smuttiness got a little further than I meant for it to. Anyway, Next time shoudl be interesting. We'll get to see some Emmett! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Bella hair and make-up:_

_http:/www__**(dot)**__hairstylespics__**(dot)**__net/kristin-cavallari-old-hollywood-hairstyle__**(dot)**__html_

_Bella heels:_

_http:/image__**(dot)**__rakuten__**(dot)**__co__**(dot)**__jp/seduces/cabinet/00994959/img56133599__**(dot)**__jpg_

_The wedding dress: _

_http:/www__**(dot)**__boncyboutique__**(dot)**__com/templates/boncyboutique/images/img_p/bri2025/img_atfull_325_465__**(dot)**__jpg_


	12. Confussion

_I think this is the shortest one I've written! But.. I have some good news for you all!_

_The long awaited decision: _

_Will __**Whole Again**__ be Jasper/Bella or Bella/Jared? _

_This has haunted me for several of my post, and I can let you know I __**have**__ made a decision. However, I'm not letting you all know who just yet. I think that's the fun of this: seeing, or rather reading, your reaction about each guy. Watching as you fall in love with them, as I already have. I think you all will be satisfied to see how this ends. :)_

_How have you all been enjoying this ride that is known as __**Whole Again?**__ thus far? I honestly care! Please tell me!_

_I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( If I did own the Twilight Saga I'd be SM and I'd be making millions. And as much as I wish I did, I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing; instead I'd be consintrating on the work of painting nude men :) Of course, by painting nude men, I don't mean on a canvase if ya catch my drift ;)_

_**Kittyinaz-**__ I did post who my couple was.. I just changed my mind.. maybe.. I'm just lost, but thanks, i think? I'm soo confussed! Do you mean an alternate ending to my story or yours? If you mean mine I do have a sequal in mind! :)_

_**Alicefan32-**__ wait and see :) You're either right or wrong. Can't be both, but you'll see. :) And he let Jake have her because she was healing with Jake. He knew, deep down, that Jake was what she needed at the time, but we'll get to hear more about that later ;-)_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ Oh! Okay.. That makes more sense.. I'm not gonna answer that question just yet ;-) But yes, I do expect it will be a suprise that raises more questions._

_**Katie01-**__ Glad to please your funny bone! :)_

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews. I love you all! _

_Chapter Songs: __ If It's Love- Train, You Can't Stop The Beat- Hairspray Cast, We Are Who We Are- Ke$ha, Marry Me- Train, _

_ E.T.- Katty Perry ft. Kanye West, Hey Soul Sister- Train, Airplanes- B.O.B. ft. Hailey Williams, Meant To Live- Switchfoot, _

_ California King Bed- Rhianna, F-ing Perfect- Pink, Do The John Wall-Troop 43, Home- Switchfoot, Firework- Katty _

_ Perry, More Than Fine- Switchfoot, I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreery, Just Can't Get Enough- Black Eyed _

_ Peas, The Lazy Song- Bruno Mars, According To You- Orianthi, Crush- David Archuleta, Shut Up and Kiss _

_ Me- Orianthi, Loving You Tonight- Andrew Allen,No Air- Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown, Fireflys- Owl _

_City, _

_**Bella's POV**_

I went to Charlie's house that night. I decided it was a good idea for me to stay there. Rose went with me, and I relayed all of the events of the evening to her. "Maybe it was a sign." I sighed.

"Maybe." She agreed.

I was suddenly filled with confussion, "What happened to 'if you get laid it won't be a bad thing,' Rose?"

"Well it wouldn't," she said deffensively, "That's all I said, and it wouldn't. I never said Jazz was good for you."

'What?" I felt like I should defend mine and Jasper's relationship, but this was Rose. His sister, my, kindda, friend.

"I just mean.. You two love eachother. Great, awesome, but love isn't- I mean, you've only been dating for like six days. It's awesome that you care so much about him. I told Alice a long time ago that you cared about him more than any of us, but Bella, you're just leaving a relationship.. Are you sure it's not just affection going to far?"

"Rose-"

"Look, just- Don't forget what I said, but think it over. Be sure this is what you want. We need to go. Well, I need to go. You don't have to, but we have another practice. Alice called me while you were sleeping. Apparently Sam and Jazz think it's a good idea."

"I'll go." I said, still angry.

"I have to leave _right _now."

Charlie was at work so I got on Rose's back, and she took off. We got to the meadow, and everyone, including the wolf pack, was there.

Jasper ran over to us. "Hey."

"Hey." I kissed him immediately.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." We kissed again.

Rose coughed. I glarred at her, "Sorry." She smiled, "Now let's get this show on the road."

"Right."

I kissed Jasper again, and he ran back with Rose.

Jared walked over to me, "Still ticked off at me? Or have you excepted my offer of friendship?"

"What do you think jerk?"

"Just.. Don't stop." Jared smiled.

"Stop what?"

"Talking to me. Even if your pissed. Tell me about it. Yell at me. Just don't stop."

I nodded my head, and Jared sat down next to me. "Aren't you suppose to be over there?"

"I would be, if I weren't injured." He held up his hand. It was swollen and several different shades of purple.

I gasped, "What happened?"

Jared smiled, "I ran into a guy. He was pissed off, and he took it out on me."

I glarred, "Bet you did something to prevoke it."

"I can honestly say I didn't. I was talking to Charlie. He heard who I was talking to, and the next thing I know, my hand's broke."

"Oh." I reached out and touched his good hand, "I'm sorry. If Charlie knew-"

"Charlie doesn't need to know."

"Okay... What can I do to make it better?"

_**Jared's POV**_

I saw Bella and Jasper kissing. It wasn't normal kissing. It was almost like Bella was hooked, not in a good way either. Like it was a drug.

"That's the way she use to kiss Cullen." Jake spat.

"I hate this." I mummbled.

"Then _do_ something about it," Jake turned to me, "You might hate me, but I know Bella. She's my best friend. I know she'll end up forgiving you and me. She loves you; she just doesn't know it yet. Hell, I didn't even know it until Baby Bell was born, but when I saw it, it was obvious. She might think she loves him, but she's acting like a love sick teenager. They way she acts with you; the brutal honesty, the fighting and making up, being herself instead of this needy girl she is when she's with him, _that's_ love."

"She hate's me." I knew I hated him, but deep down, Jake was my brother. I could stay pissed at him, but Bella wasn't hurt anymore. I owed that to Jasper. I bawled my good hand into a fist and slammed it against the hand I forgot was broken and whinced.

"You know that's not true. She thinks she does, right now, and she's pissed. When she realizes you really _have _imprinted on her, she'll be okay." Jake looked at my hand, "I wish you'd tell me the name of the mother fucker that did that to you."

"I'm not going to." _It would hurt Bella to much._

"I could order you to right now."

"But you won't." I started to walk away. I noticed that Jasper was leaving Bella with Rose and looked to Sam, "I'm sitting this practice out, okay?" I held up my bad hand as an excuse. He nodded his head, and I walked toward Bella, "Still ticked off at me? Or have you excepted my offer of friendship?"

"What do you think jerk?" She made a pouty face; that was beautiful in my eyes.

"Just.. Don't stop." I smiled.

"Stop what?" She seemed confused.

"Talking to me. Even if your pissed. Tell me about it. Yell at me. Curse at me. Scream to the top of your lungs. Just don't stop."

She nodded her head and sat down next to me. "Aren't you suppose to be over there?"

"I would be, if I weren't injured."

I held my hand up and Bella gasped at the sight of it, "What happened?"

I smiled, "I ran into a guy. He was pissed off, and he took it out on me."

_I went to pick up some food at the dinner. Charlie called, and he asked if I wanted to come over and watch a ball game. I was telling him I'd be right over when Jasper freaking Hale came out of no where and grabbed the phone from my hand, in the process, braking it. He told me and made things complicated, and that he blamed me. Then he disappeared._

She glarred, "Bet you did something to prevoke it." I could have laughed. It was almost like she knew, but she didn't. I called Charlie back when I got home. I told him my phone dropped and broke, and that I couldn't make it. He said Bella was back home, and that he was hoping I could come over for a little while.

"I can honestly say I didn't. I was talking to Charlie. He heard who I was talking to, and the next thing I know my hand's broke."

"Oh." She reached out and touched my good hand, "I'm sorry. If Charlie knew-"

"Charlie doesn't need to know." I whispered.

"Okay... What can I do to make it better?"

"Kiss me?" I knew she wouldn't, but it was worth a shot.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Kiss me?"

In that moment, I didn't think about Jared's hand or Jasper or anyone else. I thought about the pull to Jared that was begging me to kiss him and did just that. It was slow and passionate. My kisses with Jasper were hot and frantic. This was different.

He pulled away a few minutes later, still breathing heavily.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Wow's right." He smiled, "Could I maybe get another one?"

I shook my head. Even though a force that seemed greater than me was telling me to kiss him again, I couldn't, knowing that my ex boyfriend's friends and my boyfriend's family was off in the distance, practicing to defend me tommorrow. "I can't."

"Why?" He smiled and took my hand with his good one. "You want to."

"Yeah. I think I do, but I love Jasper. I can't."

"Okay." He sighed, "So can we be friends?"

"I don't think we can ever be friends again." I told him honestly.

"But we can." He pleaded.

"I need time."

"Okay." He sighed, "I can wait."

Jared and I sat in silence for the remainder of their practice. Soon everyone was surrounding us talking and laughing.

"Bella, Charlie has tomorrow off right?" Paul questioned.

I nodded, "He knows you two need time alone." I winked, "He's taken the next two days off. Officer Miller is covering for him."

"Okay." Leah smiled, "Thank you so much Bella."

"Thank you. You're kind of saving my life."

"We are aren't we?" Leah laughed, "It's no problem. I wouldn't think twice about it."

"None of us would." Jared said, "We all love you Bella. In our own ways given, but still."

I looked at my close circle of love. Rose looked at me, "Charlie will be home in about five minutes. We should probably be there."

"Come to the house later." Jasper kissed my lips.

"Okay." I smiled at him.

Rose bent over for me to climb on her back and ran back to the house. We both sat down on the sofa right as Charlie came in the door. "Hey Bells, Rose." He smiled, "Bella have you seen Jared today?"

"No," I looked at Rose franticly, "Why?"

"Because I miss seeing him around here. You two were really close. Then you and Jake brake up, and here I am thinking you and Jared might get together, and, no offense Rose, instead you get together with Jasper. I mean he's a good kid but-"

"He's not her type?" Rose questioned and smiled at me.

"Right."

"That's none of your business." I looked at Rose, "Either of you."

"Actually, my brother, my business."

"And my daughter, my business."

"Stop, Dad. I don't want to date Jared. I'm with Jazz, and I'm happy."

"You send off mixed signals Bells. One day you're out on a date with Jared, then you've broken your foot and dating Jasper."

"I second that." Rose winked at me.

"Why is that Rose? You never said anything before." I was definately on the defense tonight. Then it hit me.

_Oh crap. She saw me kissing him.. Oh shit... Did Jazz see? I hope not. I __**do**__ love him. It just felt right to kiss Jared. It felt more than right actually, but still, I hope Jasper didn't see._

Rose avoided my question. Instead she looked over at Charlie. "Well Charlie," Rose smiled, "I promised to have Bella at Esme and Carlisle's by five 'til and it looks like we'll be late now."

Charlie looked at his watch, "Yeah you will. Better get going. Bells," he turned to me, "stay safe."

I smiled, "I will."

We got into Rose's car. "Sam old Charlie." I laughed.

"Yeah," she smiled, "so that was one interesting kiss.. You and Jared, I mean."

I sighed, "Who else saw?"

"Emmett and Valtair. I think Alice had a vision about it though. Her and Valtair exchanged tis knowing look after you two had stopped. So I assume she did."

"Oh. Jasper didn't- did he?"

"No. I kept him buisy. I don't know if any of the wolf pack saw."

"It doesn't matter if they did." I tell her in confidence. "The minute they change into wolf form they'll all see it."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. I just.. You need to think through what you're doing."

"I have. I love Jasper."

"But that kiss says-"  
"Who gives a damn what that kiss told you. I'm in love with Jasper."

"Okay." Rose sighed as we pulled into the Cullen house.

I got out and went inside, following Rose.

"Hey Bells." Emmett smiled, "Smooched anyone lately?"

I saw Jasper was in the room, and I tried not to glare at Emmett, "Yes I have." I kissed Jasper, "He's sitting right here."

Emmett died laughing, and Rose slapped him, "Stop being stupid."

Jasper started kissing my neck and whispered into my ear, "I missed you last night."

I laughed an turned around in his lap, "I missed you too."

"Hey Bella," Emmett waited for me to turn to him, "We haven't spent time together in a long time."

"We're spending time together now."

"I meant alone. I miss my sister-brother time."

"I do too." I was suspisious of where he was going with this.

"Why don't we spend some time together today?"

I looked at Jasper. He laughed, "I think it's a great idea." He kissed my forehead.

I sighed and looked at Emmett, "Let's go, Em."


	13. The Reasoning of Emmett Cullen

_Two updates, one day! Call me butter cuz I'm on a roll! Three updates this week. Oh wow. :) I guess that shows you all how much I love this story and want you all to see how it end up :)_

_The long awaited decision: _

_Will __**Whole Again**__ be Jasper/Bella or Bella/Jared? _

_This has haunted me for several of my post, and I can let you know I __**have**__ made a decision. However, I'm not letting you all know who just yet. I think that's the fun of this: seeing, or rather reading, your reaction about each guy. Watching as you fall in love with them, as I already have. I think you all will be satisfied to see how this ends. :)_

_How have you all been enjoying this ride that is known as __**Whole Again?**__ thus far? I honestly care! Please tell me!_

_I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( If I did own the Twilight Saga I'd be SM and I'd be making millions. And as much as I wish I did, I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing; instead I'd be consintrating on the work of painting nude men :) Of course, by painting nude men, I don't mean on a canvase if ya catch my drift ;)_

_**Kouga's older woman-**__ Yay! I gave you a reason to smile! And you commented, giving me a reason to smile! Hope you enjoy this one._

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ You'll find out the pairing toward the end. That much I'll let you know :)_

_**Babysis64-**__ Interesting. That might just happen.. Or not. haha guess you'll have to read and see._

_**Dreamer1483-**__ Interesting comment. Most people want her to go to Jazz :p _

_**JXB Addicted-**__ This will all make since soon. In this chapter in fact :)_

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews. I love you all! _

_**Bella's POV**_

I tripped on yet another tree root. "Em where are we going? Seriously, I'm either gonna die from falling or from being curious."

Emmett chuckled. "We'll get there when we get there."

"Emmett!" I whined.

"Stop being a crybaby! Jesus, just come here." He opened his arms and I walked over to him. Emmett then procedded to pick me up and toss me over his shoulder. "Now stop whining!"

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Emmet. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

Emmet took off running, and laughed, "Fine." He pulled me off of his shoulder and turned me around. In front of me there was an amazing waterfall and lake.

"Wow."

"I thought you'd like it. Considering you should be going to New York one day this week."

"I love it."

Emmett chuckled, "I knew you would." He paused, "Why New York? You hate the rain and love sunshine. I could've swore You'd go back to Florida with your mom."

"I did it becuase it was closer to me family. To Jake."

"Ah. So why not call and cancel since you two are no longer a couple? You know, stay here. In Forks. With your family."

"It's a job right out of high school. They're going to pay me more for working there in month than I'd make in three months at Forks High."

"So this is about money?"

I sighed, "Em I just need to get away from it all."

"Even Jazz?" Emmet questioned.

I sighed again, "I love Jasper, but as long as Jared keeps up this act.. I have to get away."

"And if Jasper wants to follow you?"  
"Let him. That'll show he loves me."

"But he has a life here now."

"And I have a life waiting on me there."

"It's not an act you know."

"What?" I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Jared's love. It's not an act."

"Sure it's not." I laughed, "Just drop it Em."

"I will, but at least let me tell you, between the two I'd pick Jared for you. Jasper has a mate, and eventually, that will overpower any feelings he has for you."

"Then how can he do it now?" I was exsasperated.

"The same way Jared was able to let you carry on with Jake. She's with someone she needs. She's married and happy. That's why."

"But that shouldn't matter." I reasoned, "If she's the one for him, and she's not because I am; if she's the one for him, then it shouldn't matter if she's with someone else because he can make her happier."

"I guess you're right." Emmett admitted.

"I am right."

"But how would feel if you and Jake were still together. Still happy, and Jared told you what you now know?"

I'd feel angry because Jared told me while I was happy. Sad and hurt because it wasn't Jake. "I wouldn't want to give Jasper a chance." I shook my head, "Are you trying to tell me that I'm his little play toy, and that the minute she leaves whoever this guy is Jasper will dump me?"

"No, I'm not saying that, but it _is_ a possibility Bella."

"But he won't. We love eachother and want to be together."

"Right now." Emmett said, "But before you wanted to be with Edward. Then Jake."

"Are you calling me fickle?"

"No." Emmett said, "I'm just saying all of this time Jared's been there as a friend, and he tells you something that would make most girls happier than ever before and you just want to drop him. Never talk to him again. And in my opinion, because Jasper has a mate, he's not good for you. I'm just saying that I think you need to be you. Don't be Jasper's girl. Don't be Jared's girl. Be Bella."

"I am Bella. And I want Jasper. Okay? Is that so hard for you to understand? For anyone to understand?"

"I understand," Emmett whispered, "It's just.. You need to think this all through."

"What's to think through? I love Jasper."

"And Jared."

"No I don't." I stated.

"Then what was that kiss about?"

"Kiss?"

"You know. Yesterday. It seemed like a kiss of love."

"It wasn't. I asked how I could make him feel better. He said kiss me."

"And you just kiss anyone who says that'll make them feel better?" Emmett's laugh was like a loud sonic boom.

"_No!_"

"Then I suggest you think about it Bella. Think about your feelings and decide who you should be with. Who you really love. Until Then," Emmett shook his head, "Until then, let's just hang out. Okay?"

"Okay."

The rest of that evening was filled with fun. Emmett dunked me under the water a dozen times. We had a lot of fun, but Emmett's words stayed in my head. "..Because Jasper has a mate, he's not good for you."

I'd prove to him and everyone that Jasper was good for me.


	14. In The Arms Of Jasper Hale

_Warning: Lemons are in progress in this chapter :) For those of you who do not wish to read the lemons:_

_A.) I warned you :)_

_B.) This is M rated :)_

_C.) Wait til the next part I suppose :)_

_**It's offical! **__Even though nothing dramatic has happened yet, annnnd I'm not done with __**Whole Again?**__ (far from it in my book)! I'm going to do a sequal! :) Maybe.. I don't know. I change my mind a lot, but as of now, it is deffinately an "in talks" motion with the producers of __**Whole Again?**__ (me, me, me, and assistant executive: me) More info on Title and pairings to be announced later on. :)_

_In case some of you haven't noticed, this is going unbeta-ed. I really could use one if anyone is up for the job! :)_

_As mentioned several different times before with dirty little comments about Jackson and Bronson being naked and getting to paint them, I don't own the Saga of Twilight. I also do not own Bronson or Jackson, but I do have some intriguing ideas about what I'd do if I did; tub full of melted carmel and chocolate. Just sayin' ;-)_

_Did anyone else know Jared's last name was Cameron? I don't remember reading that in the book, but it's been a while so I could be wrong._

_**Dreamer1483-**__ sounds like you're on Team Emmett and Rose and everyone except Jasper and Bella really lol :) You are one of the people who put comments that make me smile. I think I'm going to start awarding reviewer's.. Your reward is... hmmm... Oh! You can enjoy panting nude Jackson and Bronson with me _

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ Jasper mate= Leah? Maybe... Maybe not. Just for you, in the next one, I'll announce who the couple will be when I get all the details of the hopeful sequal worked out :) I hate that too, which is why I'm mad at the turn this took, but at the same time, I can't explain it. I'm actually.. Happy about it? It gave me a story line, which I orginally didn't start out with. After I got the idea for Jared imprinting her, ideas started flowing. It just helped me out. So it's a love hate relationship for me even. :) Hope you don't hate me!_

_**Babysis64-**__ No prob :) and it's nice to know at least one person doesn't hate Emmett for this :)_

_**Ahnyx- **__Yay! Another person still loves Em! Interesting point. I honestly, even though it might have seemed like I had, hadn't thought about that. Yes, we do know Jazz's mate already :) I was going to let the bag slip on who she was in the last one, but the timing never was right._

_**JXB Addicted-**__ I know what you mean. :) _

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews. I love you all! _

_The only song for this one was __Need You Now- Lady Antebellium__._

_**Bella's POV**_

I walked into the Cullen household and saw Jasper waiting at the top of the stairs. He was shirtless, and suddenly, I was provided with the excellent way to prove Jasper and I were meant for eachother. He ran down the stairs at vampire speed and kissed me.

"I want you." I whispered in his ear.

Jasper laughed and picked me up, "Then let's get comfortable."

Jasper ran up the stairs and into his new room, orginaly, his office. It had a bed, bigger than the previous one. It was covered in satin red sheets. Jasper pushed me onto the bed and kissed my lips slowly. "Your feelings.. They're not-" Jasper smiled shyly, "You're not turned on."

I smiled as suductively as I could manage, "Turn me on then."

Jasper tilted his head backwards and laughed. When he finished he smiled at me, "Okay then, but you can't make a sound." He winked at me.

I nodded my head, not knowing what to expect.

Jasper kissed my lips, my cheeks, my nose, and forehead. Then he started nibbling on my ear, my weak spot. I held back the gasp that was about to come from my mouth. Jasper smiled against my earlobe and moved down to my neck. He stayed there for several minutes sucking against my collar bone. He looked at me and smiled. I was getting turned on just by looking into his eyes.

"I want you Jasper." I moaned finally. "I can't take this. I want you."

Jasper smiled and chuckled slightly, "But I need you to need me." He slowly, oh so slowly, unbuttoned each of the button's on my shirt. I had decided there was no use in wearing a bra today, because I didn't expect to go anywhere else. Jasper looked up at me and waggled his eyebrows. He kissed down from my collar bone down to the top of my left breast. He took my right one into his hand and started kneeding. Given the fact that it was slightly bigger than his hand, it still felt amazing. He licked my left breast and worked his way to the peak of it, my nipple. There, he bit down slightly and licked it. I moaned, and he pulled back. He smiled as he blew onto the wet peak and took it between his fingers.

"Jasper," I moaned.

"That's right, Bella," Jasper whispered, taking in my emotions.

He switched to my other breast and repeated the task.

"Oh Jasper!" I moaned. I needed him. I knew I didn't have to say that. He had to know. He was holding me on his lap, upwards slightly. I started grinding into him a little. Jasper smiled up at me and pulled my shirt off completely. Then he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped and pulled them down. He looked up at me and grinned, "Blue lace?"

I laughed, "You said you liked it."

Jasper licked his lips, "I do."

He went back to fondling my breast and slowly worked his way down to the top of the panties. He laughed as he moved down, kissing my right leg, the inner thigh, and repeating the process on the other side. He took his nose and slowly ran it up my underwear and sighed. "You smell delicious."

"Jasperr." I pleaded.

He smiled and started to kiss my mound through the underwear. He pulled the underwear and ripped it with his hands, "Much better." He laughed and then slowly leaned in. He ran his nose against my lips again and moaned, "So good." Then, without warning, he plunged his tounge inside of me. I moaned. Jake and I had done this a lot, but it never felt so.. freeing. His tounge roamed around for a while, then he found my clit. I moaned as he sucked at the spot I'd been dying for him to touch. He slowly took his fingers and ran them against my folds and inserted one. He was slow for the first few plunges and I started to roll my hips, trying to get him to move his fingers deeper. He smiled against me and caused me to move harder. He inserted another finger and started to go quicker and harder. It wasn't long before I felt like I was hitting a wall of extacy. "Jasper! Oh God! Oh Jasper! Yessss!" I was high and he knew it. After licking me clean, Jasper laid down beisde of me and kissed my lips, letting me taste myself on him.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Mhm." He agreed, "When you orgasimed," he kissed me, "it was amazing; better than anyone else's I've been with, and being able to feel it with you.. It was breath taking."

I smiled, "I'll say."

After a few minutes of laying there in silence, I looked up at him, "Your turn."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

I pushed him back on the bed, and more than likely, he laid back out of his own will. I started to unbutton his shirt and wondered where the clumsy girl in the supply closet went to. I pushed his shirt off, and it fell off of the bed, starting a collective pile of our clothing together. I kissed him and ran my hands up and down his back. I felt him shudder, and, I could have sworn, I heard him growl in pleasure. I smiled into the kiss and moved my waydown to his neck. I spent a bit of time there. While I was leaving my love bite on his neck, I rubbed my hands up and down his very chizled abs. I had spent enough time with the wolf pack to learn how to admire a guy who worked out. I sighed as I left butterfly kisses down to his pants.

Apparently, while I was leaving the love bite, he got impatient and tossed his belt onto the floor and undid his pants. I simply pulled them off. I smiled as I took my hand and grabbed his rock hard errection through his boxers. He gasped slightly, and I smiled. I loved knowing I had some sort of power over him.

I decided that I was going to do something I had never done. I bit down on the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them off with my teeth. As I pulled, my teeth would skim against his member, and Jasper would release shimmers from the touch. I knew this was going to be fun. Jasper wasn't huge, but he was well hung. I took time to admire his dick. Then, slowly, I touched the head of it with one finger, then two. Before I knew it, my hands was barely squeazing the tip of him. He took in a deep breath, and I moved my hand down slowly. I knew I could give him a good hand job. Jake and I had a lot of practice with that, but I wanted to do something else. I pumped him a few times and then stopped.

"Damn it Bella!" He whinned.

"Shh." I looked up at him through my lashes, "You'll get what you want. Just wait."

I looked at how hard he was and smiled. Then, a thought hit me.

_I wonder._

I took my finger and put it in my mouth. I pulled it out and rubbed it against my own nipple. I started pulling and pinching at the nipple, and with my other hand, I started to finger myself.

I heard Jasper's breathing increase. "Damn Bella!"

I let out a moan, and obviously, Jasper couldn't take it anymore. He pushed me back quickly, but gently and aligned his head with my folds. I felt his tip at my folds, "Wait!" I cried.

"You can't change your mind after doing that!" He hissed.

"I'm not," I whispered, "Just lay back."

He did as I said, and I took in the sight of his member again. I licked at the head and grabbed one of his balls with my hand and squeezed. Soon, I was deep throating Jasper.

"Bella!" He cried out. "Shit Bella, I'm gonna-"

I tired to drink every last drop of his seed, but a little of it escaped my mouth. I curled up at his side, "Damn," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Mhm." I smiled.

"Ready for the real thing?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded my head.

Jasper instructed me to get onto the floor on my knees. He came up behind me and his dick entered me. I had never experienced "doggie style" before, all though you would think the wolves would love that. I hit the first wall of pleasure within a few minutes. Then another and another. Finally leadng to Jasper's orgasim which caused me to orgasim yet again. We continued this amazing process untill I was worn out. I fell asleep that night, in the arms of Jasper.

_For those of you who are wondering, this chapter picks up right after she gets back with Emmett. :)_

_Can't wait to bring you more news on the (hopeful!) sequal :)_

_Hope you enjoyed this lemon! :) Sorry the ending wasn't as dramatic as the rest. I hit a writer's block. It's kindda hurting my head. Maybe, since I know what's going to happen next, I'll get over it sometime tonight or tomorrow :)_


	15. Another Last Minute Practice Really?

_Writer's block almost gone! this one probably sucks, but it was the best I could do right now._

_In case some of you haven't noticed, this is going unbeta-ed. I really could use one if anyone is up for the job! :) I update pretty often for those of you who are interested and have the time to spare :)_

_No news about that sequal yet. :( Maybe in the next one :) _

_I did tell __**SAVAGEGRACEx**__that I'd announce who the couple for this one is going to be in __**the end**__.. Sooo... Here it is... Wait for it... Here it comes... Not yet.. B... Be... Bel... Bell.. Bella... Bella a... Bella an... Bella and... Go read my comment to you __SAVAGEGRACEx__! (After reading the rest of this of course!)_

_As mentioned several different times before with dirty little comments about Jackson and Bronson being naked and getting to paint them, I don't own the Saga of Twilight. I also do not own Bronson or Jackson, but I do have some intriguing ideas about what I'd do if I did; tub full of melted carmel and chocolate. Just sayin' ;-)_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ Jared! Just kidding! Honestly, it's gonna end up being Jasper and Bella :) Now for my comment about your comment: You're right. I couldn't do that to my public :) This time I'm rewarding you. You get a "night with Jasper/Jackson" free card :) _

_**Kittyinaz-**__ Sounds like another addict maybe? :) Annnnnd: Yes! I got someone hooked on Jared! Whoot! it's my b-day, it's my b-day, actually that was last week, but still, it's my b-day wawho! I happily drove you there, and plan on doing sooo much more during this fic :) Tell me if you come across some really good ones, and there are some on my page that I've favorited that are good (they're back from a long time ago, but still :)) Happy to support any Jared addict :)_

_**Fuzzyfeelins-**__ I don't know.. Maybe.. Maybe not.. Guess you'll have to read to find out! :)_

_alicefan32- I know right? Not in this story though. :) You're gonna have to wait for that a little while longer._

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews. I love you all! _

_**Jake's POV**_

"Duede, I don't get why we have to have another last minute practice this late." Paul complained.

"We all needed out of the house." Carlisle said. "It just seemed unusually.. _loud_?"

"Okay?" Same said slightly confused, "But why bring us here?"

"We all need to be on our A game tomorrow," Rose said, "And Emmett and Jacob have yet to come up with a battle plan against Victoria and Riley."

"So why not just get Jake over here?"

"Because I have to talk to Jared." Emmett said.

Rose looked at Emmett and frowned. Then she turned to Jared, "That's why. Look, if you don't want to listen to him.. Go now. That's my advice to you."

I didn't understand. Rose, according to the description by many people, was a total bitch. Why was she acting like she cared about Jared's feelings? This must be something important.

"Whatever it is," I said, "You have to tell me too. As acting Beta. I have a right to now, and Sam probably doesn't want to interven."

"I am Alpha." Sam declared, "I suppose I should-"

"Actually," Emmett said, brushing his curly locks out of his face, "This has more to do with Jacob than you, Sam."

"Okay." Sam nodded toward me and Jared.

We both followed Emmett about three miles away. "They shouldn't be able to hear us here." Emmett said. He looked glumly between me and Jared.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked. He was worrying me. Bella _wasn't _here. Jasper _is_ a doctor. And _neither_ of them are here. I'm sure Jared was worried too.

Jared just starred at Emmett for a few minutes then said, "What? It must be something important, and it must be about Bella. Don't make me pled. I love her. What's wrong?"

'Me supporting you." Emmett said, "That's what's wrong."  
"Excuse me?" I laughed a bit, "You brought me and Jared. All the way over here. All you have to say is that you support him?"

"No." Emmett inhailed an unneccesary breath, "Her and Jasper.. Right now.. They're having sex Jared. You-needed-to know."

"What?" He cried out. "I knew she thought she loved him, but _why_?"

"I bluntly told her she loved you too, and that between the two of you, you were better for her. I want to say it was her way of proving otherwise to me-"

"Sounds like Bella." I commented.  
"Right, but it also sounded like-"  
"She loves him." Jared said, "Not me. I want her to love me, but she's still angry with me. If she does, then you should have let her figure it out herself."

"She didn't believe me anyway, and I do know she loves him; I think she loves you more."

"But she doesn't know that!"

"She does! She just denies it, over and over again!"

"Then let her." Jared cried, "Let her brake me. If that's what she wants, then I'm going to be happy for her. And be there, every step of the way."

"No you won't." I said. "She wouldn't let you."

Jared shook his head, "Never tell me when they're having sex again. I appriciate you telling me, but it just hurt me, more than helping me."

Emmett frowned, "I just thought you'd like to know that you might wanna step it up a notch."

"Right.' Jared said walking away. "Let's just go practice, and get this over with."


	16. The Pull Of Breakfast

_STILL NEED A BETA!__ In case some of you haven't noticed, this is going unbeta-ed. I really could use one if anyone is up for the job! :) I update pretty often for those of you who are interested and have the time to spare :)_

_I hate writer's block.. I swear I feel like such a bad updater. The last one was pretty crappy, and I'm pretty sure this one is too. :(_

_No news about that sequal yet. :( Maybe in the next one :) _

_As mentioned several different times before with dirty little comments about Jackson and Bronson being naked and getting to paint them, I don't own the Saga of Twilight. I also do not own Bronson or Jackson, but I do have some intriguing ideas about what I'd do if I did; tub full of melted carmel and chocolate. Just sayin' ;-)_

_**Fairy of Winter-**__ Please, don't tell other people how to want the ending to be. She likes Jared, and that's that. Besides, I have some things I want to clear up with you. :) _

_**1.)**__**I was seriously considering changing it to Jared/Bella.**__ If you read this, like I put these things here for you to, you'd know that. _

_**2.) **__it's__ imprint __not __impregnation__. Impregnation is the process of getting pregnat. _

_**3.) **__Even though that __**is**__ how it went in the books, this is __**not **__the books, and I did explain how Jared imprinted on her, but just so you'll know because I doubt you or anyone else will go back to read it: he didn't really see her for her untill the day he came back; I didn't word it like that, but that was what it was meant to be. In this story, he __**did **__imprint on Bella. That doesn't mean it's a Jared/Bella fic though. _

_**01katie-**__ I felt the need to answer you first, but the person above, I had to answer first :) You had a lot to say, and I now have a lot to clear up. :) 1.) I agree with you. 2.) Wait for it. Just wait, the answers will come and she's not both of their mates. Jasper has a mate, but it's not her. He is "denying his mate" for her. Where have you been the last few chapters, or am I misunderstanding that question?_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ I will __not__ allow you to hate Emmett. :) Rose, I can live with, but you're not aloud to hate Emmett :) I __**forbid**__ it :) annd yup, they are playing dirty (:))_

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ It seems like it's been forever! And I know right? Ahhh! I've missed reading your comments! :) Way to make me smile (:))_

_**JXB Addicted-**__ I don't know, will he? Hmmmm.. :)_

_**dreamer1483-**__ I'm glad you don't hate me though :) And no worries, he will. Plus, there's always hope. I mean there __**is **__a sequal froming in my mind ;)_

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews, and please don't hate on other people in the comments just because you don't want the couple they want! I've chosen Jasper/Bella, that's the end of it, __**but**__ if they still like Jared/Bella better that's their choice. They're not changing my mind, and I suggest not raggin on them for liking what they like. So, that's the end of my rant :)_

_I love you all! _

_Only song for this chap: Into the Ocean- Blue October :)_

_**like to just point out for those of you who watched the MTV awards: Rob and Taylor's kiss: hot. :) Just Sayin.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

We hadn't left for Seattle yet, and the wolves were already hungry.

"Come on Bells," Jake laughed, "You must be hungry."

"I'm fine. Can I just go with Jasper?" Truth was, I was a tiny bit hungry, but I just didn't feel good. I thought maybe last night was a little to emotional for my body. My stomach growling at that moment, didn't help my case though.

"Mhm.. Tell that to-"

"I know," I sighed, "My stomach, but Jake, I seriously just don't feel good."

"Well." Jake looked uncomfortable at that moment.

"What?"  
"It's nothing. Let's just.. Get some food okay?"

"Okay."

"Crap." Jake looked into the distance at something I couldn't see.

"What?"

"Paul's pissed about something, go on in okay?"

I nodded my head and watched as Embry and Jared ran into the house, strangely reminded of the fight Jake and Paul had over me knowing the secret.

I walked into Emily and Sam's house. Little Sarah came up to me, "Bella!"

Jared grined up at me the minute she said my name, almost like he already knew I was there.

"Save some for your brothers!." Emily told Embry and Jared. This was getting plan weird. "Muffin Bella?"

"Umm. Sure." Instead of getting one myself, Jared brought me one and stood beside me. "Do you remember our first conversation?"

I thought and laughed, "I asked to go back to check on Jake, make sure he wasn't hurt. You said you hoped Paul kicked his ass. You and Embry made a bet."

"Bella. We do not say the a- double s word in front of Sarah." Emily frowned at me.

"Which word is the a double s word Uncle Embry?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Emily glarred at Embry, "Or not?" She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

"It was after that.. What I was wanting you to remember."

"Oh." I thought back and then laughed, "You mean you threatining to bite me?"

"I didn't threaten." Jared smiled. "But yeah. That was the day I started to feel the pull. I can't believe I didn't recognize it until you had left for college."

"Untill I came back," I smiled. I hated talking about this, but Jared felt talking about this. Plus, the unsettling feeling I had earlier was leaving.

"Yeah, but you asked me when it happened. I told you it was the day you came back, but I guess... I guess that was the day it happened. If you want to be technicle."

Something clicked in my mind then. "That makes since."

"Yeah, it does." Jared lookd out the door, "Um, why don't you go into the living room with Sar? Paul's coming."

"Okay?" I laughed slightly; for some reason, I was on edge.

"Hell to the fucking no! I'm out." Paul stormed into the room.

I hurried into the living room, knowing I'd still be able to hear him, but I felt safer there. Sarah crawled up into my lap, "It's okay Aunty Bella. Uncle Paul _onwy_ gets mad like 'is at peoples he woves."

I smiled down at Sarah. She had a way of being right, and she was right in this case. Even if he didn't know he loved them, he was going to in some way. I mean, he and Leah faught and bickered and got angry at eachother all of the time before the imprint. "Paul as your beta-"

"Beta, alpha. I don't give a shit. She slept with that vampire!"

"Yeah, the one who delivered _your_ kids!"

"She's suppose to be with Jared!"

"But she's not! Jared has to live with it. Not you, okay? If he can be calm about this, you can. Now as your beta I demand that you stop this. It's bull."

"Maybe so, but I've learned that you hurt a brother, you hurt us all. She hurt Jared."

"And she's your wife's best friend!"

"Who cares!"  
_Oh shit! They knew! How? Why? Just because- And now Paul hated me?_

Paul came into the living room. "Bella." He said curtly. It was obvious he didn't care _who_ I was.  
"Paul, I didn't know anyone-"

"Knew? Yeah, well, apparently not _all_ leeches are bad. Emmett told Jared and Jacob, out of warning. You're a real bitch you know that?"

"_**ENOUGH PAUL**_!" This didn't come from Jake, like I expected. It came from Jared. "_**LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE**_! She's _my_ imprint and she sure as hell_ isn't _yours! Stop trying to force her to be in love with me! Let her live her life, and don't treat her any differently!"

"But, Jared, she ripped your hear-"

"I don't care if she took my heart and smashed it on the ground, then hammered it into a million pieces. She's still my imprint, and I want her to be _happy_. If it's not with me, at least she's happy."

"But-"

"No more fucking buts asshole. Leave her _alone_."'

"Okay." Paul whispered. "Okay." He looked at me. "Sorry Bella. I guess I should think things through more often."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Jared was still glarring at Paul, "It was my buisness not yours."

"Sorry."

"Jared nodded and walked outside.

I felt the urge to follow him. So I did. "Jared! Jared, wait!"

"Why?" He whispered, almost to low for me to hear, "Why should I wait for some explanation? You love him. I know that, and that's that."

"That's not the end of it."

"It is."

"No, because, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love him, you're right, but loving him hurts you." I felt a sudden pang. It was painful, and it screamed Jared. "Hurting you hurts me, but I can't stop loving him."

"It hurts you?" He smiled.

"That's nothing to smile about."

"Oh it is." He walked closer to me, "It's the pull. You're starting to recognize it."

"Jared, you didn't imprint on me." Now, after feeling all that I'd felt today, I was even having trouble believing me.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Jared laughed, "You're a horrible liar, you know that?" I nodded, and he continued, "Why are you recognizing it now though?" I didn't answer, "Guess I'll have to talk to Sam about it."

"Why are you so happy suddenly?"

"You recognize the pull. Since you didn't before, Sam was sure that you weren't meant for me, romantically that is. I thought, you might have recognized it yesterday, but you didn't have that shimmering look in your eyes, that you have everytime I mention it. Everytime you mention it. We have hope. I have hope; we can be romantically involved."

"But-"  
"I know. You love Jasper, but I think you'll end up chosing me one day. I can wait. I will wait."

I shook my head, "I'm going to go finish my breakfast.. See you when we leave?"  
"See you then." Jared took off toward his truck, and I was left, strangely, wishing I went with him. Yet, at the same time, wishing Jazz was here. I knew this was going to be a long day.


	17. The First Battle

_**Welcome to the **__**Whole Again?**__** Team: **__**Ahnyx**__**! She's my beta and corrects me when I'm wrong; which is probably a lot :) Thanks to everyone who offered, but the posistion is now filled :)**_

_**Info. on sequal:**____I have the couple and a couple of titles in mind. Now all I have to do is unjumble my thought process for the plot. Let you know more soon. :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be skinny dipping in a pool of money with Bronson and Jackson, and I'd be doing both of them :)_

_****__**alicefan32-**__ Why would I do that __at the end__? ;)_

_****__**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ Jared or Paul? :/ I'm confused again! :)_

_****__**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ Here is your more :)_

_****__**dreamer1483-**__ :) your comments are awesome, just sayin. I already have a beta, but thank you anyway! :)_

_Sorry for not replying to all the reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all! _

_****__**Bella's POV**_

I was shaking as Jake pulled up to the building where I used to sleep. My dorm was just inside of the doors, to the right.

"Hey," Jake said looking at me, "Don't worry, kay?"

"Yeah, Bells. We get in there, kick ass, get out. You and Jazz, Jared or whoever you pick get to live your lives in New York by the end of this week."

"That reminds me," I glared at Emmett, "Jasper is going to kick your ass when we get home."

"Paul over reacted to the news." Jake said.

"Oh." Emmett suddenly smiled, "But I got your mind off of it. Let's get in there." By it, he was reffering to the nerves that were suddenly back in my stomach.

I sighed and got out of the car. Emmett and Jake flanked me on either side. I curled into Jake's side, as planned. He put his arm around me, "So baby," He winked at me, "Let's get inside your dorm." He stopped in front of the door. "It's good of you to come to clean this out for her Emmett."

"You're helping dick. It's not gonna be just me."

"You could do it."

"Could, but won't. Not alone at least."

While they continued their scripted argument, I unlocked the door. "Guys? Less arguing, more packing."

We went in, and no one was there. We closed the door, still no one. "I'm going to call Jasper. Tell him we made it okay." Emmett winked at us and walked out.

We stood in silence until Jared and Jasper returned in his place. "Jasper!" I ran to his side and refused to let go.

Jared looked over at us, and frowned. Then he looked away. "I don't smell a vampire here. Well, aside from you and your family, I don't smell a vampire."

"We're here though." Then, right in front of us, Riley appeared. He grinned at me, and then looked to Jared, "I can mask our scent. Bella," He smiled down at me, "You're still adorable, adorably hot."

Jasper pushed me into the sofa and attacked Riley. They were going much too fast for me to see anything, but I had made Jasper promise not to let anyone kill Riley. That's why Emmett was going to take care of him originally.

"Bella," Jared said shaking, "Get out of here. Now!" I backed up toward the door as Jared transformed into a wolf. Suddenly, Victoria appeared from behind him. She must have thought no one was looking, making Jared an easy kill. I jumped between them and shouted, "NO!" It was me she wanted, not Jared.

"Bella!" I heard two screams and a wolf howl from behind me.

Victoria smiled and edged closer, "I could kill you right now you know."

"Do it." I said. "Do it."

She edged closer as Jared and Jasper flanked me. Riley had disappeared after yelling my name. Victoria looked from vampire to wolf then to me before taking her retreat. I stood there frozen as Jared turned back into his human form. Jasper just looked at me, in awe of something. "Are you okay?" I whispered to Jared.

"Better question," he said putting his hands on my arms, "Are you okay? Not going crazy are you? That was most stupid thing ever."

I smiled, "I know." Then, this pull that I'd been feeling all day was back, and I kissed him. It was long and passionate. It was as if we were the only two people in the world that mattered. It was filled with assurance of protection and love and everything I could ever want. When I finally and somewhat reluctantly pulled away, I looked at Jared and smiled.

"Wow." He said.

"We say wow a lot after we kiss." I laughed.

"We do." He put his arm around my shoulder, "I'm just glad you're okay."

I noticed Jasper wasn't in the room. "Where's Jazz?"

"He chased after Victoria before I transformed. That's the last time I saw him."

I nodded my head, thankful he didn't see that. "That, the kiss, it can't happen again."

"I knew you'd say that, but it will. It's the pull."

"It can't."

"Okay."

We walked out together, his hand in mine. Out in the court yard of my dorm was a huge fire.

"This one surrendered." I heard Esme saying.

"No." Jasper said, "We can't take any chances."

The girl was young. She was maybe 15, and I watched her die. I cringed into Jared's shoulder and whimpered.

"It'll be okay Bella," He whispered, "It'll be fine." He held me tighter as her screams lingered in the air. "Whoa there. Bella? Bella?" I felt Jared's arms encircling me as I fell backwards and everything went black.


	18. Jasper Gives Up?

_No more info on the sequel right now. :( Maybe my mind will clear up more later on in this story so I can get an idea for the sequel._

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be skinny dipping in a pool of money with Bronson and Jackson, and I'd be doing both of them :)_

___**gothfire0903- **__Congrats on being the 100th reviewer! :) You read the whole thing in one night? Awesome! :) Glad you love it! Hope that you love the many more to come and tell your friends about __**Whole Again?**__ :)_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all! _

**Jared's POV**

"Jasper!" Bella yelled and ran to his side as we entered the door. I knew she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

I frowned at the thought of that and turned away from them to survey the room. "I don't smell a vampire here. Well, aside from you and your family, I don't smell a vampire."

"We're here though." A leech, one that wasn't the red head, appeared in front of us. I assumed he was the one Bella talked about, Riley. "I can mask our scent." He smiled at Bella,  
"Bella, you're still adorable, adorably hot."

His words angered me. Not even Jasper could talk to Bella like she was nothing more than a piece of meat. That just wasn't going to fly with me."Bella," I said shaking, "Get out of here. Now!"

It didn't take much time for me to transform to help Jasper. I moved forward, but I noticed that Bella had a look of fear in her eyes. She jumped behind me within a second. I turned around and saw the red headed leech. "NO!" Bella screamed. I saw what she was doing, she was giving herself up for me.

I howled as Jasper and the other leech behind me yelled Bella's name.

The red headed leech got as close as she could to Bella, without any of us attacking her. Emmett was easing his way into the room as the Riley took off. He followed after him. Bella didn't notice. She was to busy protecting me. "I could kill you right now you know." The leech whispered in a soft, almost childlike, voice.

"Do it." Bella was determined… "Do it."

She edged closer as Jasper and I flanked her sides. Victoria looked back and forth between the three of us. Then, she too disappeared. I left the room to transform back to myself. Jasper followed behind me, looking at Bella. "Jared."

I turned to look at him. "Treat her well."

I nodded my head, but I'm not gonna lie, his words confused the hell outta me.

_Don't you get it? _Paul howled in my head. _You win. He's not trying to get her anymore._

_She's not a prize. She's Bella._ I hissed.

_He just means that Jasper is giving up on her._ Sam said calmly.

I shook the thoughts of the pack off as I transformed and came back into the room. It took less than a minute. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Better question," I put my hands on her arms; looking her in the eyes, "Are you okay? Not going crazy are you? That was most stupid thing ever." She scared the hell out of me. I thought I was going to lose her.

"I know." She smiled, pulled my face down to hers and kissed me. With that kiss I felt so many different things. I felt love, comfort and happiness. I tried with everything I am to send all of my love, the security she needed and hope; all of the hope for a future with her. She pulled away.

Every kiss with Bella was different. "Wow."

"We say wow a lot after we kiss." she laughed.

"We do." I put my arm around her shoulder, "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Where's Jazz?" She asked looking around.

"He chased after Victoria before I transformed. That's the last time I saw him." It was the truth. After all, she didn't ask what he said.

She nodded her head, and then looked thoughtful for a moment, "That, the kiss, it can't happen again."

"I knew you'd say that, but it will. It's the pull." I wanted to tell her it's our love, but she loves Jasper.

"It can't."

"Okay." I didn't want to argue with her, and she was right. It couldn't happen again right now, not while she was in a relationship with Jasper.

We walked out together, hand in hand. We walked out to where the others were gathered.  
They were finishing destroying a newborn army that was waiting for the red heads signal to attack.

"This one surrendered." Esme said. She looked to Jasper for his instructions.

"No." Jasper said, "We can't take any chances."

I didn't think Jasper would do what he did next, at least not with Bella sitting right there. He took the girl's head in his hands and pulled it off. Bella hid her head in my shoulder and started to cry. "It'll be okay Bella," I whispered, "It'll be fine." I held her tighter. It seemed like the decapitated leech would never stop screaming. Finally, after the screams died down I pushed Bella out at arm's length to look at her. She stepped back out of my reach and started to fall. "Whoa there." I said trying to hold her up, "Bella?" She wouldn't answer, "Bella?" She started to fall down to the ground again, and I caught her. "She fainted." I was panicking. "She fainted."

"Take her home Jared." Jasper said in a cold monotone voice, as if he could care less.

"You ass! Why'd you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking."

"You should always think about the way Bella might react to things like that!" It's not that she wasn't strong; she was but to kill someone in front of her? That was insane. "That's an image that will be in her head forever."

"I'll handle it, okay? I didn't mean to let her see it." He sighed, "Just take her home, and don't kiss her again."

"What?"

"I saw. Just don't." I got it now. All of this, killing a little girl, well leech, in front of Bella was payback for kissing me. _Didn't he give up on their relationship? _I was confused, but if she wanted to kiss me, love me, I wouldn't deny her.

"And if she wants to?" I challenged.

"It's her decision."

I suddenly hated that son of a bitch. If I had her love, I wouldn't act like she was nothing like he did. I'd worship her every chance I got. I understood wanting her to be happy, but it didn't seem like that was what he wanted. It seemed like he wanted to control her. I knew that wasn't true deep down, and that he really did love her. Still, I couldn't believe what was happening. It was just like he had given up on her, like the pack was right, but wouldn't allow me to offer her any comfort, happiness.

I picked Bella up carefully and ran slowly to her house. I had so much to think on my mind. Bella loves Jasper, but she loves me too. She might not realize it just yet, but she does. What was I going to do? Just let her go? I didn't want to, but Jasper was right on one thing. It's her decision. I entered her house and to my disappointment, Charlie was there. "What the hell happened Jared?"

I had to think of a quick lie, "Jasper had to re-brake and set someone's bones."

"In front of her?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"It was out at a park. We were all there."

"Still, in front of _her_?" Charlie was fuming angry. "Doesn't he realize that's a gruesome event for anyone to witness? Why did he have to re-brake bones in front of her?"

"I don't think he would have had to." Good thing I didn't say, _'Hey, he killed a vampire in front of her.'_ I mean, Charlie knew our secret, so I suppose he knew theirs too.

"And yet he did?"

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch." Charlie glared toward the door, "I'll have to kill him the next time I see him."

I chuckled, knowing he wouldn't be able to kill him, but I sure as hell could. "Maybe you'll let me help."

"You really love her huh?"

"That obvious?" I saw he wasn't going to reply, "With my whole heart sir. You'll never know how much."

"Give her time." Charlie said, "That's my advice to you. Give her time to choose you. If she's in control of who she picks, she'll make the right choice."

"Yes sir."

"So she just fainted?"

"Yes sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Charlie?"

"Too many times Charlie." I said.

"So she'll come around soon?"

"Probably."

"Well, stay with her 'til she does, okay?"

"Sure Charlie."

Charlie smiled, "Still think you'd make a good Sherriff. Just sayin'."

"I'll keep that in mind si- Charlie."

"Do that." He sighed and looked at his watch, "I've got to go to work. See ya' later Jared."

"See ya'." After Charlie left, I took Bella upstairs to her room. I sat down in the rocking chair that sat in the corner and did what seemed to be the only thing I could do: wait.


	19. He's So Gone?

_For those of you who haven't checked it out since I changed it, the last chapter is no longer chapter 17 it is what it was suppose to be: 18 :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be skinny dipping in a pool of money with Bronson and Jackson, and I'd be doing both of them :)_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

_P.S. Thanks to my dear beta __**Anhyx**__ for making this chapter soo much better! Thanks chica!_

_****__**Bella's POV**_

I woke up to see the same ceiling in my blue room with yellow curtains and my purple bed spread. Maybe I dreamt the whole thing: the morning's deja vu at breakfast, the kiss with Jared and Jasper killing that poor little girl. _I hope I dreamt it all. _I looked around the room slowly and noticed something in the rocking chair. I was about to scream when I realized it was a person. _Only Edward used that rocking chair._ When I took a second look, I noticed whoever it was, was in fact sleeping. I turned on my bedside lamp and looked back at the chair. It was Jared. _It had all really happened._ It was coming back to me. _I had fainted in Jared's arms. But why hadn't Jasper taken me home? What was going on?_ I walked over and nudged Jared a few times, "Jared. Jared, wake up." I whispered.

He stirred from his sleep and looked around the room, "'Morning Sunshine." He smiled at me, and then looked out my window. It really was morning. I looked at the clock on my night stand. 1:08 p.m. "Guess we slept the day away huh?"

"Umm yeah…" I said, trying to hold everything together. I didn't want to start crying, but I felt devastated. Today was _not_ going to be a good day.

Jared stood up, walked over and hugged me. It was like he was reading my mind. "Come on." He smiled and pulled me down onto the bed. "It won't hurt if we just go back to bed and sleep one day away. You need it after all of this."

I shook my head, but stayed in my bed with Jared's arm around my shoulder. "I'm fine. Did you get them?"

He sighed, "No. They made a getaway, but their army is destroyed."

I shuddered remembering the girl, "Did Jasper- Did he really kill that little girl?"

Jared pulled me closer to his side and kissed my forehead, "There's no easy way to say it."

"You know me Jared. I hate sweetened versions of things."

_Jake was trying to tell me when Harry Clearwater died in the nicest and most caring manner over the phone. I was frustrated and angry; he wouldn't get to the point. Paul took the phone away from him and said, "Harry died, Bells. He's dead."_

"He did. Right in front of you; as if he didn't even give a damn."

I nodded my head, "He does though, give a damn I mean."

Jared shrugged, "I guess he does."

I sighed, "Jared, you should go."

"I should?" Jared seemed to be taken aback by what I had said.

"Yeah, I have to go talk to Jasper."

"Oh... Okay, but if you need me-"

"Jared, don't. Stop acting like you love me. You know I care for you."

"Bella-"

"Yes there is a pull between us; imprint or not it's there. There probably always has been, always will be. I choose Jasper. I love Jasper."

"You love me too." He declared weakly.

I shook my head "Just go Jared, please"

Jared got up, kissed my forehead, and left. It didn't matter if I loved Jared. There was no possible way he could really love me. "Bella,"

I looked around, on edge. I was afraid it was Riley or Victoria. I didn't know what to do. "Bella," Suddenly, Jasper was in my room.

"Thank God, it's you!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

He held me, "It's me. Are you okay?"

I pushed him away as the memory of yesterday came back, "Fine."

"You hate me don't you?" He asked, trying to stay away from me.

I couldn't hurt Jasper like that. I hugged him, "Of course not. How could I hate you?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to, you were just protecting me, us." I said understandingly.

"You don't understand Bella, I _did_ mean to… to hurt you." I didn't understand what he was saying, but before I could ask he continued his rant. "I wanted to hurt you because you hurt me Bella." He seemed exasperated, angry even.

"I- I" I couldn't get any words out. _What did I do? Last night we had sex. I love him. How in this world can everything go from perfect to not in one day? _"What did I do?"

"You," He laughed, "You kissed him! You choose him! I mean I get it," he seemed calmer, but that was almost scarier, "He's meant for you. You're his imprint Bella." I wanted to tell him he was wrong. I wanted to tell him I choose him, Jasper. But he wouldn't give me the chance. "Just, just forget I ever existed!" He grabbed me and kissed me, hard. It wasn't passionate or loving. It was hard and full of his pain. It was a kiss goodbye. He was leaving me. The next thing I knew, he was gone, and for the third time in my life my heart shattered. He left. He left me… over a kiss.


	20. I'm All Alone And I Need You Now

_I would like to formally apologize for being late with this one. My internet has been out since Saturday evening (my planned update day), and I had to wait for a cable guy to come and check out the problem. :) Thank you for your patience. Because of the delay this one is much longer than usual. :) Enjoy!_

_I think I have everything for the sequel situated except a title. However, I'm not going to inform you of anything important (name of title, pairing, summary, ect.) about it until the last chapter. :) Keep you in wonder._

_Remember people! This is a Bella/Jasper fic. Jasper has left, yes, but in the end it will be Bella/Jasper :) BUT, I won't lie… my Bellsper fans may hate me for the next few sections… Just a warning._

_Big thanks to the internet being out though! I figured out how many chapters I have left on __**Whole Again?**__ Not counting this chapter, I have about 11 more chapters to go until an ending comes about! It's a happy/sad kinda thing really. Happy it'll be finished, but at the same time sad it will be finished. All things have their time though :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be throwing a party at the beach. This party would consist of myself, Jackson, and Bronson. What we're doing at this party, I do believe you all know. ;-)_

_**dreamer1483-**__ It __**is**__ a Bella/ Jasper fic so I'm betting you're right on the nose :) He should have let her explain, I agree, but where's the drama in that? haha FF does a lot :( Hope you get the alert this time though! Oh Riley. Remember he's in love with Victoria __**and**__ Bella. We don't know for sure that he knew Victoria was planning on killing Bella ;-) Yes, you're right on the nose again. He'll be making another appearance down the road :) _

_**sghb716-**__ I know! Bella's just doesn't have any luck with the fellas! haha _

_**Kouga's Older Woman-**__ Here's your crack supply for the day or hour or whatever. :) I'll try to make more as soon as possible ;) lol Keep making me smile :)_

_**Kathy Hiester-**__ Thank you! Hope you enjoy the next one as much! _

_**JXB Addicted-**__ Haha, maybe someone will :) or maybe not :) you never know haha_

_**fuzzyfeelins-**__ she's not hurt, she's confused about Jared. She's hurt because Jasper left. :)_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I sat for hours in a numb, dark, and blank state of mind. I _didn't _know what to do.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from downstairs, "Bella! I'm home." I heard him mutter something about me not being here. I think he said,_ "She's probably left with Jared." _

I couldn't respond to him. I didn't know what to say. It felt like I was just existing. Jasper loved me, but he was gone. He wouldn't forgive me for kissing Jared... _Ah Jared._ Now _he_ didn't love me. He's sweet and caring, but he doesn't _love_ me. Regardless, I wanted to be with Jasper. I didn't know Jared well enough to be with him. I cared for him, and we do have this pull between us. Yet, I still couldn't say I love him.

I love Jasper. I want to be with Jasper. Does he really want to be with though? Maybe this was the easiest way for him to leave me for his mate. That made a lot of sense. It was probably, in Jasper's mind, a lot easier than not telling me and just disappearing. He knew Jared would take care of me, and if I'm left here long enough, I know I'll fall for him. I don't want to fall for anyone else though.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie yell, "I swear Jacob, if she's not here-"

"Do I need to tell Jared he's a dead man?" Jake sounded panicky. His voice was filled with worry for my safety.

"No you can tell that to Jasper." Charlie sounded pissed. I wish I could have brought myself to care, but I just felt numb.

The door to my room opened. I was in the rocking chair, "Bells?" Jake asked coming toward me.

"What happened Bella?" Charlie asked.

I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I was mute and couldn't find the right words.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

I finally looked at Jake. I looked into his caring face and was reminded of something that would never be mine. Undeniable Love. Jake did love me. Not the way he used to, but he loves me. A love I didn't deserve. I wasn't worthy of his love or Jasper's. I broke down crying.

"Do you think you can handle her?" Charlie whispered, "Sue needs me to-"

"I know. You go. It's your first camp fire at the rez. We'll be down later."

Charlie, "I swear, the more Bella gets involved with that family, the more I hate them."

"I know the felling," Jake pulled me out of the chair and into his arms; "I know exactly what it feels like."

I wanted to defend the Cullen's. Edward was an ass, but Jasper was just hurt. The rest of them didn't do anything wrong. They were good people. Still I couldn't say anything, couldn't find my voice. I just cried.

"Bella," Jake whispered as Charlie's cruiser pulled away from the house,

"Bella, what happened?"

"He- He saw… me kissing Jared." I sobbed, "And- and now he's gone." 

"Whoa... Hold up... Jasper, saw you and Jared kiss?"

I nodded my head.

"When?"

"After Victoria left. He almost died Jake."

Jake smiled, "So you love him?"

"No..." I sniffled, "Not yet."

"Anyway," Jake shook his head smiling, "Go on."

"Jasper saw it... He came over after I woke up, and he- he told me to just forget about him. To act like he never existed!"

"Damn him!" Jake yelled. "The same way that damned Edward left! What the hell is wrong with that family!"

"He was heartbroken!" I finally found my voice, could _finally_ defend them.

"How do you know?" Jake asked calmly.

"He kissed me before he left. I could feel it, he was in pain. He didn't want to leave."

"Then why didn't you stop him?"

"I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. What could I say?"

"Okay... I don't know what to do Bella." Jake pushed my hair out of my face, "I guess... I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess we can go to the Cullen's house before we go to the bon fire."

I nodded my head, "He'll be gone though. They'll all probably be gone."

"Let's go." He laughed at me.

"Let me get some clothes for the bon fire. Wait, Billy won't care for me changing at his house will he?"

Jake laughed at me, "I'm sure if he does, Leah won't mind you changing at her house. That's probably a better place since I'm supposed to stop by."

"For Baby Bell?" I smiled.

I never thought I'd be able to smile about that, especially with Jasper leaving. I thought it would make me hate him. It was like that wall of hate disappeared with Jasper. "I'm glad it's not as bad as last time you know?"

He was right. Last time I would have died if it wasn't for Jake, but this time, it was like there was something there that I had to live for, even though I didn't want to live. "Yeah, I guess it's not."

"I mean, at first it seemed like it would be; when Charlie and I couldn't get you to talk. Then, it was like... You're heartbroken but not dead. You're going to heal from this."

"I hope so." I said from my closet as I pulled out a pink sorta frilly top that Leah bought for my birthday, a pair of my shoes, and a pair of acid jeans.  
"Let's go."

I walked outside expecting to have to pack all of my stuff on Jake's motorcycle. Instead, he had Paul's car. I got inside and laid all of my things in the back seat. We were at the Cullen house within 15 minutes. It didn't seem like they had abandoned the house. The only vehicle missing was the motorcycle Jasper bought after he found out I liked riding.

"See?" Jake said, "They're all still here. I'm sure he's at the hospital working his shift."

"Or they just left in a hurry and will come back for their things later." I said, not really believing what I saw.

"Let's just go inside."

We walked in; all of the lights were on but we didn't see anyone.

"Bella?" I would have said it was Jake if I didn't hear the Greek accent in the voice.

"Valtair?" I looked toward the stairs to find him standing at the bottom.

"Hi," he smiled, "Didn't expect to see you here anytime soon."

"Why?"Jake prompted.

I wish he didn't ask. I already knew why.

"Jasper left." He said straight forward, "He said he needed time alone."

"Bella?" a voice of dainty bells called my name, "Bella! You're here!"

Soon I was enveloped in a hug from Alice, then Emmett, and lastly Rose.

"Carlisle and Esme went to try and talk some sense into him." Emmett said, knowing I was still thinking about Jasper.

I nodded my head. Of course they would do that. They were his parents.

"He'll come back Bella," Alice said, "If he loves you, he'll come back."

Way to make me feel better… _If_. If meaning unknown. Meaning he hadn't made a decision. _If _he loved me, meaning he didn't know whether or not he truly loved me. Great, _If_. If he didn't come back, I would be a mental wreck. "Umm... Okay." I said, trying to process everything that had happened. "Okay."

"Look," Rose said in a soft, comforting voice. It surprised me that she actually cared, "Just go out and have fun. Don't think about him. He'll be back before you know it." I wasn't sure if I believed her or not. I had hurt Jasper, I didn't deserve for him to come back, for him to love me.

"Speaking of having fun," Jake looked to me, "It's past three. You know how Leah is about your hair and stuff."

I tried to smile, "Right."

"What does that have to do with having fun?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"We have bon fire tonight."

"Oh," Rose snickered, "Another member about to come about?"

"We have to keep the truth alive." Jake chuckled. It was the first time I'd ever seen him okay with the 'leeches,' "It doesn't matter if we have a new member or not."

"I'll take that as a yes." Emmett grinned, "Damn you all come along pretty fast anymore."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jake smiled.

"Bella," Alice looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Can I see what you're wearing tonight?"

"It's in the car." I smiled back at her.

Alice ran outside and came back smiling, "Very cute. I didn't touch it or anything. You know, so I wouldn't get the smell of us leeches on it." Jake and Alice both laughed. It was almost like they were friends. I wish the wolves and Jasper got along this well. "My only problem Bella, is the shoes." Alice looked at me pointedly.

"It's casual." I said. There was absolutely nothing wrong with my black converse shoes with pink paint splatters…

"You know, that doesn't mean you can't have _cute_ shoes."

I'd only want cute shoes if Jasper was there, but I knew Alice wouldn't let me live if I wore the converses. "Fine, go get a pair." I sighed.

She smiled and ran up the stairs with Rose.

"Guess we're staying for a few more minutes." Jake laughed.

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"Looks that way." Emmett said looking up the stairs.

"No one loves fashion more than Alice after all." Valtair declared.

"And Rose is perfect for finding shoes that match outfits." Emmett chuckled.

"Perfect pair," Jake said, "Sounds like they need to go out shopping with Leah."

"Like that'll ever happen." Emmett howled, "You're the only one who's this chill with us."

Rose came back down the stairs with a pair of pink sandals in her hand. They were a little bit lighter than my shirt.

"Those are heels." I whined, "Can't I use flip flops?"

"No." Rose said, "That's worse than the converses."

"I don't care if they're high heels." Alice proclaimed, "They're cute. They're flirty. And they go with that outfit. You're wearing them."

"Fine." I sighed. "It's 3:30. Can we go?" I smiled at my family.

"You'll be back right?" Alice asked, "You're not giving up on us because he's gone, are you?"

"Never." I hugged Alice, "I'd never give up on you."

She nodded her head, "Will you go shopping tomorrow? Please. I don't want to lose my sister again."

"I'll go. I won't like it, but I'll go." I smiled.

Alice hugged me again, "See you then, Bella."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow too Bella." Valtair smiled, "Where she goes I go after all."

I nodded my head and was swept up in a bear hug by Emmett. "Don't be a stranger, Bella. We love you."

"And I love you all." I said trying to hug back, "Ummm, Emmett? Can't breathe."

"Sorry." He said putting me down.

Rose came up to me, "I don't hate you. I hated that you wanted this. To be stuck in within a teenage body forever. I actually like you." She hugged me. What she said was random, but she showed me something. I didn't want to be a vampire anymore. I just wanted to be me, human Bella.

"Thanks Rose." I pulled away and looked to Jake, "Let's go."

We got into Paul's car and left. We were quiet on the way to Paul and Leah's house. Leah was in the yard when we pulled into their driveway. She had on a teal, frilly shirt, black leggings, and teal flats. She looked very much at leisure. "Jake, Baby Bell is in her crib."

Jake nodded and hugged me before running inside the house. "Bella, I think you should be getting ready. It's close to four, and we're meeting the pack at the beach for an early swim. I have a bikini that's your size if you wanna try to use it. It's hot out today so the water should feel good."

"So what do I do with these?" I held my clothes up.

"Keep them. You'll probably want to change. Sam requested that if you go into the water you go with a pack member. You know, cold water. We're not cold."

"Right." I smiled, "And I'm in a bikini so I'll freeze my butt off."

"Exactly," She smiled, "But seriously, before the bon fire we'll come back and change clothes."

"Okay. Where's it at?"

"Mine and Paul's room. It's on the bed."

I nodded my head and went inside. I laid my clothes down on the sofa and went into their bedroom. There I found the string bikini Leah set out for me. It was a cross between regular blue and navy blue. I suppose I would call it a 'darker than normal blue' color. I looked thankfully at the wrap-around that was lying right next to it. I put the bikini on quickly and tied the wrap around my hips. I wanted to kill Leah. Why in this world she picked something like this for Forks I'd never know. Actually, I did know. It was because she wanted me to be happy. She wanted what she and Paul had for me. Somehow wanting me to be happy required a barely there bikini now. I guess I really couldn't hate her for that. I came out of their bedroom and found the wolf pack in the living room.

"Hey Bella." They all said.

I just nodded my head and tried to smile. Then I noticed some of the pack was missing, specifically Jake and Jared. I started to ask where they were but Paul answered the unspoken question. "They're already at the beach Bells." _Bells,_the pack caught on to that nickname pretty quick. Jared was the only one who didn't call me that. "They had to go help the elders get ready for the bon fire. Ya' know, all that food has to make it there along with gathering wood and stuff. Jake left after checking on Baby Bell. He said they'd meet us at the beach."

"Oh." I sighed. I wished Jared or Jake had stuck around. I really didn't want to feel so glum by myself, but I couldn't push my sadness onto anyone else.

Leah came up beside me and nudged me, "I like the outfit you picked out for tonight, and I'm surprised I don't have to yell at you for bringing converses."

I tried to smile, but the pain was surrounding me now, "Yeah, Alice picked out the shoes. She took care of yelling at me already."

"Good! That's one vampire I might be able to stand." Leah smiled at her joke. I couldn't smile, the sadness had taken over. Leah waited a few seconds for me to smile, but gave up when she saw I wouldn't. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." I followed the pack out the door.

"Hey Bells!" I didn't notice Quil until he was right beside me.

"Long time no see Quil."

Quil smiled, "Claire is 7 and in love with _everything_. She has ballet practice; she wants to learn to surf so I have to watch her there. She wants to act and has gotten into a few commercials, she's got soccer practice, and we just got back from visiting her uncle in Texas. Like I said, she's in love with _everything_. She wanted to go back to Texas as soon as we left."

I smiled, "Sounds like I've missed a lot."

"I guess I have too…" Quil frowned, "I'm sorry about Jake imprinting. If that didn't happen-"

"I would have still found out about Jared eventually Quil."

Quil shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. I was talking about Jasper though. I was going to say that if Jake didn't imprint, you would have stayed with him, and that leech wouldn't have had the chance to break your heart."

"I guess he wouldn't have," I sighed, "But oh well. Life goes on right?"  
Quil smiled, "That's right. Don't go dying on us again Bella. The last time-"  
"Was unforgettable." I finished his thought, "I agree. I don't plan on it though."

"Good." Quil smiled at me and ran off to something I couldn't see. I assumed it was Claire, and I was right. She, along with Sam, Jake, and Jared were sitting on a picnic blanket.

Jared jumped up and ran over to me, "You okay?"

I gave him a watery smile, "Fine."

"No lies Bella." Jared looked at me sadly, "It's okay to not be fine. It's okay to hurt."

I looked into Jared's eyes. I saw love. I knew the only reason I saw it was because I _wanted _to see it. Not because he actually felt it. If no one else would love me, I had hoped that Jared would. Truth be told, he didn't. He never would. There was no way he could. I started to cry. Jared pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "It's okay Bella. Cry it out."

I cried for what seemed like forever, but it was really only half an hour. "Thanks." I rubbed my nose against his shoulder.

"It's the least I could do." He kissed the top of my head, "Everyone else left for the cliff. Do you want to go?"

I shook my head, "I'll stay here. You go, have fun."

He smiled down at me, "It won't be any fun without you there Shorty."

"So what do you purpose we do?"

Jared laughed as he pulled me toward the picnic blanket and sat down.  
There was a note lying in the middle of it. "Look." I whispered.

Jared picked up the paper then read it to himself. He laughed, "Paul's an ass."

"Let me see."

"No." He looked down at me, "It's just Paul being Paul."

I took the note from his hands and read it out loud. "Jared, we thought you and Bella could use some time alone together. She's all over you now, and we don't want to be around when you two have sex. If you do that by the way, don't bother coming to the bon fire. We both know where you'd rather be. Paul." I reread the note to myself a couple of times. "Didn't they see me crying?" Jared smiled, "A. We were too far away. It probably just looked like we were hugging. 2. Paul's an ass and was going to make a comment like that anyway. And lastly, please don't think that just because Paul thinks- Just because that note says that doesn't mean I expect you to have sex with me."

I smiled. Jared was never one to pressure anybody. He hated for people to think he was pressuring them to do something, "I know."

Suddenly I felt that pull again, and I didn't try to resist. I kissed Jared. Jared took his time to kiss me back, but when he did, it reminded me of our last kiss. It was filled with comfort, love, and everything I could ever want. He pulled away quickly, and I was saddened by the loss of connection with him. "Let's go for a swim." He smiled at me, stood up and held out his hand.

I took his hand and stood up before taking off the wrap-around. I looked at Jared, he was smiling. "You like?"

He nodded his head and pulled me into the freezing cold water. Luckily, the hot summer sun was still shining down on us. A rarity in Forks. "Here," Jared pulled me closer, and I could feel the warmth rolling off of him. I buried my head into his shoulder, "Better?"

"Mhm." I looked up into his eyes and saw what I had been too blind to see. I saw my own reflection in his eyes, and the girl in that reflection was in love. Is in love... With Jared. I was so excited that I kissed him again. This time he didn't hesitate in pulling away. Something was wrong. "What's wrong? Isn't this what you want?"

"What about Jasper? You were so upset he was gone."

"I still am."

"Then why do you want to kiss me? Is it because of that note? If it is, then you don't have to you know. You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfort-"

I kissed him again. I knew what he was telling me was completely true. He'd never make me do anything I didn't want to do, but he needed to understand that I wanted this. I want him. I love him. "I want to kiss you. You're the only one who hasn't gotten mad at me because of my heart. Jacob used to be upset with me when I was in love with Edward. He didn't say it, but it bothered him. Edward, he doesn't count, but he was mad that I was with Jacob when he came back. I fell for Jasper and Jake wasn't too happy about that. Sure he was afraid that Jasper would do what Edward did, and he was right. Jasper did do what Edward did. Jasper got mad when I kissed you. He left and didn't let me explain. It's not that I don't love him or that he doesn't love me-"

"It's me." Jared determined.

I shook my head, "It's not you. It's this- _this_." I took Jared's hand in mine and kissed him slowly, letting myself relish the connection, physical and mental, that we had. I pulled away slowly and heard Jared's gruff sigh of protest. "You can't deny this pull. We have a connection. It's more than this imprinting thing. We've had it since the day we met. It's been there and will always be here."

"You're right, but you said it yourself. You don't love me. So why play with my emotions? Why make me fall deeper for you when you don't want to fall for me?"

"That's it, Jared. I want to fall for you. In fact, I think already am."

I kissed him again and this time he kissed me back. I could feel the smile on his face, which caused me to smile. I didn't realize we were back on the shore until Jared picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. Jared laughed as he deepened the kiss and laid me down on the picnic blanket. "I want you." I whispered into the kiss.

"What?" Jared pulled away. His eyes were filled with excitement, but I knew he was the chivalrous gentleman. He wouldn't do a thing I didn't want to do. "I mean, are you sure?"  
I smiled, "Yes. I want you. Hell, I _need_ you."

That was enough for Jared. He kissed me deeply, but it wasn't rough. He was going to take care of me. He moved his lips down the side of my neck and I moaned. Never had such a thing felt so sensual. He smiled as he untied my bikini top and pulled it off slowly. He kissed every inch of my skin as it became exposed. He cupped one of my breasts as he finished taking off my top. He nipped at the peak of the other. I moaned, and he laughed as he rubbed the hand that was rubbing my breast down and stopped at my hipbone. He started making circles on my hip, driving me crazy. He played with the strings on my bottoms and kissed me again, "I love you."

I wanted to tell him I loved him so badly, but I couldn't. Jasper, I still wasn't over him, but I was definitely attracted to Jared. I was definitely falling for him.

"We have to stop." Jared said, slightly frustrated.

"Why? I want this. You want this. Why?" I was clinging to him. This had to happen. I _needed_ this connection. I needed to feel his love for me. I wanted him to feel my love for him, even if I couldn't voice it yet.

"Put your top on." He said pulling me into the water.

I did as he asked and realized he was taking off my bottoms, "What are you doing?"

"Your bottoms are in my pocket. The others are coming." Jared looked into my eyes lovingly, "I know you want this, and I do too. We just have to wait it out a bit."

I nodded my head and gasped as I felt a finger messaging my clit.

"Shh. We'll make a lot of noise later." He winked at me. I felt his fingers begin to explore I was breathing hard. I didn't know how long it would be before I screamed. "Let me do the talking, Shorty." He kissed my neck. I moaned in response.

"Looks like Jared didn't get sex after all." Paul howled as he came into my view.

"PAUL!" I heard Leah shout from behind.

"Bella you're not drowning in the water?" Paul teased.

"We all know that Jared wouldn't let that happen." Jake laughed.

"The water's not too cold?" Seth shouted. "I was thinking about joining you all."

"No you won't." I heard Sue proclaim.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie laughed, "Don't spend too much time in that water. It's freezing."

I nodded my head as my eyes rolled in my head. My breathing hitched up a notch.

"We came to tell you it's time. Paul was hoping to walk in on, well you know."

"I don't know." Charlie said. Thank God he didn't hear Paul's comment, "But something tells me if I did, I'd have to kick my step-son-in-law's ass."

"I told you Charlie," Leah smiled, "Son-in-law. You've been a dad to us since you and mom got together."

"Message received guys." Jared tried to get them away from us. I felt his erection. I couldn't miss it, I was sitting on it. "We'll go over to Leah and Paul's to change when we've finished up."

They all left one by one as I moaned out. Luckily, they were too far away to hear. I felt myself throbbing as I neared my orgasm. "Jared," I hissed as I came in the water.

When we finished I kissed Jared, "I love you." I whispered.

"I know." He smiled. "Let's get to that bon fire."

"What about this?" I put my hand on his manhood.

"We have all of the time in the world for that." He winked at me and put my bottoms on. "Let's go."

We went to Leah's and changed. When I came out of the bedroom Jared sighed. "Are you trying to tempt me?" He looked down at my feet, "Get rid of the heels. They must be killing you."

I laughed but did as requested. "Better?"

"Perfect. It's you."

We walked over to the bon fire. Jared had his hand on my butt, and he squeezed it before he let go. We walked over and everyone was happy and cutting up. Just like any other bon fire.

"Bella you missed it!" Seth howled

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

"Mom and Charlie are going to renew their vows."

"That's great." I hugged Charlie, "That's awesome Dad."

"It is." He smiled at me, "You seem happier."

"I'll be okay Dad." I looked back at Jared, "I'll be okay."

And I knew I truly would be okay as long as I had Jared by my side.

**Jasper POV**

Witnessing that kiss and leaving Bella for the second time were the hardest things I've had to do in my lifetime. I knew I had to leave. Let her decide- realize that she does love Jared. Then hope she picked me. I didn't want to get in the way of them if they really belonged together. I've been there once with Alice. I didn't want to go there again, not with Bella.

I decided that I'd follow Victoria, find her and kill her. I tracked her scent to Vancouver Canada and realized she was going in circles. She was trying to make this all a wild goose hunt. All I could think about was Bella, protecting her and loving her for the rest of forever. "Son of a bitch!" I muttered as I passed the same warehouse for the third time. She had to be close. I went inside the warehouse. She wasn't there. _Damn... Where the hell has she gone?_

I called Alice to tell her to protect Bella. It seemed like the most recent scent was going south. "Jasper. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You ass! You left! You left her exactly like Edward! You _ass_!"

"I love her. That's why I left. I want her to be happy, and who am I to get in the way of her being happy with Jared?"

"That sounds fairly familiar Jasper. She doesn't need this. First Edward breaks her heart, then Jacob and now you. Running from her won't solve anything. You should have seen her tonight Jasper. She wouldn't smile. She tried to smile and act like everything was going to be fine. I could see right through it though. Anyone could have. Hell, she even let me pick out her shoes!" Her voice was quiet but remained firm.

I sighed, "I'm tracking down Victoria. The hospital thinks I'm taking a leave of absence because of the flu. I'll be back. I love her. I want to be with her, but I want her to be happy."

"Okay," Alice whispered.

"Don't tell her. Don't tell her that we had this conversation."

Alice sighed, "I won't. I don't agree with you, but I won't tell her."

"Keep her safe. Victoria went south. I'm trying to find her, but she knows

that I'm following."

"We'll keep an eye on her, and you know the pack will too."

"I know. I trust you. Keep her safe."

"I will."

I knew I could trust Alice. She would keep Bella safe. Bella wouldn't be harmed. She'd be okay. She'd be happy.

**Bella's top:**

http:/www**(dot)**hipline**(dot)**org/files/1752076/uploaded/Frilly-Top-Fuchsia-strap**(dot)**gif

**Bella's jeans:**

http:/www**(dot)**denimology**(dot)**com/2008/11/Image00010**(dot)**jpg

**Bella's sandals:**

http:/www**(dot)**electriqueboutique**(dot)**com/shop/images/sane-fus-350**(dot)**jpg

**Leah's top:**

http:/www**(dot)**eshopandsell**(dot)**com/images/frilly-chiffon-top-teal**(dot)**jpg


	21. Shopping For Love

_**Chapter countdown:**__** 10 Chapters**__ to go! Then you all get sequel info! :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Normally I have some form of sexual content here soo... If I did own Twilight, Jasper, and Jackson, I'd own Forks and be there in tree having sex with Jasper; then I'd go to La Push to break it down with Bronson ;-)_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx-**__ I have to agree with you. :) Bella is acting sluttish, __**but**__ in her defense/my stories defense, she's in love with both of them :) She'll eventually figure out who she wants. I agree, it __**is**__ selfish of her, but it would also be selfish of Jasper to ask that of her, don't ya' think?_

_**dreamer1483-**__ *jumps for joy* I'm so happy you comment! You have no idea :) I love your wishful thinking even though you know who it'll end with :p_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

**Bella's POV**

Alice was going to kill me. If nothing else killed me, Alice would. Valtair laughed at my facial expression, "You really_ do _hate this don't you?"

"Mhm." I said unamused. Being away from Jared or Jake, mainly Jared, made all of the hurt from Jasper leaving come back.

"Thanks for coming though. Alice really is afraid she'll lose you again." he whispered almost too low for me to hear.

"She won't. I'll make sure of that." I was determined that my family couldn't leave me again.

"So will I." Valtair sighed, "I have to tell you something, Isabella. That wolf, Jared, he's better for you. I hope you know that."

"What?" This had nothing to do with shopping or Alice; two of the things we were there for; Alice being the only one there for shopping.

"I just thought you might want to know a little more about what my gift says... About you."

"Oh." I couldn't deny that I was a bit curious, but at the same time, I was nervous.

"Yeah... Jared's better for you. Not that Jasper doesn't love you, he does. It's just... You love Jared too even if you don't-"

"I know it." I sighed, "I know."

Valtair smiled his brilliant smile at me, "When did you come to this conclusion?"

"Last night." I half smiled at the thought of it all, "I guess I was already in love with him. It just hit me last night."

"Like a ton of bricks hmm?" Valtair was giddy with this news.

"Yeah. A couple of tons actually." I shook my head and sighed.

"He's better for you."

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"Jasper has a mate. You do know that." Valtair stated.

"Yes. I don't know who though." Valtair looked away from me. "You do don't you?"

"Yes," Valtair sighed, "But it's not my place to tell you."

"It's Jasper's. _If _he comes back." I was beginning to doubt that he would and was beginning to hate the word _'if'._

"Right," Valtair nudged me, "But that doesn't matter. There will always be that fear that he may leave you for his mate. He will one day. It's inevitable. Jared loves you more. He wouldn't ever _want_ to leave you."

I shook my head, "You don't know that."

"I do. I can read love. That's how I know who's better for you."

"Ready!" Alice skipped toward the bench on the other side of the store. "Are you hungry, Bella?"

I nodded my head, not really listening to her words.

"What about frozen yogurt? Pizza? Hamburger? Hotdog? Salad?" Alice named off several more items of food.

"FroYo sounds great." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Let's go." Alice took Valtair's hand.

Valtair kissed her forehead, "You two go on. I have to make a phone call."

Alice nodded her head, and towed me to the frozen yogurt stand. "So you're in love with Jared?"

"You heard?" I didn't realize she was close enough to hear what I said.

"Yes. Every word and it's okay Bella. You're in love. It's okay."

"I still love Jasper."

"I know." She smiled, "And it'll all work out. Promise."

I ordered my frozen yogurt and hoped that Alice was right. She had to be right.

**Jasper's POV**

"Esme, Carlisle, she doesn't want me. She wants him."

"You don't know that Jasper." Carlisle proclaimed softly.

"She was devastated." Esme cried out, "We talked to Alice. Bella was going with her this morning, and she was about to have a mental break down."

My phone started to ring, "Just go home. I'm in Portland because Victoria's near. When I find her, I'll be home."

"Promise?" Esme frowned at me.

"Promise." My phone stopped ringing for the time being.

"Answer that phone the next time it might be important after all." Carlisle pulled me into a hug, "We love you. Bella loves you. Come home."

"I will." I sighed as I watched Esme and Carlisle leave. My phone started to ring again. It was Valtair. "Val,"

"Jasper." He sighed, "Look either come back right now, or lose her forever."

"What do you mean?" I couldn't comprehend losing Bella.

"She's falling for Jared, quickly. I know you love her, and I'm doing this for Alice. She's better off with Jared, but with you, Alice will still have her."

"What do you mean I'm going to lose her forever?"

"Look, if you don't come back before Thursday- before she leaves for New York- she'll pick him. No questions, no second thoughts."

"No." She was supposed to think, to compare my love to his and then pick _me_. "No."

"Yes." he sounded determined. "Yes she will. I want her to be happy just like you, but I don't want Alice to lose her again. This is a hard thing for me to do."

"I'm on my way."

**Bella's POV**

**-later that night-**

I was cuddling with Jared on the edge of the cliff, "I always go here to think." He told me, "It helps me to clear my head. If I ever get upset or hurt I come here. I come here every day until I'm over it."

"Why are you telling me?" I curled closer to him.

"I love you. Plus, you might need to know one day. You never know."

"I know, and I love you too, Jared." I kissed his neck, "I love you too."

Jared kissed my lips, "I know."

_"I know," _was becoming a quick tradition of our love. Being in love with Jared was different from any other love I'd had. With Edward, it was obsession. With Jake, it was animalistic. With Jasper it was about defending me, while trying to care for me, and while trying not to love his mate. Not that that was bad; it was actually good, amazing, but Jared, with him it was all about caring. I knew Jared couldn't possibly _really _love me though. He deserved so much better.

"Let's get you home." He kissed my forehead, "I don't want Charlie to get pissed off at me."

I smiled and kissed him deeply. I sat curled up against him all the way home. He'd kiss my forehead and I'd kiss his shoulder. He told me he hated that when other girls use to do that, before he imprinted on me, but that it was different when _I_ kissed his shoulder. He said it was like he could feel the love I had for him within every kiss like I tried so hard to do.

We got to Charlie's and he was already asleep. The same couldn't be said for Sue, "Hi Bella, Jared. Have fun?"

"Yes." Jared smiled and kissed me quickly.

"Are you staying?" Sue asked. She didn't know anything about me and Jared being together. She just loved to tease me.

"No ma'am. I have patrol tonight." He kissed me again, "I'll be out around La Push border."

When Jared left I went upstairs and fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night and felt cold arms wrapped around me. I froze. I knew it wasn't Jared. _It couldn't be... Could it?_ I listened quietly to the tune the familiar voice was singing.

_"I know I'm still young  
But I know how I feel  
I might not have too much experience  
But I know love is real  
By the way my heart starts pounding  
When I look into your eyes  
I might look a little silly  
Standing with my arms stretched open wide"_

I sat up and he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug.

_"I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words can not describe  
But I'll try  
I love you this big  
I love you to the moon and back"_

He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead.

_"I love you all the time  
Deeper than the ocean  
And higher than the pines  
Cause girl, you do something to me  
Deep down in my heart  
I know I look a little crazy  
Standing with my arms stretched all apart  
I love you this big  
Eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words can not describe  
But I'll try"_

He turned me around so he could look me in the eyes.

_"I love you this big  
So much bigger than I ever dreamed my heart ever would  
I love you this big  
And I'd write your name in stars across the sky if I could  
I would  
I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big  
And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words can not describe  
But I'll try  
I love you this big  
Oh, eyes have never seen this big  
No one's ever dreamed this big"_

He put his nose against mine gently.

_"And I'll spend the rest of my life  
Explaining what words can not describe  
But I'll try  
I love you this big."_

He kissed me, and I pushed away.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I acted like a baby about this. If you love him, if you choose him, fine. But know this, no matter who you choose I still love you." He held my face between his hands.

I couldn't believe this was happening, "Am I still asleep?"

Jasper laughed, "No. You're awake." He seemed like he was nervous.

We were silently for well over an hour. "I do love him." I finally said, "I do, but I love you too. I don't know who to pick."

Jasper kissed me, and I pulled away again. "What's wrong? Why won't you kiss me?"

"How do I know this won't happen again? How do I know that you won't leave me? _You _left. Not only did you leave, but you left just like Edward. How do I know I can trust you to stay next time we have something to face? I don't know that I can forgive and forget Jasper. What's worse, I don't know that I can trust you again." I really didn't know if I could forgive him so easily for leaving.

"Bella, I love you."

"That didn't stop you before. Who's to say that your mate won't decide that she wants you? What if she does, and you leave again? When you're gone I'll be broken. It'll be too late to fix me. I may be human, but this human's heart is pretty fragile these days. I don't know how much more I can take." I was in a panic. Jasper was the only one who loved me. Sure I imagined this 'love' that Jared had for me, but it _couldn't_ be real. "No one will ever _want_ to fix me." I finished in a small whisper.

"Hey," Jasper held my face until I looked him in the eyes, "Hey, I'm not leaving, okay? I was an ass. I wasn't thinking about what you wanted... Well, I was but I didn't give you time to ask what you wanted. I just, I thought that you wanted Jared."

"I didn't when you left. But you left and I was shattered. You did exactly what Edward did. Making decisions based on what _you _think is best. You didn't even take my feelings into account. So what was I supposed to do? _He_ was there. _He_ held me while I fell to pieces. _You _left, gave up fighting for me. _You _gave up on us." I said, hoping he realized he drove me into Jared's arms.

"So it's safe to assume that you do now? You want him." Jasper looked brave and strong, like he was about give up his life in the line of duty.

"You know what they say about people who assume? It makes an ass out of 'u' and me."

"Bella, please?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know what I want Jasper. I need time. I'm going to New York tomorrow. Then I'll go to Renee's for a while. Maybe that will be enough time. I need to think and for once I need to do what's best for me."

He kissed me again. I didn't try to pull away. "So you forgive me?" He asked.

"Eventually." I sighed. I looked into his eyes and remembered all of the days of my love for him. Even back when I was a teenager, before I could realize it I suppose, I was in love with him. "I do forgive you, but I need to decide what- who I want."

"Right." He kissed me and pulled the blankets around me. "Get some sleep, Bella."

"You'll be he-"

"Right here. Right by your side." He kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep quickly and was dropped into a nightmare. Jared and Jasper were fighting. They were killing each other. Every time Jasper would attack Jared I could feel it. It was killing me. Literally, it was killing me. I was bleeding. Jared saw and ran to help me. Jasper saw me, and the dream changed. We were back at the Cullen's old house. It was my eighteenth birthday all over again. _What was I going to do?_ I knew Jasper would never let me die, would he? Could he? Was I making a mistake?


	22. Sweet Home New York

_**Chapter countdown:**__** 9 Chapters**__ to go! Then you all get sequel info! :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did own Twilight, Jasper, and Jackson, I'd be in England chilling with the Harry Potter stars and Jared and Bronson would be my bedroom pets ;-)_

_**Deborah Stone - KarmabalanceDeb- **__ You're welcome :) I tried to make it that way :)_

_**kouga's older woman-**__ don't apologize :) We all know you have a drug addiction to this story :) lol_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

**Bella's POV**

I had told Jasper and Jared both that I wanted to be alone on the way to and at the airport. Jasper knew why. I had a choice to make. Jared, he didn't have a clue. So of course when I got to the airport they were both there and about to cause a scene I jogged over to them.

"Give me one reason," Jared hissed, "As to why I shouldn't kick your ass right now?"

"Because I love him." I said from behind Jared.

Jared turned around, "Bella- But I thought-"

"I do love you. I love you both, but the two of you make things so hard. Just go home, both of you."

Jared hugged me tightly, "I love you, no matter what. I'm always and forever yours."

I smiled and felt tears prickling my eyes. It should be a no brainer. Jared couldn't love me. I was a book worm, a klutz. I'm sure I was everything he _didn't_ want. I should have been able to say then and there that I wanted Jasper, but I couldn't. I wanted them both.

Jared kissed my forehead, "No tears, Shorty. I hate seeing you sad." he stepped aside and waited for Jasper to tell me goodbye.

"I love you Bella, you already know that." He took my hands in both of his, "Is it safe to assume that when you get back you'll have a decision?"

"_Nothing_ is safe to assume. I can tell you, I'll definitely be thinking about it. I can tell you, I love both of you more than words can ever describe. I can tell you, I'm confused. I need to get away from both of you. I need to clear my head, maybe clear my heart. I need to figure out what's best for me."

"I know." He put his forehead against mine. "I know. Be careful Bella."

"I will." I turned around and went to check my bags and board the plane.

It took a total of thirty minutes. Thirty minutes in which I prayed that Jasper and Jared didn't kill each other. I was so afraid my nightmare would come true. That Jared and Jasper would attack each other, would kill me. That Jared would try to _save _me, but Jasper would try to _kill_ me. Once I boarded the plan I replayed my dream in my head over and over again until we landed in New York. It couldn't happen. They both knew that hurting each other would destroy me and that if one of them were to kill the other; it would destroy any hope for happiness with _either _of them. They knew that didn't then? They _had_to know that. I thought about it while unpacking and realized, I had to choose. I couldn't let them kill each other due to my indecision. I decided not to worry about it. Tomorrow I'd be on a plane to Florida to see Renee, Phil, and Ian. Then, I'd worry about it. I would be happy.

**Jared's POV**

"I should kill you right now." Jasper said, "Make Bella's choice easier."

"You think that would make it easier?" I responded, my voice cold.

"I know it would."

_I couldn't believe this guy. Was he for real?_ "Do you _really _believe that? If you do you're crazy. If I killed you or you killed me Bella wouldn't take whoever was left because it would _shatter _her. You or I would kill her in the process of killing each other."

"Son of a-" he looked around for something to hit, "You're right. Damn it, you're right."

"If you knew Bella as well as I do you would have already thought about that." I started to walk away. "The _reason_ I don't kill you is her."

"Wait a second. If you know Bella _so _well, if you knew the_ reason _you weren't going to kill me, why were you asking for a reason not to kill me?" He crossed his arm and stared me down with a smug expression.

"A.) I didn't threaten to kill you. I threatened to kick your ass. And B.) I know _my_ reason why I wasn't going to kill you. I wanted to know if you had the same reason." I looked at this ass who left the girl of my dreams, "It's obvious you don't. You might love her, but in the end, there's someone out there you love more. We all know that. How is that even fair to Bella? Just let her decide. Let her take her time and choose who's best for _Bella_. Not who's best for the two of us. Don't force her to pick either. Bella will make a choice when she's ready. She needs time, and killing me won't solve that."

I walked away from Jasper and got into my jeep. I needed Bella to pick me, but I'd still love her if she didn't. I missed Bella already. I just needed to go home, sleep, and dream of my angel.

**Bella's POV**

I was in Jacksonville by noon the next day. Unpacking all of my things for the up and coming school year didn't take long; most of my clothes were still in Forks.

I had what was left of the summer, even though it was a few days of it left, there picked me up from the airport and took me striaght to their new home.

"Bella!" My mom was happy to see me, and I was even happier to see her growing stomach.

"Pregnant much?"

She laughed, "Six months along."

"Mom! You didn't tell me because…" I looked at her questioningly.

My mom used to tell me everything. I was shocked that there had been six months worth of phone calls, technically less than that, in which she could have told me. Why hadn't she told me? What has the world come to…

"Well, your father told me about your break up with Jake and then a guy named Jasper. We decided it was best if you focused on _your _life, not what's going on in mine."

"Dad knows?" I asked sadly. I use to know everything. My mom was my best friend. I used to know things Charlie didn't. Now, I was Charlie, completely out of the loop. When did things go so wrong?

"Calm down Bella. It's not that we didn't _want_ to tell you. We just didn't want you to worry about us and everything else too."

I shook my head and changed the subject, "Boy or girl?"

"A baby girl, Bella. We've got a name." Renee smiled at me as she took my hand and pulled me down into the couch beside her.

Phil sat down next to mom and smiled, "You and Ian both have names that start with I's."

"And we just thought, why not continue that?" Mom declared in her bubbly manner.

"We decided on Ira. Short for Irane." Phil announced while hugging my mother.

"Irane? Ira... Ira.. I can live with it."

"You don't have to. She does."

"You wanted to name Ian Ivan mother. I Van. Just thought I should remind you."

Mom laughed, "Anyway... About this boy trouble."

"It's nothing really." I looked down and started to play with my fingers.

"Your dad is pulling pretty hard for this Jared guy. He's all I hear about." Mom scooted into the sofa, "Tell me more about the other one. Jasper."

Phil sighed, "You need me, I'll be with Ian."

Mom grinned at him, "Smart choice. Go on Bella, talk."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"He's from that Cullen kid's family?"

"Edward's." I confirmed, "Jasper's his adopted brother."

"And what does he do for a living?" Renee inquired.

I smiled, "He's a doctor."

"Okay. I really can't see you with a doctor, but if you are and you're happy, then okay. Next question," Renee thought for several minutes about the next question, "Okay, do you love him?"

"Yes."

"What about this Jared that Charlie talks about all of the time? He's a police officer right?"

I laughed, knowing that dad would get that in there. "No, not really. He likes protecting people, so maybe one day. Dad really is pulling for him to do it before he retires; like that will ever happen. Charlie keeps on telling Jared that he'll make a great sheriff. Right now though, he works with the kids on La Push reservation, tutoring them and trying to help them make good decisions. He also works at a garage in Forks. It's near the sporting goods store."

"The Newton's store?" Mom, although both hair brained and erratic, was really good at remembering things we discussed.

"One and the same."

It was silently for a good ten minutes before mom's next question. "He's friends with Jake?"

"Yes ma'am." I laughed.

"And this Jasper? Is _he_ friends with Jake?"

"No. Not exactly."

"Oh," Renee nodded her head, "So you and Jake are good?"

"At first, no, but we realized we couldn't _not_ be friends. It's harder not to be Jake's friend."

Mom smiled at me, "So back to Jared, is he interested?"

"Yes mom. Jasper and Jared both are interested in me." Or so Jared proclaims.

"I see," she crossed her arms, "So you love Jasper. That's the end of it right? Don't even bother with Jared."

I grimaced, "Not exactly. You see, Jared and I were pretty close friends once, before college really."

"He's _that _Jared? The one who stole your quilt I made for graduation?"

"He gave it back." I defended.

"Some police officer. Isn't he also the one that talked you into that bikini car wash?"

I gave my mother a grim smile, " 'Fraid so."

"Anyway. I see how this might be complicated."

"Oh it gets worse. Jasper had to leave while we were dating... He- he kind of broke up with me the same way Edward did." I said quietly. The still fresh wound ripping open at the memory of his leaving.

Renee frowned, "Your dad didn't mention that."

"Yeah, well, it was easier this time. Jared was my Jake for this break up except, I'm in love with him too."

"I see." Mom was quiet for a long time, "Bella, I can tell you what I think, but it won't matter in the end. What matters is that _you_ are happy and you pick who you'll be happy with for the rest of your life."

"I know. I just don't know." I sighed, "I don't know."

"Oh baby," Mom pulled me into her, "Just take your time. If they truly love you they'll stick around. They won't leave you because you can't or won't choose. They'll stay true to you."

I nodded my head and took my mother's words to heart while thinking about Jared and Jasper: the two best things in my life.


	23. The Joy's of Step Parenting

**Chapter countdown: **8 to go peoples!

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be making Bronson and Jackson take turns giving me "massages" and telling me how awesome my best selling saga is. _

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

**Bella's POV**

It was like word vomit. All throughout the week when Phil or Renee spoke I automatically said, "That reminds me of the time Jasper-" or "That reminds me of when Jared-" no matter what it was they were talking about. The ocean reminded me of La Push. La Push reminded me of Jared. Jared and the ocean reminded me of several different things. The sun being out reminded me of Forks being the rainiest place on the continental U.S., and that reminded me of Jasper. No sun and Jasper reminded me of the Cullen's baseball games. I was sure Renee and Phil were annoyed by it. About an hour before I was supposed to leave, I decided to discuss my word vomit with Renee.

"Oh don't be silly, Bella. I just want you to make the right decision. I want you to do what's best for _you_."

"And?" My mom knew I would want her opinion.

"I think - well _we_ think, both of us feel-"

"You've talked about it with Phil?" I wasn't really shocked, but it was weird knowing my step dad knew all about my guy troubles and actually had an opinion.

"Well yeah... Anyway, we think you need time alone. Away from _both_ of them. We differ on who we think you'll pick in the end though." Renee puffed out her chest and sat up straighter. She was most certainly proud of her answer.

"Who do you think I'll end up with?" I smiled at my mother.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" She smiled back.

"I guess not," I hugged my mother and looked at my phone "I guess I need to get back to Forks."

Renee nodded her head, "Phil's waiting for you outside. He's got to go to practice. Did I tell you about the offer?"

"Um, what offer?" She obviously hadn't said anything about an offer.

"The New York Yankees want him!" she squealed.

"Mom!" I hugged her again, "That's great. That's amazing."

"I didn't know if you'd be okay with us leaving in the same state as-"

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I'd get to see Ian more and I get to see Ira. I'd get to be a part of their lives. Of course I want you there."

We hugged again and my mom laughed, "I'll call you soon baby."

"I know Mom." I smiled as I walked outside with my carryon bag. Phil was leaning against the car, "Ready Phil." I smiled.

"Good deal." He jumped in the driver's seat.

I slid in the passenger's side. "So are you excited to have a little girl?"

He smiled as he pulled out of the drive way, "I already have one." He grinned at me, "I mean yeah she's 21, going on 22, but still. I've got one."

"Oh Phil," I smiled back, "I didn't realize you considered me your little girl."

"Have since before I purposed. Basically our first date was all about you and I was hooked." I smiled teary eyed at Phil as he continued, "So as my little girl, can I give you some advice?"

"Okay." I whispered.

"I might sound like Charlie. Hell, I hope I sound like him. I wish you were a little girl again. That little 9 year old girl you were when I first met your mom. I wish you weren't in this predicament. Between two guys I mean."

I nodded my head, "Okay Charlie." I laughed.

"I told you I hope I sound like him. Hell, Bella I hate that this is happening to you. You were my first child. Maybe not biologically, and I know I haven't been your step dad that long-"

"But you were Uncle Phil for quite some time. 8 years if I'm not mistaken." I offered.

"True," He smiled as he watched the road in front of us, "But I just want you to follow your heart. I'm with Charlie on this. I think this Jared character is better for you, but in the end you have to make yourself happy. So follow your heart." He pulled into a parking space. "I did and look where it got me."

I nodded my head, "Right." So mom was rooting for Jasper, "Can ask you-"

"Why your mom picks Jasper?" He didn't even wait for a nod or anything. "It's because he's her version of romantic. Guy broken by someone he loves finds someone he loves more, lets her fall in love with a different guy because he wants her to be happy, but is still there, waiting in the wings."

I laughed at the thought of it, "Not your idea of romance?"

"Not really." He smiled, "Like I said, pulling for Jared."

"So your type is the best friend who turned into a jack ass then declares he loves you type?"

"He was a jack ass because he didn't want you to know Bella."

I smiled, "I know. He's usually anything but that."

"Anyway," Phil whispered, "just be happy Bella."

I leaned over and kissed Phil on the cheek. "See you soon."

I went through the process of boarding the plan for a third time in the past month. I sat down in an uncomfortable seat and anxiously awaited getting home to Forks. Phil's words haunted me the whole way home, _"... follow your heart. I did and look where it got me."_


	24. Waiting

**Chapter countdown: **7 to go!

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be baking.. Yeah, yeah "baking" with the both of them._

**River Nailo-Chaos-** She isn't Jasper's imprint. Jasper is denying his imprint for her, but I did enjoy your comment :) it was very thought out and showed me you definitely like the story thus far :)

_**dreamer1483- **__haha :-O you usually don't like Phil? lol and I didn't notice your last comment til this time around and I kindda sortta think I'm going to steal something from it ;-)_

_**kouga's older woman-**__ thanks! Just thought the humans in Bella's life needed some time!_

**JXB Addicted- **_Aren't you glad it's me making the choices along with Bella? haha (:))_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

**Bella's POV**

When we landed in Washington my heart was being pulled into two directions. There was the loveable, caring, sweet, funny Jared and the equally sweet and loveable, understanding, empath, Jasper. Maybe Renee was right. I needed time away from _both _of them. Maybe that _was_ the best choice. I got onto a smaller plane to Port Angeles. The entire flight took maybe an hour. An hour of which I slept, and for once in a long time, I didn't have that dream about Jared and Jasper. I rested peacefully knowing that I was calling the shots. We pulled into Port Angeles and it wasn't that hard to spot Charlie's police cruiser.

"Hey Bella." He smiled as he helped me put my luggage into the back seat. "Welcome home."

"For the weekend," I smiled, "School starts on Wednesday."

The drive home wasn't as long as usual. Charlie and I talked. Well, I talked about New York and Charlie commented every now and then. "By the way... Thanks for not telling me about Mom."

"She didn't want me to tell you." Charlie huffed, "If it were up to me you would have known the day she called."

"Thanks Dad." I loved the little moments when we did show our emotions. Even if we both got embarrassed, it was still nice.

"Right." He looked around, "Well, Sue had to go to the reservation. Harry Seth is sick. So, I guess it'll be just you at the house today. Think you can handle that?"

"I think I'll manage." I said as we pulled up to the house. I grabbed my bag and kissed Charlie's check. "See you later Dad."

"Bye Bella," Charlie looked away. His face was the color of a tomato.

I laughed as I walked into the house. I towed my bag up the stairs and into my room. Everything seemed so normal. Yet, it felt so different knowing that I'd been gone for a week. I looked at the dream catcher that Jake had given me on my 18th birthday. I shook my head and laid down. All of this flying was a good reason for sleeping.

"No, no, no Bella." A child-like voice cooed into my ear, "I want you to be awake when I kill you."

**Jasper's POV**

Alice and Val were on the sofa sitting together. I sighed out of exasperation again. I could have sworn Bella would have called me by now. Maybe, maybe she picked him. Bella probably thought that her telling me she picked Jared would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to hear, so she didn't tell me out of the kindness in her heart. That sounded like Bella. When I had finally decided that was what happened Alice blanked out. "Alice?" Val said taking her into his arms, "Alice what's wrong?"

"Victoria... She has Bella. She's going to kill her..." Alice panted.

"Where? Where Alice?" Val reminded me of myself when we were in Arizona with Bella.

"It's familiar, but different. I think it's Bella's room."

That was all I stuck around to hear. I ran as fast as I could to Bella's house. I didn't want to be too late. I loved Bella, and I didn't want to lose her. I ran around the corner to her home and saw that the window to her room was open. I jumped in quickly. On the other side of the room, Bella was being held up against a wall by Victoria. "Please," I heard Bella gasping, "Please don't do this."

"Put her down Victoria. She had nothing to do with James."

"_She_," Victoria shrieked in a tantrum, "She had _everything _to do with it!"

"I don't want to kill you, but if I have to-"

"She'll already be dead," Victoria smiled in the mirror that was on the wall. It was an eerie smile.

She grabbed Bella's throat tighter and I snapped, she was killing my girl. "Put her down!" I yelled as I jumped on top of the fiery red head. She tossed Bella across the room, and I heard something fall on top of her. I had enough time to process that it was that old rocking chair. The next thing I knew I was ripping Victoria to shreds. Looking into the yard I noticed Alice and Valtair had already built a fire across the hill. They, along with Rose and Emmett, had come to gather the pieces, and did so quickly. 

I was at Bella's side the second they left. "Bella? Isabella Swan, can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she sighed, "My knight in cowboy boots." She laughed shakily as she faded out of consciousness.

I looked her over and saw no serious injuries, but decided it would be best to take her on to the hospital. There, they decided she had a concussion and would probably not remember much from the day, but overall she'd be fine. They didn't ask how she got the injury. Bella was clumsy enough so everyone just automatically assumed that she got it from a nasty fall. I was thankful no one asked because I hated having to lie.

The truth about me was that I wasn't a knight; I was a jackass who was trying to make up for every second of everyday in which he broke an amazing girl's heart, but still yet I liked the title. _Knight in cowboy boots. _It could work for me_._


	25. Riley?

_Chapter countdown:__6 Chapters to go! :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did I'd be on my own private island with Jackson and Bronson and we'd be doing animalistic things ;-)_

_SAVAGEGRACEx-__ You'll find out here!_

_Dreamer1483-__ yup! I was laughing so hard when I read that so I was like "putting it in my story!"_

_Kouga's Older Woman-__ oh, you and your addiction. Where would I be without it? haha_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I love you all!_

Bella's POV

The next few days were jumbled. I remembered Victoria trying to kill me. I couldn't remember anything else. Jasper informed that he came and killed her. She wouldn't be bothering us anymore. I was thankful for that. Jared came by the hospital every day, and came to the house the day I was released.

"Shorty, felling alright?" He asked.

"Good actually." I sighed, "I feel safe."

"You always have been Bella."

I smiled at Jared, "I know."

Jared looked around my room. He seemed conflicted as he said, "I know you love New York, and I know that you want to go there and live... But is it a good idea right now Bella? I mean, you just got out of the hospital. Maybe take a week to rest and heal completely."

"You sound like Jasper." I laughed.

"Well, as much as I hate admitting it, we both have your best interest at heart and we love you." Jasper does. If you do or not, that's undefined right now. "Are you going to stay?"

I shook my head, "I have to go. In fact, my plane leaves tomorrow."

"Can I come say goodbye?"

"No," I frowned, "I have to go to New York to get away from Jasper and you, Jared. Not because I don't love you both. I do. It's just I have to make a choice. I can't let you, either of you, show up and suffer through watching me leave. I can't have you two fighting, wanting to hurt eachother."

"One of us will suffer Bella."

"Not if you don't know I ever came back." I said matter-o-factly.

Jared looked at the digital clock on my dresser and sighed, "I have to go. I have border patrol tonight."

"But Victor-"

"It's just for a few more days. Jake and Embry spotted the male near Forks."

"Is that why you weren't in my room the night Victoria-"

"Yeah," He frowned, "It was killing me that you were in trouble. I even disobeyed Sam and ran to your house. Alice, Emmett, and Rose were there gathering left over vampire pieces, and Jasper was taking you to the hospital. I wanted to be there so badly when you woke up."

"And you were." I smiled.

"Yeah. Sam currently hates me though. I'm the first wolf to go against his orders, and because of that the male got away."

"Oh." I knew Riley wouldn't hurt me, but it was still a scary thought. "Be safe."

Jared smiled and kissed me, "Always am. As long as I have you to come back to."

I kissed him again, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"It is." Jared looked out the window, "You know what? Let me go talk to Sam. I'll be back before you know it. I'm leaving you alone tonight."

I laughed and kissed Jared again, "Okay. I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled back at me as he jumped out the window.

I closed my eyes for a while and someone jumped in my room with a loud thump. I sat up thinking it was Jared but discovered it wasn't. "Riley?"

His red eyes sparkled as he smirked at me, "Hi Bell. Miss me?"

"Of course Riles." It was like two friends catching up instead of a vampire who was going to attack a human. "You know, you had to know I'd miss you."

"But your life went on." He stated. "It went on, and you don't love me. Do you?"

I grimaced and glanced at the floor, "Not the way you want me to Riles."

Riley nodded his head, "I have to go. I'm not giving up on you wanting me. I'm still five years older than you. It's only been a year since I went missing. We have awhile before it's too late for you to change your mind. Just be happy with your choice Bell."

I nodded my head, "Okay Riles."

"I'm not coming back to Forks, not for a while at least. You can tell all of those people that are looking for me to stop. Besides, I think... I think I'm going to go Vegetarian."

"All those years of trying to convince you finally paid off hmm?" I giggled.

He snorted and got a serious look on his face, "Be safe."

"Okay Riles."

"Make the right choice." I nodded my head again, "Love you Bell."

"Love you too Riles."

"I love you more. Trust me."

"Of course." I whispered as he faded into the night.

I missed Riley so much. I never thought to ask him why he was working with Victoria. The pain was in his eyes. He knew nothing of her plot against James. She made me look like the bad guy. The minute he figured that out he left. He left because he realized Victoria didn't really love him, and I wasn't the ruthless person she painted. I would always hope he'd find happiness one day. It wasn't long after that that Jared returned. "I smell vampire Bella. The male. Has he been here?"

I told Jared everything that happened. Instead of being like Jake and running to tell Sam, he held me in his arms and whispered, "It's okay if you want to cry. He was a friend and he told you he wasn't coming back."

The thing about tonight was that I didn't feel like crying; not with Jared there. I curled into his side and slept. Tomorrow would be the start of knew beginnings and of at least one permanent goodbye.


	26. story recap

_I did this without my beta. I thought she deserved a little brake, but I realized while doing this that I have become addicted to having her check over my work!_

_Okay I'm taking a little brake on this story in order to review what has happened thus far. This is in case any of you are confused by things that have happened in this story. Plus, I'm having a bit of writer's block on this atm I hope none of you are confused, but if you are, hopefully now is the time for getting rid of it Explanations are __underlined__ and parts of the story are __bolded__. Everything else is a recap XD_

_Chapter 1:_

_Edward leaves. Bella's pissed at him, but hurt because her family has left. For some reason, it hurts more to think that Jasper left. Edward came back to tell Bella he's happy and found a mate. Alice shows up unexpectedly. _

_Chapter 2:_

_Alice tells Bella that the family wants her to leave Forks with them. Alice informs Bella that Edward is actually miserable without her. Alice also tells Bella that she, Alice, isn't Jasper's true mate, but that Bella knows Jasper's mate. And lastly, she informs Bella that the Cullen's will be back in her life soon because their future is disappearing._

_Chapter 3:_

_3 years have passed. Bella is 21. Jake and Bella are having sex. __(explanation time! The reason for this little tidbit was because I thought I might have Jake be the contender for Bella's heart and she would be pregger's with his kid. That however, changed quickly)____Charlie and Sue are married._

_**I slipped on a denim jacket and ran downstairs. "Hey Dad." I smiled.**_

_**"Oh your home," he smiled, "I thought you would have been at the garage visiting Jake."**_

_**I hugged Charlie and pulled away, "I thought I'd relax before going to the rez. Where's Sue? Seth?"**_

_**He smiled, "They went to Leah's. The twins are due any day now. As if Paul wasn't enough protection for her." Charlie chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen, "Looks like you and Jake will be leaving for New York right after the twins are born."**_

_I thought by putting the little "Where's Sue? Seth?" line in there you all would immediately catch on that Charlie was with Sue. Some of you have informed me that I was wrong in thinking that and you didn't catch it until I stated it. _

_We learn Leah is pregnant with twins and that Bella has a job in New York. Charlie doesn't want Bella to go and we also learn that the twins are a boy, Harry Seth, and a girl, Isabella Marie __(explanation: Leah hated Bella in the books. To me, the reason she hated her was because she saw how Bella was dangling Jake along. She was keeping him as close as she could without being more than friends like Jake wanted. So I assumed that with Edward gone and Jake and Bella dating, Leah would be nicer, she'd probably turn into Bella's best friend. Therefore naming her baby girl, Isabella Marie (Isabella Marie Swan? Get it?))_

_we get our first glimpse of Jared. Here Jared is shown as a pompous asshole. __(Remember at this point I wasn't planning on him being the other guy)__ We discover that Bella has issues with Jared. Leah goes into labor. Jared gets to see Bella strip, and we get our first view of Dr. Cullen in disguise. _

_Chapter 4:_

_We hear that Jasper is delivering the babies. We find out that Jared and Bella use to be friends, but suddenly Jared starts hitting on her constantly. Their friendship seems to reignite in the waiting room. Something happens in the delivery room that everyone is keeping secret from Bella, everyone except Jared_

_Chapter 5:_

_Jared's POV!_

_Jared finds out that Jake imprinted on Baby Bell. He gets angry about that. He decides he needs to tell Bella_

_Bella's POV!_

_Hanging with Jasper. Talk about Valtair for the first time. We find out the original Cullen house caught on fire. Jake cancels his date with Bella, but Jared goes in his place. Bella gets all sexxied up for the date. _

_Chapter 6:_

_Jared's POV!_

_Bella and Jared go on their date (Bella's best date thus far ) They go to the cliff for the first time. Jared tells Bella about Jake imprinting on Baby Bell. Bella gets angry and yells and screams. Jared admits to being in love with her and tells her he's imprinted on her. __(That was the moment I decided he was going to be the other contender. Right after I wrote it hahaha!)_

_Chapter 7:_

_Bella starts walking to Jake's and falls. Jared takes her to the hospital. They run into Jasper. Carlisle is the doctor who explains what's wrong with Bella's foot. Jasper volunteers to take Bella home._

_Jared's POV!_

_We see the emotional side of Jared as he cries the whole way home. Sam calls a wolf meeting. Everyone can feel Jared's heartbreak and agree that he should beat the shizit outta Jake. Victoria's back! __(I don't think I need to explain why I did that, do I?)____Jake suggest that Bella might know something about Victoria. Jared beats the hell out of Jake._

_Chapter 8:_

_**~3 weeks have passed~ **_

_Okay, Bella moves in with the Cullen's because of her leg. __(The Cullen's, in my mind, thought it would be easier for her with their super human speed and all that) _

_Jasper says that he's going with Bella to New York (__Important! I'm explaining something that everyone has had some trouble understanding! originally I had planned on Bella being Jasper's mate, but then I started thinking about mating in an animalistic way. I thought it would be a lot like imprinting except the world doesn't revolve around that one person. It would be a gut instinct of "this person is better for you" kind of like our conscious when we're dating someone who's completely wrong for us. Hopefully, it all makes since now.) _

_Leah shows up to ask Bella about Victoria. Bella realizes Victoria is after her. __(Why didn't I leave New Moon alone and let her realize that when she was with Jake? I have no clue. I suppose I wasn't thinking. Haha)_

_Chapter 9:_

_Jasper gets angry about Victoria. Bella is still pissed at Jake and Jared. Jasper informs Bella that as long as it involves her, it is Jared's business __(remember Jasper and Bella are not together yet!)__ She insists that Jared is lying about imprinting. Jared informs Bella that he's going to follow her to New York. Bella is stubborn and refuses to take her medication. This starts her love/hate relationship with Jared. We are informed that Victoria might have a new born army and are introduced to Riley. We find out what newborns are. Riley loves Bella according to Jake. The wolf pack and Cullen's agree to start training together the next day. Bella and Jasper have their first kiss. _

_Chapter 10:_

_The Cullen's, wolves, and Bella make a plan against Victoria. At least three weeks pass. We get to see Angela for the first time __(I called her Angelina by accident though! ha-ha)__ Bella gets her cast off! We all got the image of a soaked Jasper from the Emmett pushing him into a lake line. Jasper says he loves Bella for the first time! Bella gets invited to a wedding! (Angela's and Eric's to be exact!) Angela is pregnant. Jasper. Wrangler's. Shirtless. I think that's all you ladies, and some fellas, care about Jasper projects his feelings to Bella. Bella finds out she's not Jasper's mate __(Honestly, I didn't decide to make Bella not Jasper's mate until that moment. Believe it or not, it was really last minute. I considered it a few times, but until it was written down nothing was certain for me) __We met Valtair. Valtair can " make people fall in love with each other" that's the Cullen family Joke. He actually can tell you who you're meant to be with, but can't force you to love anyone. Basically, his whole power revolves around love, but we'll talk about that more later._

_Chapter 11:_

_Jasper and Bella go to the wedding and almost have sex. That sums up the whole chapter._

_Chapter 12:_

_Bella decides mike walking into the closet was a sign that it was too soon for sex._

_Bella has yet to except Jared's offer of friendship. He tells her to not stop talking to him. She feels bad when she sees his hand is broken. _

_Jared POV_

_Jake thinks Bella loves Jared, but doesn't know it. Jared relays what really happened; the following: _

_**I went to pick up some food at the dinner. Charlie called, and he asked if I wanted to come over and watch a ball game. I was telling him I'd be right over when Jasper freaking Hale came out of nowhere and grabbed the phone from my hand, in the process, breaking it. He told me and made things complicated, and that he blamed me. Then he disappeared.**__(by it, I meant his hand!)_

_Jared ask Bella to Kiss him_

_Bella's POV:_

_Bella experiences the pull for the first time and feels the need to kiss him. Bella tells Jared she needs time before they can be friends. Charlie's pulling for Jared. Emmett, Valtair, Rose, and Alice are the only ones who know about the Bella/Jared kiss. Bella and Emmett go spend some time together!_

_Chapter 13:_

_Emmett wants Jared for Bella._

_Chapter 14:_

_Bella and Jasper have sex_

_Chapter 15:_

_The Cullen's call for a last minute practice because Bella and Jasper are being so loud __(see previous chapter)__ and Jared finds out they're doing the "hokey pokey." ;-) _

_Chapter 16:_

_Jake convinces Bella to eat a breakfast before they all leave for Seattle. Paul is pissed off because Bella and Jasper had sex because he thinks she's hurt Jared enough. We get to see Sarah, __mentioned in previous chapters__, for the first time. __She is a sort of relief for the drama that is Paul.__ Jared asks Bella if she remembers their first conversation. After Bella admits to remembering it, Jared goes on to explain that was the day he really started feeling a pull toward her. A bunch of Paul pissed off yelling and screaming happens. Jared fights back with Paul and leaves. Bella follows after him._

**"Why?" He whispered, almost too low for me to hear, "Why should I wait for some explanation? You love him. I know that, and that's that."**

**"That's not the end of it."**

**"It is."**

**"No, because, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love him, you're right, but loving him hurts you." I felt a sudden pang. It was painful, and it screamed Jared. "Hurting you hurts me, but I can't stop loving him."**

**"It hurts you?" He smiled.**

**"That's nothing to smile about."**

**"Oh it is." He walked closer to me, "It's the pull. You're starting to recognize it."**

**"Jared, you didn't imprint on me." Now, after feeling all that I'd felt today, I was even having trouble believing me.**

**"Do you really believe that?"**

**"Yes."**

**Jared laughed, "You're a horrible liar, you know that?" I nodded, and he continued, "Why are you recognizing it now though?" I didn't answer, "Guess I'll have to talk to Sam about it."**

**"Why are you so happy suddenly?"**

**"You recognize the pull. Since you didn't before, Sam was sure that you weren't meant for me, romantically that is. I thought, you might have recognized it yesterday, but you didn't have that shimmering look in your eyes, that you have every time I mention it. Every time you mention it. We have hope. I have hope; we can be romantically involved."**

**"But-"  
"I know. You love Jasper, but I think you'll end up choosing me one day. I can wait. I will wait."**

_Oh, Jared…. XD That was just too cute.. ^.^ Did I really write that? _

_Chapter 17:_

_Bella's POV:_

_The plan, Jake acting like he's dating Bella and taking her to get her things at college along with a friend, Emmett, goes into effect. Emmett went outside __(I didn't tell you the real reason why because I assumed you know that he went to get Jared and Jasper because he couldn't smell another vampire)__ to "call Jasper." Riley can mask his and whomever else's scent he wants too. Fight happens… Victoria and Riley escape. Jared and Bella kiss. Jasper killed a 15-year-old –girl and let Bella watch. Bella faints. _

_Chapter 18:_

_Jared's POV:_

_Blah blah blah, Victoria and Riley escape…. Jasper basically tells Jared he wins. Jared's infuriated that Jasper is treating Bella like a prize instead of a human being with feelings. Bella and Jared kiss… Jasper kills girl __(who for my fellow Twilighters was/is Bri ha ha)__ and Bella faints. Jared and jasper argue. Charlie asks what happened to Bella. Jared tells him Jasper had to "reset some bones" in front of her. Charlie huffs about how stupid Jasper was for doing that in front of Bella. Jared waits for Bella to wake up._

_Chapter 19:_

_Bella's POV:_

_Bella wakes up… Duh, it couldn't be her POV if she didn't right? Ha-ha XD Bella tells Jared no matter what he says she picks Jasper. Jared leaves and Jasper shows up. Jasper brakes up with Bella and tells her to "forget I ever existed" just like Edward.._

_Chapter 20:_

_Bella becomes stiff-unable-to-talk-girl-who-doesn't-want-to-shower-anymore-like-in-New-Moon, but that only last until Jake shows up (again! Ha-ha! XD) and she tells him about Jasper leaving. All of the Cullen's stayed. Jasper left, Esme and Carlisle went to talk some sense into him and convince him to stay as well. Alice gives Bella a pair of heels to wear because she's Alice and can be all like, "I don't like your shoes. Wear these! BAM!" and everyone is all like, "ALICE! I'm glad you do stuff like that!" HA-HA… Okay back to serious mode.. They go to La Push for a bomb fire… Instead Bella and Jared get it on in the water… Well Bella got fingered in the water… Yeah… OH! And Charlie and Sue are renewing their vows! _

_Jasper POV:_

_Jasper's hunting Victoria… Alice thinks he's an ass for leaving… She promises to watch over Bella… __Not much to really explain anymore…. I think I covered it all… XD Oh wait! I remembered something: The reason Bella is a slut… Okay, so she's not a slut people! Let me defend her here. Normally I would agree with you, but Bella IS in love with Jared. She just refuses to admit it. She was weak because Jasper had left her and Jared was her rock, but he didn't do anything he thought she would regret later, like actual sex. So she was just vulnerable. Not slutty… Even though it came across that way… Okay, so she is Kind of a slut… Moving on…_

_Chapter 21:_

_Bella:_

_Shopping with Alice.. Bonding with Valtair. __Ahhh! I get to talk more about his power! Okay, first this:_

**Valtair sighed, "I have to tell you something, Isabella. That wolf, Jared, he's better for you. I hope you know that."**

**"What?" This had nothing to do with shopping or Alice; two of the things we were there for; Alice being the only one there for shopping.**

**"I just thought you might want to know a little more about what my gift says... About you."**

**"Oh." I couldn't deny that I was a bit curious, but at the same time, I was nervous.**

**"Yeah... Jared's better for you. Not that Jasper doesn't love you, he does. It's just... You love Jared too even if you don't-"**

**"I know it." I sighed, "I know."**

**Valtair smiled his brilliant smile at me, "When did you come to this conclusion?"**

**"Last night." I half smiled at the thought of it all, "I guess I was already in love with him. It just hit me last night."**

**"Like a ton of bricks hmm?" Valtair was giddy with this news.**

**"Yeah. A couple of tons actually." I shook my head and sighed.**

**"He's better for you."**

**"How do you know that?" I questioned.**

**"Jasper has a mate. You do know that." Valtair stated.**

**"Yes. I don't know who though." Valtair looked away from me. "You do don't you?"**

**"Yes," Valtair sighed, "But it's not my place to tell you."**

**"It's Jasper's. **_**If **_**he comes back." I was beginning to doubt that he would and was beginning to hate the word **_**'if'.**_

**"Right," Valtair nudged me, "But that doesn't matter. There will always be that fear that he may leave you for his mate. He will one day. It's inevitable. Jared loves you more. He wouldn't ever **_**want**_** to leave you."**

**I shook my head, "You don't know that."**

**"I do. I can read love. That's how I know who's better for you."**

"_I can read love" is the only way I could define it in the story without going off topic. Valtair is like Cupid without arrows or a diaper, and he's sexy, not a baby. Valtair's outward appearance (whichever chapter we met him in has it) is basically what any woman would want. His outward appearance represents lust. His inward appearance, his admiration for the female race, his caring heart, his debonair style and wit, are all the icing on both cakes. The other cake being his power. With an appearance of lust and an attitude every woman wants her man to have, of course Valtair's power revolves around love. He can do anything he wants except make you fall in love. He can even tell you who you'll end up with (although he won't) Just by looking at your eyes he can see into your heart and who that heart is destined for… Like I said, he's Cupid all grown up without the arrows and diaper._

_Jasper:_

_Carlisle and Esme find him, but he won't go with them. He says he'll come back after he gets Victoria. Alice calls and warns him that he's going to lose Bella forever if he doesn't come back right now. He decides to come back._

_Bella:_

_Bella/Jared fluff on a cliff…. Bella goes to sleep and wakes up to a vampire holding her. Jasper sings to her __(I Love You This Big- Scotty McCreary (I know I misspelled his last name__)). Jasper apologizes for leaving, Bella goes back to sleep._

_Chapter 22:_

_Bella leaves for New York_

_Jared:_

**"I should kill you right now." Jasper said, "Make Bella's choice easier."**

**"You think that would make it easier?" I responded, my voice cold.**

**"I know it would."**

_**I couldn't believe this guy. Was he for real?**_** "Do you **_**really **_**believe that? If you do you're crazy. If I killed you or you killed me Bella wouldn't take whoever was left because it would **_**shatter **_**her. You or I would kill her in the process of killing each other."**

**"Son of a-" he looked around for something to hit, "You're right. Damn it, you're right."**

**"If you knew Bella as well as I do you would have already thought about that." I started to walk away. "The **_**reason**_** I don't kill you is her."**

**"Wait a second. If you know Bella **_**so **_**well, if you knew the**_** reason **_**you weren't going to kill me, why were you asking for a reason not to kill me?" He crossed his arm and stared me down with a smug expression.**

**"A.) I didn't threaten to kill you. I threatened to kick your ass. And B.) I know **_**my**_** reason why I wasn't going to kill you. I wanted to know if you had the same reason." I looked at this ass who left the girl of my dreams, "It's obvious you don't. You might love her, but in the end, there's someone out there you love more. We all know that. How is that even fair to Bella? Just let her decide. Let her take her time and choose who's best for **_**Bella**_**. Not who's best for the two of us. Don't force her to pick either. Bella will make a choice when she's ready. She needs time, and killing me won't solve that."**

**I walked away from Jasper and got into my jeep. I needed Bella to pick me, but I'd still love her if she didn't. I missed Bella already. I just needed to go home, sleep, and dream of my angel.**

_Bella:_

_Bella unpacks all of her things at New York. Before she comes back to Forks she goes to Jacksonville to see her mom, who's pregger's!, we get to meet Bella's little bro Ian. The baby girl is going to be called Ira. __Basically, this was just a breather chapter for Bella._

_Chapter 23:_

_Another breather chapter for Bella.__ Phil tells Bella the now-famous-to-me lines:_

_**"... follow your heart. I did and look where it got me."**_

_Chapter 24:_

_Bella has realized she has to choose between sparkly vamp and hairy wolf boy. XD Okay, seriously, Bella knows now that she has to choose between two amazing people. Victoria shows up to kill Bella._

_Jasper:_

_Jasper shows up just in time to save Bella thanks to Alice's wonder visions! Jasper gets all knight in cowboy boots on Victoria and rips her ass to shreds. XD_

_Chapter 25:_

_Bella feels safe. Jared wants to stay with Bella, but has to go do border patrol. He leaves to ask Sam to do it for him. We also find out why Jared didn't show up to save Bella… Riley shows up and tells Bella he's in love with her __(surprise surprise… Everyone loves Bella, right Mike? Lol__) _

**I never thought to ask him why he was working with Victoria. The pain was in his eyes. He knew nothing of her plot against James. She made me look like the bad guy. The minute he figured that out he left. He left because he realized Victoria didn't really love him, and I wasn't the ruthless person she painted. I would always hope he'd find happiness one day. It wasn't long after that that Jared returned. "I smell vampire Bella. The male. Has he been here?"**

**I told Jared everything that happened. Instead of being like Jake and running to tell Sam, he held me in his arms and whispered, "It's okay if you want to cry. He was a friend and he told you he wasn't coming back."**

**The thing about tonight was that I didn't feel like crying; not with Jared there. I curled into his side and slept. Tomorrow would be the start of knew beginnings and of at least one permanent goodbye.**

_And now we're all caught up. Any questions? _


	27. Author's note

_Okay… So.. I know where I wanted to go with this story, but I've just… I guess I've lost my muse for it. I have no clue how to get from point a. where we left off, to point b. the next part I had planned for the story. I love the story and all the complexity that it is, but I want it to be understandable. Plus, my beta has either ditched me, forgot about me, or just doesn't have time anymore. If any of you are feeling brave enough to beta me, please pm me or comment. If any of you have any ideas for the in-between of a. and b. pm me or comment about it. Until then… I hate to do this, but I'm going on hiatus with this story. When I get ideas for the in-between and my muse is back I'll finish it… Please don't hate on me for this! I hate it when writer's do this, but I just have to for right now._

_Hugs, love, and fanfiction,_

_Nita_


	28. 26 A Job's a Job What's a Lover To Do?

_Chapter countdown:__5 Chapters to go! :)Actually jk… I recently noticed that in my planning I have two chapter 27's so lucky little you, yes you, has an extra chapter. It's actually 6 more X-D_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. We all know I'd be having a naughty version of Marco/polo with them if I did I also do not own The Mess I Made by Parachute, but encourage each and every one of you to listen to it because that is Bella's song for this whole story really._

_**JXB Addicted-**__Agreed! XD_

_**Jasper's-Darlin'**__-I don't consider that a "bad review". Trust me; I've gotten much worse messages than that. It made me realize that I need to be an itsy bit more careful before I start writing and I should actually plan out a story. No harm, no fowl after all._

_**Dreamer1483**__-You and your questions, He-he; that's really tempting... You have no idea how tempting that is, but alas, this __**is**__a Jasper/Bella fan-fic. And Jasper/Bella it shall be. Lol XD_

_**Abebi**__-thanks for the tip! I really don't want it to get too complicated, and if it does/is, I would really like for someone to tell me. Lost... *shudders* I can't believe I just got compared to Lost. I stopped watching it when Ian's character died… X-p_

_**Marlz85-**__I am too... I had forgotten a lot of the things that were going on._

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

_I'm soooo sorry it took so long with this chapter. Things have been going crazy everywhere. Welcome my new beta-er __**NIKKIGURL**__ XD She's a joy to work with already, and has agreed to do the sequel (if it happens) as well. XD __**Ahnyx**__ was a great beta (I definitely recommend her to anyone looking for a beta, if she's available) and I'm going to miss working with her. However, she got a little busy (which happens to us all). Give her a round of applause for being a great beta while she was on the story, and welcome Nikki to the Whole Again Family XD_

_Goodbyes were short and sweet. Jake and Charlie were the only ones at the airport. Pain was shining through Charlie's eyes. "Dad," I smiled at him, "I'll be home in three months. It'll be here before you know it."_

_Charlie hugged me and kissed my forehead, "Right," he struggled as he whispered, pulled away, and walked to his cruiser. _

_Jake grinned his goofy "my Jake" grin. "To think, just a few months ago, we were planning on going together; while we were __**together**__."_

_I tried to smile at his reference to our new found predicaments, "I love you Jake. I always have, but-"_

"_It'll never be __**that**__ way. Don't worry," Jake laughed, "the feelings now mutual. You're like my sister… Wait," Jake looked grossed out, "Not sister… I've had sex with you…More like-"_

"_The best friend I was always supposed to be?" I bit my bottom lip as I grinned at him._

_Jake laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Right," I could have sworn that when he sighed he was crying, "Don't change Bella… Hurry home."_

Thinking back on the day I left- all the emotions I felt- it was excruciating. I missed Jasper and Jared so much. I was seriously considering taking the cab I was trying to catch to JFK airport and hightailing it home, consequences be damned. A cab pulled up to me and a woman, blonde curly hair, the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen, and skin white enough for her to be from Forks, went to get it. I sighed, knowing I was going to be late, when she turned around, "We can share the cab. I'm not going far."

I nodded grateful noting that her voice reminded me of the bell like quality of Alice's. I got in and at the same time, we mumbled out where we were going, "99 Terrace View Avenue."

We both stared at each other slightly startled. She was the first to speak up, "You're the new English teacher?"

"And I'm the cabbie," The large balding man proclaimed, "who isn't driving all the way to the Bronx in this kind of traffic."

"It's eleven miles away!" I cried out, not answering the woman.

"Yeah, and traffic's barely going an inch a minute today!" The cabbie shouted out.

"Sir, please!" The woman beside me yelled out, "This isn't necessary."

The man huffed and puffed, but he finally started driving. I looked out the window, not wanting to talk to the blonde. I wasn't trying to be rude. My mind, and heart, weren't in New York though. They were somewhere else. John F. Kennedy High School was supposed to be a new start for me, but how could it be a new start when the only things that occupied my mind these past few days have been Jasper and Jared? I closed my eyes knowing today was going to be a long day. We got to JFK High slowly but surely. I was to report to the principal's office before my first class at 8:35 that morning. Luckily I was dealing with seniors, so this year would be interesting and filled with some of my most favorite literature. I was detached through the simple "do our Knights of the Red Flaming Torch proud" speech and throughout most of the day. The blonde woman I rode with had my lunch duty time as well. I walked over to her and awkwardly waved, "I'm Bella... Bella Swan."

I heard a quiet, "hmm," leave her mouth as she turned her head to the side. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Have a seat." She gestured to the black plastic stool-like seat across from her. I sat down and looked at the apple in my hand. "Ashlee Anders. Lee." My mind then traveled back to La Push with Jared and the Cullen house with Jasper; blocking out my true surroundings. How was I going to choose between two great amazing people? "Thinking of something?" I blinked my eyes a few times. Lee was standing and the cafeteria was empty. "Lunch has been over for about ten minutes. I figured that's too long for our classes to go without some kind of supervision." She smiled.

"Just… New day jitters. That's all."

"That was the worst lie I've ever heard." She grinned, "Talk about it on the way home?"

"Okay." I smiled at her and went to class. I didn't do much with my students aside from ask to know something about them and let them ask questions to me. My last class of the day almost caused me to break down. Two boys- one dark haired, tan skin, and dark brown eyes, the other blonde, pale- vampire pale, and dark eyes= sat side by side. They bickered playfully with each other. With every snide crack they jokingly made to each other my heart shattered a bit more. Of course, they just had to be the only J's in my class: the one with the darker hair: John, the blonde: Jason. To make matters worse, they both- at the same time- asked about my marital status. "Complicated," I smiled at the boys. The principal called my room to get the "chest pains" as they were becoming known to my heart around 15 minutes before I would finish up. I excused them quickly, and I ended class relatively soon after.

The television in the corner of my class came on automatically as I was told it would do for closing announcements, but of course today wouldn't be the worse day ever without another kick in the ass from Jason, John, and this whole school. "Today, to welcome you back as they do every year," The principal announced with pep, "are Jonathan Cartel and Jason Cortez." Both J.C.; Jared Cameron and Jasper Cullen. That was a small kick in the ass. Prepare for the big one.

John started playing the piano gently and Jason strummed on his guitar. John opened his mouth and sang the first verse of my living hell:

"_Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again  
But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away"_

I could have broken down then and there, but Jason took over the song and my heart ache multiplied.

_"Should've held my ground  
I could've been redeemed  
For every second chance  
That changed its mind on me,  
I should've spoken up  
I should've proudly claimed  
That oh my head's to blame  
For all my hearts mistakes"_

They both started singing together, echoing my heartache; my pain, word for word.

_"But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away  
And it's, you...  
And it's, you...  
And it's, you...  
And it's, you...  
And it's falling down  
As you walk away...  
And it's on me now  
As you go..."_

I realized then what I knew all along. I was in love with two amazing men, and I wasn't willing to give either of them up. I was causing a mess because I was and still am selfish.

_"But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made...  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away  
And it's falling down  
As you walk away...  
And it's on me now  
As you go...  
But ohh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made...  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away."_

_Welcome to your own personal hell Bella._


	29. 27 Friends?

_Chapter countdown:__ 5 Chapters to go! :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did I'd be in a snazzy hotel with my two amazing men… And we all know what would be going down._

_**Kouga's older woman- **__Ahhh! I almost forgot that I was you addiction supply! You have to remind me of these things! XD_

_Usually, I don't approve of people begging for comments, but I'm just wondering, does anyone read this anymore?_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though :)_

I promised Lee that I would talk on the way home, but instead I cried. She cooed me and calmed me down on her sofa- turns out we were neighbors. "Now tell me Bella, what's wrong?"

"I've made a mess…" I continued to tell her the long complicated story I had made of my love life- leaving out the supernatural aspects of course. "I don't know where to start.

"You could start from the beginning?"

I snorted swiping at some tears, "I don't want to take up that much time."

"It's the weekend. Today was the first day of school so no test to grade," She stretched her arms and situated herself so she was sitting Indian style on the sofa; "I have nothing but time."

"Well, I had this boyfriend when I was 18," who was a vampire, "and... A-and he left me for another girl and told me to forget about him; to forget he ever existed."

"What's the ass's name?" She interrupted a slight Jersey accent seeping through her words out of anger… I think.

"Edward," I whispered closing my eyes, "But he's not my problem."

"Really? What is?" She seemed genuinely concerned, something I didn't expect to find in New York.

"Well, after Edward, there was another guy" werewolf, "Jake… He was my best friend."  
She frowned, "Those never end well."  
"You're right," I sighed, "They don't. We dated for years; Three years to be exact. He ended up… not cheating like Edward," I suppose seeing ones mate while trying to date me is cheating, isn't it? "He just left because he fell in love, and I can't blame him for that, but I didn't fully forgive him until right before I left Forks for here."

She nodded her head, "And this is the problem?"

"No… I sort of… Kind of… Fell in love too."  
"Ah, love. It always seems to be a problem." She shook her head, "Why isn't the guy with you here?"  
"Well… I fell in love… with Edward's brother Jasper, and well… Jasper left me… telling me to "forget he ever existed" just like Edward."

"Asshole." She said frowning, "What happened next?"

"Well, while he was gone a friend of mine and Jake's… Really he's more like Jake's brother, Jared is. Well, he comforted me, and I know how whorish it sounds, but I started feeling things that I think I've felt for him for quite some time, but Jasper came back begging me to forgive him and now I'm here."

"How do they make you feel?" Lee asked as soon as I finished my story.

"Different… They both make me feel special, and I love them both." I said my eyes growing with concern.

"What do you love about Jasper?"

I smiled and could feel the blush creeping up the back of my neck, "Well, he's my hero. He's saved my life so many times." I heard Ashlee gasp and smiled, shrugging as I tried to pull off a convincing half lie, "I'm a klutz." She smiled and nodded her head in understanding, "So, he's been my knight in… cowboy boots." She looked at me slightly confused and I smiled trying to clear things up for her once again, "He's from Texas." I heard a faint "oh" leave her mouth before I continued, "I love his accent. I love the way," I closed my eyes thinking about Jasper, "I love the way he says my name when he's passionate about something."

"Sex?" She grinned at me.

"Is amazing with him." I smiled back at her. "And he is pretty passionate about it. I love how caring he is and his determination. Jasper is so amazing. He's very… Empathic to the way I feel. It's like he knows." I smiled knowing he knew how I felt. "He's a rock for me. I love him."

"And Jared?" She asked, her smile faltering in fear of hurting me.

I felt twinge of pain knowing that I was talking about loving Jasper instead of Jared, "It hurts to be away from him. Everyone back home, even some of Jasper's family, thought we were supposed to be together. He's one of the sweetest, most caring, and passionate men I know. He wants what's right for me; it's like, he sets aside he's needs for my own wellbeing. He's a great guy. An amazing guy."

"You love him too," Lee stated; without waiting for an answer she continued, "You're at a crossroads." She whispered quietly after a while of simple silence. "It's clear, looking at you, that you love them both. You need time to think, and clear your mind, if you will. When are you going back?"

"Christmas," I whispered, trying not to cry again.

"Well, in that case we're going to take the next three months to have fun, and let you be you. Forget about those two, and when you get home, go to the first guy you think about without looking back on the other guy. He'll get the hint when he doesn't see you over break."

"That's," I sighed, "That's great advice."

She took in a deep breath and smiled, "So you need a clear mind. A new start. Come on," She stood up and walked toward her room, "You need a club and you need one soon. Possibly a drink or two… Here," she came out of the room; handing me a pair of black skinny jeans with a pearl white satin top with black ribbons around the top to accent it, "Try these on." She pointed toward the room.

I went into her bedroom and closed the door. I looked around the room and noticed pictures of her, a man, and a little girl who had the same dark piercing eyes and dirty blonde hair of the man. Aside from all of the pictures, it looked a lot like my room; neutral paint color, white shits and pillow covers, a brown blanket, and brown throw pillows. I shook my head as I caught myself starring at a picture of her with the man and little girl at the park. They looked like a happy family and I wondered what happened to them. I put on Lee's pants and top and went into the living room. She was just coming out of the bathroom and had on a teal dress that draped over one of her shoulder with grey feather earrings. She nodded in approval at my look before running back into her room. Lee came back with a charm bracelet and a pair of rose earrings that looked just like my top. Lee went over to the hallway closet and grabbed a pair of black heels and black satin jacket. She simply tossed them at me and went back to the closet to get a pair of heels and a jacket for herself.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to forget about my past- if only for tonight.

"Well, it's called Viva Su Vida."

"Live Your Life?" I asked, falling in love with the name immediately.

She smiled and laughed slightly, "Yeah. It's really open and very colorful and warm. There's a sky light and a lot of windows. It's beautiful to go there anytime. It's just what you need."

And so started my first New York friendship.

I was holding my club soda, watching Lee dance when I heard a familiar voice, "I just can't keep away from you can I Bell?

My eyes brightened up and I turned my head toward the man who spoke to me, "Riles?"

"I saw you at school today. I didn't realize you were at JFK High when I took the job as Chem. Teacher, and then I run into you at a club? I decided I might as wells come and talk to my new colleague."

I hugged him tightly, "Riles. I thought I'd never see you again."

"That was the plan," He looked away from me.

"But… But you knew I was coming to New York." I looked down at the hand he placed on top of mine, noticing a slight sparkle to it.

Riley shrugged, "It's a big place. Chances of us running into each other were slim to none. Plus, I thought with Jasper and Jared both head over heels for you, you'd take that job at Forks High."

"Oh." I sighed and closed my eyes.

Riley started tickling me and caused me to spill my club soda on him. "You know I'm awkward when people are sad!" Riley laughed as he tried to wipe off the soda from his pants. "If I don't get laid tonight because someone thinks I peed myself- you're coming home with me."

I giggled at Riley's threat and was happy, for once, in New York.

Riley and I giggled and talked for hours. It was around 1 a.m. when Lee found us. Riley looked like he'd just been blown away. "Riles, this is Ashlee,"

"You could call me Lee." Ashlee told him, blushing slightly.

Riley stood up and took her hand in his, kissing it gently, "A pleasure." If didn't know any better, I'd say Lee was Riles mate. New York was going to be a fresh start for everyone it seemed.


	30. 28 Home Is Where The Heart Is

_Chapter countdown:__ 4 Chapters to go! :)_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be living in a sandcastle and our bed that was made out of really soft sea shells would be worn out I think everyone would agree with me on that._

_**Kouga's older woman- **__Top of the line stuff, eh? I must be an important dealer._

_Usually, I don't approve of people begging for comments, but I'm just wondering, does anyone read this anymore?_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though_

_So for those of you who watch: Yes, I get my taste of music from __The Vampire Diaries__, and I'm in love with the song Anna Sun, and everyone should listen to it. Soooo, I'm making it a must for this chapter. XD_

_**Dear Bellared fans**__: this chapter should make you all extremely happy __**even though I'm still ending this Bellsper**__**. **__So, this chapter is dedicated to your awesome comments begging me to change my mind._

_**Dear Bellsper fans**__: Please, please bear with me during this difficult chapter. I __promise__ you, things will get better on your behalf in the end. So please __don't __hate me. You have the whole story in the end; Bellared has __this __chapter._

Viva Su Vida quickly became my weekend spot. Lee informed me that it wasn't open during the morning for some reason, but she believed the sun would shine beautifully there. Riley informed me of why: Vampires owned the club, and it was open during the day… to the vampires. I knew when he shared that with me Lee was right: It had to look beautiful in there with all of that diamond like skin in one room. Lee fell quickly for Riley, despite her resent divorce to a cheating husband and an amazing step daughter. The night we were going to leave for Forks, Riley told her about being a vampire. Lee simply shrugged and took a bit of the apple she had in her hand, "Cool."

Riley was slightly freaked out when he looked at me and said, "Bella was right. You're good with weird."

I smiled, but a twinge came over me.

_"You can't actually run with vampires," I told Jared confidently, "Because they're fast." I pause, not quite as sure of my answer as I see the cocky smile spread across his face, "__**Really **__fast." _

_"Yeah?" Jared asked trying to hold back a laugh, "Well, we're faster." His grin was spread wide and proud, "Freaked out yet?" _

_I was shocked, but anything but freaked out. Jared laughed at my facial expression as Sam came into the room taking in my expression, "Jake was right. You're good with weird."_

"Hey," Lee looked at me with an angry expression, "Stop thinking about Jared."

I smiled and put the thoughts to the back of my mind. Over the past three months, Lee and Riley both kept me in check. Lee studied me so well that she told me I had different expressions when I was thinking of them. "Okay." I smiled at her.

"Remember what I said? Go to the airport, sleep on the way home, and go to whoever you think of first; whoever you want to see first. Then, don't look back. Riley and I will be there with you, after all."

"She's right Bell," Riley grinned. He stood up and bowed to Lee. Then he looked over at me, "May I have this dance, Bella?"

Lee laughed and clapped her hands in approval. I smiled at my amazing friend while taking his hand, "Of course you may."

We walked onto the dance floor right as a new song started up. I recognized it as _Anna Sun_ by _Walk the Moon_.

_Screen falling off the door_

_Door hanging off the hinges  
my feet are still sore_

_My back is on the fringes  
we tore up the walls_

_We slept on couches  
we lifted this house _

_We lifted this house_

_Fire-crackers in the east _

_My car parked south  
your hands on my cheeks_

_Your shoulder in my mouth  
I was up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
we rattle this town_

_We rattle this scene_

_O, Anna Sun!  
O, Anna Sun!_

"Life's changing, isn't it Bell?" Riley whispered into the crook of my neck.

_What do you know?_

_This house is falling apart  
what can I say? _

_This house is falling apart  
we got no money, but we got heart  
we're gonna rattle this ghost town  
this house is falling apart_

I took in his words bit by bit before answering, "It is."

"I'm going to ask her to marry me… And to become a vampire."

I smiled, knowing that Lee was his mate; he had told me that first night that she was.

"_But Riley," I closed my eyes and felt my heart killing me._

"_How does Jasper have a mate and love you? Choose you?"_

_I smiled and nodded my head gingerly. _

"_Well, mating… It's__** like**__ a vampire imprinting, except they don't become our world. Mating is like a sixth sense, if you will. It points us to who would make us a better person… Who we __**should**__ be with… The person that would automatically understand us, but unlike werewolves, we have the choice of if we are going to love them or not. It, basically, is the luck of the draw. Depending on what you do, on how your future turns out, you may or may not end up with your mate."_

"_So it's just like… being human?"_

_Riley grinned, "I suppose you could say that."_

"_Except you know who you're__** supposed**__ to be with… Wish I were that lucky."_

_Riley pulled me into a hug, even though my drink was still all over his clothes, "You'll figure it all out Bells. I know you."_

_Screen falling off the door_

_Door hanging off the hinges  
my feet are still sore_

_My back is on the fringes  
we were up against the wall on the west mezzanine  
we rattle this town_

_We rattle this scene_

Who I was supposed to be with; only if I knew that, right? I wish I knew that. _"At a crossroads,"_ that's all I'll ever be.

_O, Anna Sun!  
O, Anna Sun!_

_What do you know?_

_This house is falling apart  
what can I say?_

_This house is falling apart  
we got no money, but we got heart  
we're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_I saw Riley's life going places, and I was still at my crossroads. I felt the tears fall slowly and then rapidly._

_What do you know?_

_This house is falling apart  
what can I say?_

_This house is falling apart  
we got no money, but we got heart  
we're gonna rattle this ghost town  
this house is falling apart_

_This house is falling apart_

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Don't cry sweetie." Riley pulled me into his arms.

_Live my life without  
station wagon rides fumbling around the back  
not one seatbelt on  
wait for summertime  
coming up for air _

_Now it's all a wash  
now it's all a wash_

I just wanted my life to go somewhere.

_**(Screen falling off the door) **_  
_live my life without_ _**(Door hanging off the hinges; my feet are still sore) **_  
_coming up for air __**(My back is on the fringes; we tore up the walls) **_  
_now it's all a wash __**(We slept on couches; we lifted this house) **_  
_I want everyone __**(We lifted this house)**_

_**(fire-crackers in the east)**__  
racing down the hill __**(My car parked south; your hands on my cheeks)**__  
I am faster than you __**(Your shoulder in my mouth; I was up against the wall)**__  
wait for summertime __**(on the west mezzanine; we rattle this town)**__  
wait for summertime__**(We rattle this scene)**_

_O, Anna Sun!_

_O, Anna Sun! Sun!_

I wanted it to be like it was in New York back home. Where my heart was.

_What do you know?_

_This house is falling apart  
what can I say?_

_This house is falling apart  
we got no money, but we got heart  
we're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_What do you know?_

_This house is falling apart  
what can I say?_

_This house is falling apart  
we got no money, but we got heart  
we're gonna rattle this ghost town_

Where my heart would always be.

_This house is falling apart_

_This house is falling apart_

_This house is falling apart_

With Jared.

_We're gonna rattle this ghost town_

_This house is falling apart_

_This house is falling apart_

And I was falling apart without him. "Let's go home, Riley." I whispered into his hair.

He nodded his head and kissed my forehead, "Our plane leaves at Midnight." He glanced over at Lee, "It's time to go now. It's time to go."

"Good," I mumbled as I felt him bend to pick me up.

_This house is falling apart._


	31. 29 Welcome to the Heartbreak Hotel

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be playing a very important game of tackle football, minus padding…and clothes. XD_

_**Kouga's older woman- **__Well, since I don't want your kids to send you away…. I suppose I should be a good dealer and update more often shouldn't I?_

_**Dreamer1483-**__Alas, as much as you alone have tried, no. My mind is still firmly Bellsper for __**this **__story. XD_

_**Acw1- **__I __**promise**__ it'll end well for Jasper and Bella. __**Promise **__you. _

_Thanks so much for replying guys! For real, I was beginning to feel unloved. Lol_

_**Dear Fans of all types**__: Bellared had their chapter. It was the previous one, as I announced. This chapter is the destruction of __**all**__ hope Bellared has in this story. Sorry Bellared, but alas this __**is**__ a Bellsper fic, and I had to destroy your hope for survival. Don't stop reading though! I have some sequel announcements below! Bellsper, I'm sure I'm going to get some "that's right bitch. You deserve it." Comments from you all, and some happy faces about not having to put up with Jared's face any more, buuuuut you all should check out the sequel announcement too! XD_

_Sorry for not replying to all reviews!_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though_

_Guys, thank you to those of you who commented. For real, I was feeling like no one read this story anymore. It sucked. I already have bad enough issues with thinking I suck soooo…. Don't do that to me again, k?_

_This one is really short. I tried my best to lengthen it out though, but I feel like this chapter will lose its' meaning if I add anymore. Love you guys bunches! XD_

_**SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

_Okay, soooo I'm __**still **__hording some info until the last chapter. I __**will **__however share with you a few things. Well, one thing: __**the couple**__. Okay, not completely true… I'm going to tell you__** one **__fact about the title too._

_XD It's going to be…_

_It will be pro-Bellared, but not at first Bellsper's. XD It's going to have quite a bit of Jasper loving first, but it will eventually turn pro Jared. Soooo the couple will be Bella/Jared._

_The title comes from the Quileute language, but I'm not going to revile it just yet. _

_Stay tuned in for plot synopsis and other stuff. XD_

_**TWILIGHT SAGA BREAKING DAWN PART 1 TALK!**_

_Okay, so I love __**love **__**love**__ the song It Will Rain by Bruno Mars; the first single from the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn album. You all should listen to it if you haven't yet._

_I'm thinking it's going to be played while Edward's trying to "tire her out" after the whole sex thing. That's where I'm seeing it, orrrr when they realize Nessie just might kill Bella… for like Edward and Jake. I could see that too. Actually, that's where I'm going with… Yup, I just changed my mind. What now? Lol_

_What's your opinion? Most everyone I talked to thinks it's the wedding… But it doesn't fit there for me. Soooo, what do you all think?_

_How excited are you all? For real, less than a month. I need to get my ticket ready ha-ha Soooo excited guys. For real, I'm ready to get my wedding on…Again. (I read the book, for those who didn't catch on to my lame joke)_

_Oh Oh Oh, one last thing: I plan on having la conclusione of this story before the movie releases. XD Kindda sad though… Isn't it? Okay, Okay, enough of me…. Enjoy the storia d'amore._

My heart was racing as I drove straight to the reservation. Jake was the only one who knew when I was coming home, considering he was originally supposed to be with me. He had told me there was going to be a bonfire tonight, and I knew me showing up at a bonfire to tell Jared he was the one would be the most memorable thing I'd ever do. Given when I dropped Riley and Lee off at the hotel, it was in Port Angeles of course, I was already thirty minutes late.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come?" I asked looking at Riley hopefully.

"Bella," Lee grabbed my attention with her sympathetic voice, "We'd love too, but a. Riley's a vampire and they don't like vampires…Especially Riley after all of that Victoria crap." After Riley told her about being a vampire, I decided to tell her my whole story. She agreed that the situation did make things more complicated. "And b. you have to go to him by yourself. It'll be romantic," Her eyes sparkled and I could tell Lee was imaging the whole situation unfolding. "We can work everything out after you have your happily ever after."

I really wished they had tagged along, but with Riley there, I most certainly would not have the element of surprise. Overall, I was about an hour late. I parked with a group of other cars, missing my truck deeply once I was back here. I got out, dressed in sweat pants and a tank top with black shades covering my eyes. I wasn't trying to blend in or anything. I just wanted to see Jared before he saw me, but of course, Jake was there waiting on me. "Bells!" He grabbed me in his arms and hugged me, "I knew you'd make the right choice."

I smiled back, slightly shyly, and shrugged, "I think I did."

Jake took in me. He looked me up and down and didn't even bother trying to hide it. "You look good Bells. Real good." He smiled, but that faded quickly, "You're not all glammed up like I thought you might be… Are you… You did pick Jared right?"  
I smiled remembering how just months ago it would have killed Jake to say something like that, "Yes Jacob. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Let's go find Jared."

Jake laughed at me and picked me off the ground to spin me around a few times. "First things first. Dance with me?"

Jake was dragging me over to a group of people before I could even answer. We danced slowly, and were out of the way so no one would notice us. "So, how's New York?" Jake smiled at me.

"It's amazing Jake… But it's not home," I sighed.

"You finally admit that dreary old Forks is your home?"

"Yes. Everything about here's home, but I'm going to finish out the year in New York."

"Of course," Jake smiled, "I'm glad you're coming home Bella. You belong here."

"I guess so." I smiled. "I guess so."

I heard a light chortle coming from the group of dancers. I saw Kim smiling and laughing. She was dancing, as in Dirty Dancing dancing, with a guy, well she was trying too. It was obvious he was trying to get away. Jake and I both died laughing as the song came to an end. We made our way over to Billy who hugged me and said he was excited to "welcome me into the Quileute tribe." I felt like I could have cried with joy.

We walked around all over the beach looking for Jared, "he's probably at Sam and Emily's." Jake finally proclaimed. I kissed his check and thanked him for trying to help me as I made my way to my car. I was about to get in when I heard Kim laughing again. The girl had to be drunk or something. I turned around to offer her a ride, but instead my heart shattered. Jared was hugging Kim, whispering something in her ear. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but my stomach turned as I realized that I never was Jared's imprint. It was impossible, and Kim, Kim was still his imprint. This whole time, he'd been playing me like a card. I got into my car and slammed the door. I saw from my mirror. Jared and Kim looking shocked. Jared must have seen me because he ran up to the car yelling my name. I threw the car into reverse and speed off.

I knew, I had truly fallen apart.


	32. hey

This isn't another chapter… I know, you all hate me… It's another Author's note, but it's filled with good news! I have a banner for Whole Again! XD Annnd it's in my new YouTube video! I'm not sure where you normally are supposed to put banners, but as soon as I find out, I'll put it there too. The link to this awesome video is below.

I don't own the songs in the video. I only own one of the pictures, and the rest are just from some awesome fan-fics. I really hope you all enjoy watching it as much as I did making it.

.com/watch?v=cfJvHiTaNFY


	33. 30 Second Choice?

_Chapter countdown: 2 more! (for some reason, I forgot to include this last time ha-ha, but apparently no one realized it or no one said anything lol)_

_How am I going to wrap up Whole Again?, and in two chapters no less? Keep on reading and we'll find out!_

_When will I release more sequel info? Never… There's not going to be one._

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be dancing on roof tops naked along with these two men competing in a series of kinky poses. XD_

_**Kouga's older woman- **__Welcome doll!_

_**Kathy Hiester**__- Thank you!_

_**Dreamer1483- **__I __**knew**__ that would be your reaction girl! I was like, "When Dreamer reads this she's going to be all, "what the pooh-bear? You just killed me!" and she'll probably start plotting my death." Especially, considering the last chapter was so special to you and all other Jared lovers' ha-ha. ;-) Yes, you will have to wait for the sequel now, my dear friend, but no worries. After all of that Jasper loving gets outta the way, there will be major time for Jared to be as awesome as he is. ;-) If you get what I'm saying, and I think you do. He-he_

_**acw1**__- Yes, you're completely right. She would be picking Jasper as a second choice…. And yes again, you'll just have to trust me completely. I promise that Jasper and Bella will end well for this story. Some people won't leave the sequel so I'll try my best to wrap everything up for this story Bella/Jasper wise and leave no reason for you to doubt that they love each other undeniably more than anyone. Just read, and enjoy. _

_**Twimama77**__- I hope you continue to like it and read more _

_**RoyalLady9099**__- here it is! Long awaited, but totally worth it… (I hope XD)_

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though_

_Enjoy the storia d'amore._

_Just kidding about there not being a sequel. :-p Thought I'd try to "scare" you all because It's Halloween! Lol. Sequel info will be available on the final chapter. XD_

I heard someone hissing my name behind me as I climbed out of the car and ran into the hotel. Strong, warm hands gripped me, and before I knew it, my face was right against someone's chest; my ears hearing the familiar thump of a heartbeat that would always be unforgettable. "Jake." I sobbed out. "Jake, how could he? I chose him."

"What's going on?" I heard Riley from a distance not too far away from me, "I heard her crying. What's going on?"

I felt Jake tense up, but he managed to stay cordial, "Where's her room?"

I heard Riley's pass quicken in the taps of his feet against the floor. We soon entered a tight space, that I was able to process through all of the tears was an elevator. "What the hell happened?" Riley asked. I was sure we were alone.

"Jared," Jake sounded so confused, "He must be fighting the imprint…"

"He… Never… Imprinted." I moaned out, "I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Jake and Riley said at same time. I could feel the whole in my heart growing bigger and bigger.

~Two weeks later~

_Is anybody out there alone? 'Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken bones. _Trust me, after two weeks of feeling worse than what I did when Edward left me three years ago, I _know _what I'm talking about. I didn't think I could get any better. I also didn't think it could get much worse before death.

"Jacob, we have to fix this." I overheard a conversation that Riley and Jake had on multiple occasions; they tried to talk to me, to help, but I didn't need help; I needed… love.

"And how are we supposed to fix this? Please, tell me." Jake sounded stressed, "Do you think I_ like _seeing her like this? It kills me. If I knew how, I would have fixed this from day one."  
"Problem solved," Lee came into the living room where Riley and Jake were at; I was up against a wall in my room; they probably thought I was asleep."

"Oh, really Blondie; you've solved_ everything_?" Jake huffed, "My best friend is still a walking zombie. How the fuck is that problem solved?"  
I peeked through the door to see Lee smile an all knowing smile, "I called Jasper. He's coming."

Riley and Jake moaned loudly and started pacing back a forth, thankfully taking my own moan out of concept. I crawled into bed and felt a thousand knives stabbing me in the gut. How the hell would this help anyone? I already felt guilty for choosing someone who didn't give a shit over someone who loved me undeniably. I already felt shitty over loving two men; now the one, who I didn't choose, was going to come and help me. I felt like pure crap. What would I say? What if he hated me now? What if he thought this meant I was choosing him as a consolation prize? Was I? No, Yes… No. He was obviously the better choice to begin with. For some odd reason, I didn't notice that… Or care.

"What the hell's going on here?" I hear the main door slamming open. "Alice can't see fucking anything and I get a call saying Bella's in trouble_. What the fuck happened? What the hell?_" I could just imagine Jasper looking around the room until he saw Jake, "Have you been here?"  
"The whole time; probably since Alice lost sight of her." Jake said calmly.

"She chose him." Jasper said, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. He had seen this coming.

"Yeah," Riley said, "And the asshole decided that he wasn't that into her after all."

"He apparently didn't really imprint on her." Jake informed Jasper.

I'm not sure what, but something got broken. "Where is she?" Jasper said angrily. He was upset I didn't choose him.

"Bedroom," Riley said with no trepidation.

I closed my eyes as the knives stabbed me harder, and seconds later cold comforting arms surrounded me. "I should go kill that asshole right now for all of the pain he's put you through."

"Y-y-you mean… You're not mad at me?" I whispered, tears falling down my face.

I could feel his laugh as he turned me around to look at him. He had a gentle look on his face as he wiped my tears, "Never in a million years could I be mad at you for loving. Hell, I thought he really did imprint on you. His feelings were so true, so pure. If he could fool an empathic, then he could fool anyone about his feelings."

"But…" I didn't want to say it, to talk about it, but I had to know why he still cared, "I didn't choose you."

Jasper shook his head and kissed my forehead, "Hell, Bella. I wouldn't have either. I left you. Edward left you. Jake, sort of left you. Jared was the only one who hadn't broken you. Sure he was an asshole, but he was just that way because he didn't want you to know about the imprint. It makes sense that you'd pick him."

"How…. Why do you still care about me Jasper?" I asked with a little sniff.

Jasper smiled and took my hands in his, "I have a mate, Bella. You thought you had an imprinter, as did I. Isabella, we don't make sense. I should be with my mate, and you, you should be with Jared. I've always thought that, no matter how much I love you."  
"So," I looked at him, feeling slightly hurt, "I'm your second choice."

Jasper grinned, "And I'm yours. They always say the first choice is the best, but that's not true Bella. We have to make mistakes to find the best choice."

I had made my mistakes. I had made plenty of mistakes. I knew my right choice. I could be happy with Jasper. I would be happy with him. If he'd still have me, "Jasper, can I ever make up for what I did?"

Jasper gained a thoughtful look upon his face and then, a sneaky smile, "Well, you could ask me, if you love me, to move to New York with you." He grinned and licked his lips playfully.

I felt shivers run down my smile as he licked his lips. I was still in love with him. What was I even thinking with Jared? "Would you, Jasper Whitlock Cullen Hale, move to New York with me?" I bite my lip, slightly nervous about his answer.

He looked at me and closed his eyes; when he opened them again there was pain and regret starring into my face, "I can't. No. Never." I felt my heart break and cringed away from him. Jasper laughed and pulled me into his chest, "Bella, baby, I was kidding! Of course I'll move with you."  
It took me a few seconds to process what he was saying, and when I did, I slapped him on the chest, "Don't. Ever. Do that. Again."

He smiled and with the most honest, humble face, he whispered, "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I want to spend forever with you."

"And you'll have me. Forever, and for always." I kissed Jasper softly, with all of the love and passion I could muster, and felt his love returned tenfold. I knew I had made the right decision. Jasper was the right one all along, and Jared, Jared was the obstacle in our relationship; along with Jasper's mate, who I still didn't know. I pulled away from the kiss, "Jasper, you know who my first choice was. I want to know, who yours was."

He smiled, "Does it matter?"  
I thought about it, and grinned, "Not really, but it's only fair."

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed at me, "Okay, okay. It was Angela."

I felt a smile spread across my face, "Angela was your mate?"

"She was, but I love you more than I could ever love her." Jasper smiled as he felt my guilt, "And baby, I know you love me more than you know. I can feel what you feel. We'll be okay. We'll make it through."

I nodded my head, "I know we will." He kissed me with passion and urgency and laid me down on my back. That night we made sweet passionate love, and Jared never once crossed my mind. I would be okay; we would make it through.


	34. note!

Author's Note

For those of you who didn't watch the video (or for those of you that did) I finally figured out where to put my banner for the story. It's over on Flicker. And the link is on my profile Please check it out. I worked on it for so long, and I know it's not great….. But, it's for you all, the fans.


	35. 31 Goodbye

_Chapter countdown: The next chapter…. Is the final one… La fin. :/ Buuuuut how about the movie coming out so soon? Get to see me some Jackson Rathebone AND Bronson Pelletier. One thing I have to say about that: __**num nom num nom num-num. Yummy.**____Face facts ladies, you all were thinking it too._

_Yet again, it's short… Sorry everyone!_

_I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be having a history lesson about __**The Vampire Diaries**__, and I'd invite Ian Somerhalder (Damon) and Paul Weasley (Stefan) to our group of fun for some even more fun. ;-) Jealous? I would be. P.S. The lesson…. S.E.X. Sexy testosterone; Ecstatic/Energized Gal (me); X-rated… Jealous now?_

_**Dreamer1483- **__My dear, dear Dreamer, get your head out of that sky my friend. It's time to accept Jasper and love him. __**Remember the days before you were a Bellared shipper? I do.**__ He-he, back then you would have been so happy with my choice. Now, I'm so happy that you're not happy about my choice. It feels good, knowing I "turned you" ha-ha My dear friend I promise you the sequel will be worth the wait. In fact… There's a tiny bit of info about the sequel just for you and the other Bellared shippers _

_**TrueSkye**__**-**__Yes, my friend, all is right with the world yet again. I thought is was very heroic on Jasper's side to come to save Bella even though he already knew her choice. He sort of even knew before her, ya' know? And yeah, she did deserve it! I mean, it could have been a lot worse (and if I were Jasper it probably would have been), so she should feel lucky that that's all he did to her; having her experience like five seconds of his heart ache and pain, ya' know?_

_**SAVAGEGRACEx**__**-**__I thought you had went on a hiatus from my story! I hadn't heard from you in forever! Jasper did make it sound that way didn't he? Hmmm, maybe I've fixed that in this chapter? Okay, I didn't… But I full out intended to… This chapter wasn't right for the conversation I was planning on it. It will be fixed though._

_**Kouga's older woman- **__This is true. Have I ever told you how proud I am, to be your dealer? There are hundreds of Jasper/Bella stories, and you chose mine. *tear, tear* At least I'm not dealing crack. Ha-ha_

_**Sequel Teaser!**_

_Yes, you can read, and you understand exactly what that means, __**a teaser from the sequel**__… It's the first chapter from __**Jared's pov**__. Enjoy _

I smiled, knowing the next part was what made this song… Bella's song, in my mind… My heart. My whole being knew it.

_"If you were a stone then I'd be the rain  
Turn you to sand as the time slips away  
If you were a tree then I'd be the earth  
Clutching your roots as you reach skyward__]__  
Some nights you're a photograph fading in my memory  
Some days I feel you on my skin  
We're trading silence  
There are words that seem to steal our breath  
And I just dream about your lips"_

That was one of the few- maybe one- times I had actually slept since she had been gone.  
_  
"I wish that we could both find a simple way just to make it by  
Right now I'm alright if you're just fine  
If you were a stone then I'd be the rain  
Turn you to sand as the time slips away  
If you were a tree then I'd be the earth  
Clutching your roots as you reach skyward  
And we'd count the stars  
My hands in your leaves  
And I'd hold my breath 'til we both fell asleep  
If you were a stone then I'd be the rain,  
Turn you to sand as the time slips away"_

I closed my eyes, knowing I'd always wait for my Bella. I'd wait forever.

"_I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for  
I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for_

_I will wait, I will wait, I will wait for you"_

I opened my eyes, searching the crowd for Bella…

_Hope you enjoyed that! _

_No mean comments to other reviewers!_

_Criticism of my work is welcomed with open arms though_

_Enjoy the storia d'amore._

Jasper stood by me for the nine weeks that I spent off from school. Lee and Riley both took a leave of absence for me as well. Basically, Riles called and told them we all three had a very strenuous and contagious virus. Mrs. Fraxinella agreed that it would be no problem to find someone to cover for us, and wished us better health soon. When I finally came to the decision that it was Jasper I choose to love for ever… The day he showed up at the hotel, I started smiling more. Now, I couldn't wait to share my life with him in New York. I was on his bare back straddling him as we ran to the Cullen's. When we got there, I was yanked away from Jasper into Emmett's arms. He spun me around and squeezed me as tight as he could, "I missed you, bitch!" He yelled before he stopped spinning, "I changed my mind. Stick with Jasper. At least we get to see you then."

"Emmett… Can't breathe." I managed to huff out.

Emmett's laugh filled the house as Alice skipped over to me, Val only steps behind her, "I knew you'd be here." Alice's eyes were filled with joy. "I saw a vision," She turned to Jasper and smiled, "They're here to say goodbye. Bella's going back to New York, and Jasper's going with her."

"What?" Emmett asked as Carlisle, Esme, and Rose entered the room. "Why? Just stay here!"

Rose looked at Emmett and rolled her eyes. Emmett sighed out. I loved their private conversations that I couldn't hear. It was like you could see the love flowing from them. Emmett looked at me sheepishly, "You're coming back right?"

I laughed, "I'll be back for summers and Christmas." He pulled me into a hug again.

Esme hugged Jasper and then myself, "He was falling apart without you. Keep him together for us."

I nodded my head, "I will Esme."

"You will always, always be my daughter." Esme squeezed me again, "I love you Isabella."

I smiled and kissed her check, "I love you too, Esme. You have always been a mother to me."

Esme smiled as Carlisle came to me. He hugged me a pulled away, "We'll miss you Bella. You've made this family stronger. You're an amazing daughter."

Carlisle's words filled me with joy. Jasper squeezed my hand; his own face echoing my emotions. Val came over to me and kissed my hand, "Alice and I will visit often, I'm sure."

Alice's eyes widened, "Fashion… Capitol…. Of… The world."

I laughed and turned to Rose. I was suddenly nervous; not knowing how she would react. Rose and I had a different relationship that any of the other Cullen's. Rose was a pure bitch at times, but she called me out on things and set the record straight. When I saw a smiled spread across her face and felt her hugging me, I cried. "I've missed you Bella. You are my sister… Even if you don't want to be. Just remember, I will always, always, always, be there for you. No matter what happens," She leaned over and whispered in my ear, almost too low for even me to hear, "No matter what _choices _you make."

I pulled away and simply nodded in understanding at what she was saying. We left restively soon after the hello's and goodbye's. Next stop was Charlie. He hadn't gotten to see me since I got home, but Jake called and told him pieces of what had happened. His goodbye was chocked up but very heartfelt.

We got to the airport and Jasper froze. "There's a wolf here Bella."

"Jake," I whispered, noticing him at the baggage claim.

He turned around, almost like he had heard me and grinned. He ran over and pulled me into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you Bells. Riley and Ashlee are already on the plane. Hurry back, okay?"

I grinned and buried my face in Jake's chest, "Don't change my goofy, loveable, little puppy." I pulled away smiling like a mad man as Jake rolled his eyes. "I'll be home soon."

Jake winked at me, "You better be."

After about thirty minutes or so at the airport, we boarded the plane to Seattle. "This is the start of our lives together." I told Jasper when the evening lights of Seattle were in my view.

"It is… It's the beginning of our forever."

Our forever.


	36. 32 Whole Again, The Finale

_In honor of all of my disclaimers during Whole Again, I have decided to list them all… So please laugh, be merry, and enjoy!_

_Ch. 1- No disclaimer (like you all thought I was SM he-he. You'd never think that)_

_Ch. 2- __**DISCLAIMER! **__As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __do__ own Jackson Rathbone, but only in my dreams. So I guess, in real life, I don't own him either (no matter how much I want to!) :( But I'll stick with my dreams and say that I __do__ own him :) __(not as original as they ended up being, ya?)_

_Ch. 3- __**DISCLAIMER!**__ As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that. __(But we made time, didn't we? Ha-ha)_

_Ch. 4- Check 3 out… It's 4 too ha-ha_

_Ch. 5- __**DISCLAIMER!**__ As much as I __wish__ I owned Twilight, I don't. So therefore I do not own the characters from Twilight. I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing instead I'd be... well we don't have time for that. __(It changed!... Not really, but hey! Bronson was added lol)_

_Ch. 6, 7, 8, & 9- Same verse as the first _

_Ch. 10-__**DISCLAIMER!**__I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( If I did own the Twilight Saga I'd be SM and I'd be making millions. And as much as I wish I did, I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing; instead I'd be concentrating on the work of painting nude men :)_

_Ch. 11- __I do not own the Twilight Saga. :( If I did own the Twilight Saga I'd be SM and I'd be making millions. And as much as I wish I did, I __don't __own Jackson or Bronson either because if I did I wouldn't be writing; instead I'd be concentrating on the work of painting nude men :) Of course, by painting nude men, I don't mean on a canvass if ya catch my drift ;)_

_Ch. 12, 13- ch.11's_

_Ch. 14-__As mentioned several different times before with dirty little comments about Jackson and Bronson being naked and getting to paint them, I don't own the Saga of Twilight. I also do not own Bronson or Jackson, but I do have some intriguing ideas about what I'd do if I did; tub full of melted caramel and chocolate. Just sayin' ;-)_

_Ch. 15, 16- tub of Caramel and chocolate ;-) I think so. _

_Ch. 17, 18, & 19-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be skinny dipping in a pool of money with Bronson and Jackson, and I'd be doing both of them :) __(way to be blunt right? Lol)_

_Ch. 20-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be throwing a party at the beach. This party would consist of myself, Jackson, and Bronson. What we're doing at this party, I do believe you all know. ;-)_

_Ch. 21-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. Normally I have some form of sexual content here soo... If I did own Twilight, Jasper, and Jackson, I'd own Forks and be there in tree having sex with Jasper; then I'd go to La Push to break it down with Bronson ;-) __(Why I didn't I mention Bronson and Jared? Well, truth is… I really __**do**__ own __**them**__. Lol)_

_Ch. 22-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did own Twilight, Jasper, and Jackson, I'd be in England chilling with the Harry Potter stars and Jared and Jasper would be my bedroom pets ;-) __(yet again, still own Bronson/Jared ha-ha)_

_Ch. 23-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be making Bronson and Jackson take turns giving me "massages" and telling me how awesome my best selling saga is._

_Ch. 24-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be baking.. Yeah, yeah "baking" with the both of them._

_Ch. 25-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did I'd be on my own private island with Jackson and Bronson and we'd be doing animalistic things ;-)_

_Ch. 26-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. We all know I'd be having a naughty version of Marco/polo with them if I did. I also do not own The Mess I Made by Parachute, but encourage each and every one of you to listen to it because that is Bella's song for this whole story really._

_Ch. 27-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did I'd be in a snazzy hotel with my two amazing men… And we all know what would be going down._

_Ch. 28-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be living in a sandcastle and our bed that was made out of really soft sea shells would be worn out I think everyone would agree with me on that._

_Ch. 29-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be playing a very important game of tackle football, minus padding…and clothes. XD_

_Ch. 30-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be dancing on roof tops naked along with these two men competing in a series of kinky poses. XD_

_Ch. 31-__I don't own Twilight, Bronson/Jared, or Jackson/Jasper. If I did, I'd be having a history lesson about __**The Vampire Diaries**__, and I'd invite Ian Somerhalder (Damon) and Paul Weasley (Stefan) to our group of fun for some even more fun. ;-) Jealous? I would be. P.S. The lesson…. S.E.X. Sexy testosterone; Ecstatic/Energized Gal (me); X-rated… Jealous now?_

_**And finally, Ch. 32-**_

_I have never, sadly, nor never shall I, unless SM wants to adopt me and call me Isabella and let me be her daughter; which I'm not against; I'm all for it; Mommy lol, own The Twilight Saga. I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Val and Lee who were of my own creation; yes my mind created that. Lol. If there are any other made up characters, such as Kim's sister who's name I cannot retain as of right now, that are made up, they too belong to this face and this mind. The others belong to SM, and I just toy around with them for my own amusement. I also (very sadly) do not own Jackson/Bronson or Jared/Jasper… If I did… Hell, I don't and let's face it._

_Jackson/Jasper? I'd tap that._

_Bronson/Jared? I'd tap that too._

_Does this make me a whore…? Or does it make me a twilight lover? You decide. (We all know it's the first one. Jk, jk… Rowling!)_

_Now it's time for the ode to all of the songs used in Whole Again:_

_There is a link to the Whole Again playlist on my profile page, but here it is too:_

_http:/www__**(dot)**__youtube__**(dot)**__com/playlist?list=PLFF029696518CDC22&feature=edit_ok_

_I encourage all of you waiting for the sequel to make this your repeat soundtrack _

_**Dreamer1483- **__This is the last one, my friend… So not much more waiting until the sequel! Ha-ha. Yay credit! I was reading through old comments the other day and saw yours and you were all like, "I'm actually beginning to like Jared" or something along those lines. Now, you're my main Bellared shipper. That makes me so proud! Yes I did know that, my friend. I'm excited for everyone who will read it. XD_

_**TrueSkye**__**-**__ That made me smile/cry… Geez I'm a big cry baby. Lol. Yes, you should ignore those words of possible foreshadowing dear, but I would really appreciate you reading the sequel as well! _

_**SAVAGEGRACEx**__**-**__Tis the last chapter my friend…. Why would I cause such pain as to drive them apart in the last chapter? I promise a very happy ending. _

_**Twimama77**__**-**__ Thank you so much! Even the smallest little "good job" make me smile. It lets me know that I'm not__** that**__ bad at writing. _

_**Kouga's older woman- **__Ahhh! I'm gonna miss your comments on Whole Again? Reading them make me smile. I'll miss reading them all. _

_**JXB Addicted**__**-**__ Oh don't feel bad! I was just worried that you weren't getting the updates! :/ I hate it when my phone gets all junky (all the time!) Glad you've loved the last few chapters I thought you'd be pretty happy about that XD_

_Criticism of my work is always, always welcome. Always has been and always will be. _

_**Sequel Information!**_

_First off, go to my profile. There's a poll about the sequel there! You all should let me know how excited you are for the sequel so I'll hurry it up _

_Some of you have been waiting patiently since Jared came into the picture for him to shine. Others, still proudly support Jasper, and that will never change. Then there are the few who are torn, who love them both, and of course, there are my special and lovely converts. Now, I know there are a few of you who will choose not to read the sequel, and that is your choice (although I wish you would!), but this information is for those of you who are looking forward to/might read the continuation of this story. _

_Brush up on your Quileute my friends because this story will have as much of the language as I can add to it, including the title. If any of you have an immense knowledge on the language, message me! I love info like that, and really want to keep it true to the Quileute's. _

_Speaking of the title, I'll no longer leave you wondering about it or any info. _

_**Couple:**__ Bella/Jared_

_**Rated:**__ T (Thus far there is not a sex scene in mind…. Thus far ;-p)_

_**Title:**__ Nayeli _

_**Pronunciation:**__ Nay-ellii_

_**Meaning:**__ I Love You_

_I think all of my Bellared fans will be extremely happy with that title. _

_**Plot synopsis:**_

_NYC: the place for dreamers. They dreamed of being together though Jasper had a mate, & Bella couldn't deny that she still cared for Jared. Angela asked them to come back home; Jasper owed that much to his mate. Is that the entire story? Some Bella/Jazz_

_**Chapter One will be entitled:**_

_The Beginning of the End_

_**And:**_

_Will be completely in Jared's POV. From there, there will be a bit of Jasper/Bella loving before the story sets in motion. Well, before Jared comes back into play. _

_Please enjoy Whole Again and its' final chapte_r_._

Jasper tucked my hair behind my ears when he stopped me in the middle of the park. I laughed at him, "Jasper! Come on we're going to be late! We promised Riles and Lee that we would meet them at midnight. It's thirty minutes past now!"

Jasper smiled and put his hand on my check, "I just… I love you, and you look beautiful in star light. I'm yours Bella. Body, mind, and soul."

"And I'm yours." I smiled at Jasper lovingly.

He nodded his head and took my hand in his, "Nice to know."

We were in sight of Riley and Ashlee when Jasper stopped again. I looked at him suspiciously, "Jazz?"

He grinned, "I have to tie my shoe."

"Oh," I turned with a smile to walk back over to Riles and Lee. I didn't care what anyone thought, Jasper in jeans, a red t-shirt, and converses was sexier than anything, even his doctor's uniform.

Jasper still had his hand in mine, "Just wait, kay?"

I turned back around, puzzled by Jazz's clinginess. As I turned around seeing him under the street light, I noticed his shoes were tied. "Jasp-"

His smile lit up the world. I couldn't speak because I was in so much shock. This wasn't happening.  
"Isabella Marie Swan," He smiled. Oh crap! This was happening, "I love you more than anything this world could ever offer me."

"Jasper," I whispered, feeling my love for him swell up, and not because of his gift either.

He smiled and took my hand in his. I could the world closing in on us. "Bella, would you," this was the first time I'd ever seen him speechless, "Isabella, marry me."

I took in a deep breath as all of my anxiety flowed into my brain. I inwardly cursed at my parents for marrying at such a young age and for raising a daughter who had to grow up quickly, "No Jasper," I cried out.

There were tears falling down my face as Jasper pulled me into a hug. "Bella, Bella, I understand." He wiped away my tears, "Bella, I love you. It's okay. We're _not _your parents. What about a compromise?" I looked at him, slightly shaken and scared. "Of your choosing. What you say goes."

I sniffed as my tears faded away, "A compromise," I took in a deep breath. I had made a lot of those in my life. Was marriage something I really wanted to compromise about? "Of my choosing?"

"Whatever you say," Jasper seemed determined.

I smiled, causing him to smile. The world wasn't caving in anymore. No, now it was bright sunbeam shinning around us. "Give me a year. Give us a year. If we're still together, then we'll get engaged… Whenever you decide to purpose of course… Then give the engagement a year. Let my parents get word of it and let it sink in. Then we'll get married. Okay?"

"Two years?" Jasper pondered his thought for a mere second before pulling me into a kiss, "I've always loved long engagements. Shows how much they care about each other instead of the wedding itself."

I smiled and he kissed me again. I could feel myself glowing. We walked over to Riley and Ashlee. Riles was beaming and a congratulations was on the tip of his tongue. Lee was smiling, but she had that all knowing look in her eyes. When we sat down Lee held up the ring, only to quickly place it in Jazz's hand. "Keep it safe. You're going to need it one day." She smiled at Jasper and then myself.  
Riley, on the other hand, was completely confused.

"We're not engaged." I answered the question I knew was on Riley's lips.

"Not yet anyways," Jasper kissed my forehead, "maybe in the next year or two though."

I smiled up at him. Lee and I enjoyed our little snack of assorted fruits while Riley and Jasper talked back and forth about a lot of things. Once we finished the last bites of our food Riley smiled over at Lee, "How about a midnight swim?"

She giggled, "On a school night?"

Riley laughed at her and picked her up over his shoulder, "See you two love birds later." He winked at me as he left. Lee managed to throw us a smile and wave before hitting Riley playfully.

Jasper started running his hands through my hair, as a new fear arose. "Jasper?"

"Yes Darlin'?" I smiled at his southern drawl, and he took my chin in his hand so he could look at me. I didn't, couldn't, say anything. He looked into my eyes harder, like he was trying to read my soul, "What's wrong?"

""Do you think we'll make it; being each other's second choice and all?"

Jasper smirked and ran his hand down my cheek, "Is that why you didn't say yes?"

I smiled inwardly and laughed a bit, "Partly, but I didn't realize it until I was watching Lee and Riles. They're so sure of their love. It's there."

"And ours isn't?" Jasper tilted his head to the side; his voice was curious, instead of the defensive sound most people with that statement.

"It is," I whispered, "But will it last?"

Jasper laughed and smoothed my hair down before planting a kiss on the top of my head, "I think there's a mighty good chance of that Miss." That drawl caused me to blush, and he kissed my cheek, "After all, second's better than first; it's not as flashy, and it keeps you grounded."

I looked at Jasper's eyes, and realized, I was grounded with him. There was nothing that wasn't good about us. I bit my lip as his lips moved closer- but slowly- to mine. As kissed me, I saw that our love was as obvious as the moon and just a beautiful, if not more so. Because together, Jasper and I were whole again.

Special thanks to:

My parents for having me and raising me to be me, no one else… And for encouraging me to "make believe" and pretend.

My alternate reality (i.e. fan fics of any type) where everything is amazing, for giving me hope in the real world

Love… For being so lovely

All of the encouragement for family, friends, and fans!

Music of all variety! Music is soul, and writing is too. When the two combine, it's like an explosion of inspiration. So here's to all of the bands that helped me with Whole Again?

All of the Authors' who have inspired me.

SM for creating Twilight and (hopefully) encouraging us to play with her characters.

Ahnyx and NIKKIGURL for being amazing Beta's

All of you who have commented and put a smile on my face

J.K. Rowling said it best when she simply stated, "_And to you, if __you have stuck with Harry__ until the very end." _I'm not going to try to duplicate that, so here's to the readers who made it this far!

Hey guys! So, I saved my comments for the end. I usually write beforehand for my author's notes, but I just couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to this story. I don't know about you all, but I –the author- am crying because this is the last chapter. Bella and Jasper finally have their happy ending after everything. So I just want you to know, that I've read every single comment you all make on this story, and even though I didn't respond to every one of them, they were each special to me. They made me feel as though I would be a good author one day. As an author, I want my stories to be something I'd read, and hopefully by doing that, I've made you all proud to be fans/readers of this story. You all mean the world to me. I hate that I'm not going to be able to sit here and read your comments on Whole Again? and smile, thinking, "Just wait 'til the next chapter." I really hope you're enjoyed this roller coaster as much as I have, and that you find someone who makes you feel whole.

Love,

Nita


	37. link to sequel :

http:/www**(dot)**fanfiction**(dot)**net/s/7594359/1/


End file.
